Carry On My Wayward Son
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Hay historias que merecen ser contadas. Para Castiel Novak, un estudiante nuevo de la preparatoria Lawrence, ese año prometía ser como cualquier otro: una auténtica mierda. Pero cuando conoce a Dean Winchester y a su grupo de amigos, se verá embarcado en una trágica aventura que cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:** Hay historias que merecen ser contadas. Para Castiel Novak, un estudiante nuevo de la preparatoria Lawrence, ese año prometía ser como cualquier otro: una auténtica mierda. Pero cuando conoce a Dean Winchester y a su grupo de amigos, se verá embarcado en una trágica aventura que cambiará su vida para siempre.

 **N/A:** Esta historia está basada en algo personal entremezclada con Sobrenatural que es mi serie favorita.

Espero que les guste y la disfruten.

 **~Carry On My Wayward Son~**

 **Prólogo**

La nueva mudanza de los Novak no tomó a ninguno de los hermanos por sorpresa. Habían estado en tantos lugares que Anna le había tomado cariño a apuntar en una libreta cada pueblo en el que vivían, para no olvidarse el nombre de ninguno.

"El tedioso viaje" como lo llamaba Lucifer, había empezado cuando Castiel tenía apenas dos años y la pequeña Anna era sólo un bebé. Entonces vivían en Maine, en un pueblito costero cuyo muelle Cas recordaba borrosamente. Pero su madre había muerto durante el parto de Ana, y su padre había vendido todo.

Al principio creyeron que se quedarían en su nueva casa en Oregón, pero entonces Chuck volvió a vender todo y otra vez se movieron. Cada vez había una excusa nueva; la más común era que su padre iniciaría una nueva novela y necesitaba cambiar de ambiente para inspirarse. Castiel, que era el único de sus hermanos que había seguido los pasos de su padre en lo que respectaba a escribir, en parte lo comprendía, pero a veces, al igual que Michael, Lucifer, Gabe y Anna, detestaba ir y venir por todas partes.

En el camino de ese largo viaje Michael consiguió un trabajo en una biblioteca en Boston y decidió quedarse allí. Gabriel, cuando estuvieron en Nueva Orleans, conoció a una bonita chica, y para asombro de su padre, decidió seguir la universidad… a la que convenientemente ella asistía.

Para cuando Castiel cumplió diecisiete años, antes de dejar Nueva Jersey, notó que ya sólo quedaban Anna y Lucifer. Además, con pesar, se dio cuanto que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer un amigo, de enamorarse de alguien, o de sentir a alguna de las tantas casas como su hogar. Al llegar a una nueva ciudad o pueblo, sabía que pronto se irían, por lo que prefería mantenerse al margen de todo.

La última vez, cuando dejaron el apartamento de Nueva Jersey, Lucifer maldijo en mil idiomas los libros de su padre, y Anna intentó escapar. Castiel, a pesar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, se limitó a empacar todas sus cosas, o mejor dicho volver a cerrar las maletas, y las subió en el auto sin problema.

Ninguno de los tres tuvo idea de hacia dónde conducía su padre hasta que un letrero apareció en la larga carretera por la que habían viajado durante días. "Bienvenidos a Lawrence"

Cas suspiró, preguntándose cuánto permanecerían allí. Anna apuntó otro pueblo en su lista.

Consiguieron una casa a buen precio, en las afueras. Tuvieron la clásica pelea por quién tomaría cual habitación, y su padre se disculpó con ellos ordenando pizza para la cena. Juntos arreglaron la casa, desempolvaron los muebles que venían con ella, y en pocos días Chuck volvió a su trabajo: su siguiente novela.

Lucifer tardó poco tiempo en invitar a salir a una camarera de un bar cercano; casi el mismo tiempo que Castiel se tomó para acomodar sus libros, y Anna en casi volar la cocina en un intento de hacerse una taza de café en el microondas para después llamar a Gabriel para que le explicase cómo se encendía el aparato.

El verano en Lawrence había estado bien. El clima tibio permitió que Castiel recorriera el lugar con su vieja bicicleta, y ocupara las calurosas noches para escribir un par de cuentos o algunos poemas que le brotaban casi por inercia.

Pero las lluvias del otoño llegaron y con ellas un nuevo año escolar. Chuck dio a Anna y Castiel su tarjeta de crédito para que fueran a comprarse lo que necesitaran para ese semestre, pero dirigió una mirada tan punzante a Lucifer, que los dos menores prefirieron marcharse antes de que la discusión empezara.

Anna pareció animarse con un vestido bermellón, un par de bluyines rotos y unos zapatos nuevos. Castiel la acompañó a cada tienda, sin poner objeciones aun cuando su pequeña y pelirroja hermana de quince años se la pasó hasta entrada la noche de vestidor en vestidor.

Cuando volvieron Lucifer y su padre todavía estaban discutiendo.

-¡Reprobé último año porque el profesor era un gilipollas! –Espetó Lucifer, cruzado de brazos en el sofá de la sala-.

-Pues ninguno de tus hermanos reprobó jamás. Sólo estoy pidiendo un poco más de responsabilidad de tu parte, Lucifer, no te estoy corriendo de casa ni exigiendo que busques un trabajo –replicaba el hombre de cabello castaño, barba, y lentes rectangulares que era su padre. Cuya figura, a pesar de ser bajita, parecía intimidar y hasta fastidiar al muchacho alto y musculoso que era Lucifer-.

-Y yo pido que dejes de compararme con el perfecto Michael, y el idiota de Gabriel –gruñó Lucifer, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-. ¿O a lo mejor estás esperando que sea como la mojigata de Anna, o el nerd de Cas?

-No llames así a tus hermanos –espetó Chuck, apretando los puños. Pero para cuando intentó decir algo más, Lucifer se deslizó en su habitación dando un portazo. Al poco tiempo se escuchó música a todo volumen-.

Chuck suspiró, con una mano apoyada en el pasamanos de las escaleras. Volteó hacia sus dos hijos menores que lo veían desde la estancia y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de lucir relajado.

-Su madre sabría cómo manejar esto. Lucifer me hace sentir como un inútil –musitó Chuck-.

-No lo eres pá –lo animó Anna, con una sonrisa-, mira a Mike, tiene un buen trabajo y una linda chica. Gabriel está estudiando duro. Y si Cas no entra a Harvard es porque el mundo se ha vuelto loco-.

Chuck sonrió con eso, y pronto los tres estuvieron comiendo palomitas frente al televisor, viendo una película vieja que había escogido Cas. Anna reía a carcajadas, mientras Cas le comentaba a su padre que planeaba escribir una novela aunque no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Ambos estaban bromeando por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Lucifer bajó a robar algo de la nevera, y terminó sentado junto a ellos. El rubio se unió a Anna en las risas, y los cuatro pasaron una agradable noche.

Antes de que Chuck se encerrara en su estudio a escribir se despidió de sus tres hijos.

Castiel pudo jurar que escuchó los apacibles ronquidos de Anna y Lucifer durante toda la noche. Por mala suerte él había salido como su padre, incluso en el cabello y los ojos, por lo que al tomar uno de sus libros favoritos no pudo dejar de pasear sus ojos por las páginas.

Era su libro favorito porque trataba de un chico tímido en su primer año de preparatoria, que a través de varias cartas contaba cómo eran sus días en la escuela, haciendo sus primeros amigos, yendo por primera vez a una fiesta, enamorándose de alguien y, sobre todo, abriendo sus brazos en un túnel, observando las luces de la ciudad, y sintiéndose infinito….

-Castiel, apaga la luz y duérmete ya o mañana llegarás tarde al instituto –anunció su padre dando dos golpecitos a la puerta-.

-Sí, papá –respondió Cas, apagando la lámpara, y guardando el libro bajo su almohada-.

Permaneció un momento mirando la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de su ventana. Permaneció despierto con la mano sujetando el libro bajo su almohada, entonces cerró los ojos y deseó, que su último año fuese perfecto.


	2. Nueva Escuela, Mismo Problema

**Capítulo 1**

" **Nueva Escuela, Mismo Problema"**

Castiel estaba de pie en las amplias escaleras, observando el viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo. Hacía frío por lo que traía su elegante gabardina, una bufanda gris y unos guantes negros. Varias miradas curiosas se paseaban sobre él, lo cual ya no lo ponía nervioso. Toda su vida había sido el chico nuevo, por lo que lo único que le asustaba era...

-¡Ey, idiota! ¿Te perdiste?

Castiel cerró los ojos cuando un sujeto musculoso y de cabellos castaños le gritó aquello desde la puerta principal. Eso era lo que más detestaba Cas de ser el nuevo. Siempre habían burlas, apodos, empujones y hasta palizas; cuanto por fin terminaba de adaptase o de hacer frente a uno de otro matón, tenía que iniciar de cero en otro lugar.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó al amplio pasillo del instituto. Respiró profundo, era su último año se dijo, y a pesar de que para terminarlo debería pasar por al menos unas tres escuelas, se prometió que aquel sería memorable. Haría al menos un amigo, y quizá si tenía suerte besaría a alguien.

Sí, Castiel Novak, jamás había besado a nadie.

Una bola de papel fue impactarse contra su nuca, y una serie de risillas lo envolvieron. Siguió caminando hacia el salón de Francés, su primera clase del día, ignorando los comentarios que sus nuevos compañeros hacían sobre cómo vestía. Sintió una punzada de decepción, y se supo estúpido al creer que su último año de preparatoria sería como ese libro que tanto amaba.

Entro en la clase que ya había iniciado, y tomó asiento en la primera fila. La maestra le preguntó su nombre en francés, y Cas respondió ya que tenía cierta fluidez con el idioma.

-¡Presumido! –escuchó a alguien llamarlo por allí-.

El resto del día pasó como una película borrosa, de clase en clase, en algunas nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, en otras escuchaba comentarios y risitas. No le sorprendió que durante el almuerzo Anna estuviera rodeada ya de un grupo de chicas, y Lucifer estuviese sentado en la mesa de los más "populares"

Castiel, con una bandeja en las manos, paseó entre las mesas, buscando un sitio donde sentirse miserable a solas.

-¡PPsst! ¡Oye tú, el de traje! –alguien gritó por allí-.

Castiel se volteó era una chica teñida de rubio, de rostro redondo, ojos pícaros, y labios carnosos. El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, temiendo que estuviese confundiendo el llamado de la chica.

-Sí, tú. ¿Eres de Lawrence? –inquirió ella-.

-No.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Castiel.

-Genial –La chica jugó con un piercing que tenía en el labio inferior-, ven siéntate –palmeó el sitio junto a ella-.

Titubeando Cas accedió. Ella se presentó, su nombre era Meg, y tenía diecinueve, pero iba en último año.

-¿Novak? ¡No me digas que tu hermano es ese Lucifer! –cabeceó hacia el rubio varias mesas más allá-

Castiel asintió, mientras masticaba su sándwich. Meg sopló uno de los mechones rubio que le caían sobre la frente y comenzó a hablar sobre algo estúpido que había hecho Lucifer en la clase de química. Cas se sintió relajado, y empezaron a conversar como si fuesen viejos amigos.

-¡Esto, esto es oro! –exclamó de pronto una voz ajena-.

Cas volteó a ver al enorme muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro que había arrojado un pesado libro sobre la mesa. Meg le dirigió una mirada de victoria, algo arrogante. El alto muchacho, que tenía el cabello apenas sobre los hombros, rodó los ojos.

-No lo leí porque tú me lo aconsejaras, Meg –gruñó, sentándose a la mesa, y tomando el libro para guardarlo en su mochila. Cas pudo alcanzar a ver que era de filosofía-. ¿Y tú eres?

-Castiel Novak –extendió su mano-.

-Sam Winchester –se presentó el otro, con una sonrisa divertida, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¿Novak? Hijo de Charles Novak ¿El escritor?

-Sí –Cas sonrió, algo tímido-.

Tan pronto como dio esa respuesta Sam empezó a acribillarlo de preguntas. Meg insinuó que porque no le pedía al padre de Cas que le firmara el trasero, y Sam se ruborizó hasta las orejas dándole un codazo.

Castiel se sintió acalorado, en especial cuando una chica pelirroja de rostro ovalado, que se presentó como Charlie Bradbury, se sumó a ellos. Si Sam parecía un acosador, Charlie casi da saltitos al saber que tenía junto a ella al hijo del escritor de Sobrenatural.

-¡Espabilen los dos! –gritó Meg, una vez vio que Cas estaba siendo asfixiado-.

Tras un par de quejidos las cosas se calmaron. Entre preguntas cualesquiera, risas y conversaciones banales el almuerzo terminó. Castiel se sintió tan reanimado que una duda le surgió. Antes de que Meg se pusiera de pie, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me invitaste a sentarme contigo?

-Parecías fuera de lugar –dijo ella, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo-. Me agradan las personas fuera de lugar. Nos agradan ¿Verdad, alce? –Gritó en dirección a Sam-.

-Los fenómenos y los pedazos de tragedia –señaló Sam, a Meg y luego a Charlie. Ambas lo fulminaron con la mirada-.

Castiel rio. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero ellos le agradaban.


	3. Los Chismes son del Diablo

**Gracias a quienes dejaron sus Reviews, tenía dudas sobre este fic… En fin, todos serán capítulos cortos, aunque no sé cuántos vayan a ser.**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Los Chismes son del Diablo"**

Castiel pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas. Su vieja bicicleta rechinaba con cada movimiento pero el muchacho le tenía cierto cariño ya que uno de sus más grandes miedos era conducir. Siguió por la calle bordeada de tientas y dobló por la avenida principal que atravesaba Lawrence… cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. El viento traía consigo un húmedo aroma a hojarasca y eso no hizo más que relajar al pelinegro.

Llegó a la cima de la empinada calle y descendió presionando los frenos de su bicicleta. Sintió que volaba hacia ese enmarañado bosque marchito coronado por un cielo cubierto de nubarrones. Tuvo que aterrizar de vuelta a la realidad cuando tomó la calle flanqueada por hileras de casas pequeñas, blancas, con techos inclinados y bonitos pórticos; bajó en una de ellas, y dejó si fiel vehículo a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y arrojó la mochila a un costado de la estancia. Estaba entusiasmado, quizá demasiado, pues sentía que el corazón le iba a saltar por la boca.

Llevaba tres semanas de clases y todo marchaba inusualmente bien. A veces Castiel temía que alguien lo despertara de ese sueño con una patada o un cubo de agua; pero eso no había llegado a suceder. Sus compañeros de clase lo seguían fastidiando, e incluso le habían arrojado a la basura el libro de Frankenstein que se lo regaló su tía Amara, la navidad pasada; pero eso ya carecía de importancia. Pues en el almuerzo o en ciertas clases podía ver a sus amigos.

Había aprendido tanto de ellos en esos pocos días que se sentía parte de ese pueblo de una forma tan sublime que lo hacía sonreír. Sam era muy dedicado, silencioso y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba leyendo. Charlie era graciosa y bulliciosa, aunque solía tener un genio de perros cuando alguien la fastidiaba demasiado. Fergus a quién Cas había conocido el tercer o cuarto día de clases (ya lo había olvidado) era un muchacho fornido, bajito, de barba hirsuta y ojos vivaces, no hablaba mucho pero sus comentarios siempre eran acertados, picantes y divertidos; aunque prefería ser llamado Crowley.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Meg podía ser la más bulliciosa de todos, así como la más pícara. Riendo a causa de lo absurdos que podían ser sus amigos, Castiel atravesó la estancia.

Se detuvo de pronto, cuando un aroma a tomate cocido y pasta llegó a su nariz, haciéndole agua la boca. Su padre jamás cocinaba, y mucho menos para la cena. Era Lucifer o él quienes discutían cada tarde sobre quién prepararía la comida esa noche, pero el mundo se había vuelto loco y cuando Cas ingresó a la cocina, su padre, Chuck, traía un delantal.

Un par de cacerolas hervían en la estufa, una canción sonaba en la radio y su padre cantaba desafinadamente. Cas enarcó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Oh, Castiel! Llegaste temprano –lo saludó su padre-.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros-, no tuvimos tanta tarea-.

-¡Sí, claro, ahora le llamas tarea! –una tercera voz apareció por la puerta trasera-.

Era Lucifer, quién entró cargando una caja de latas viejas y las depositó sobre la mesa de centro, maldiciendo el proyecto de ciencias que debía hacer para el día siguiente con ese montón de chatarra.

-¡Cierra la boca, Lucy! –Espetó el aludido utilizando el apodo que Gabriel le había dado a su hermano-.

El rubio apretó las mandíbulas, haciendo chirriar los dientes.

Castiel tragó saliva con fuerza, incómodo. Esperaba que su padre no se enterase que se había saltado las últimas clases de todos los días por seguir los magníficos planes de Meg y Crowley en los que terminaban bebiendo cerveza junto a un río mugriento que pasaba del otro lado del pueblo.

-Es sólo que pues… hice unos cuantos amigos y creo que les agrado –aclaró ante la mirada interrogante de su padre.

-¿Y por qué no habrías de agradarles? –Inquirió Chuck, dedicándole una mirada preocupada y esparciendo algo de pimienta en una de las cacerolas-.

Cas se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es con ellos por quienes has estado llegando tan tarde todos los días? –preguntó, condescendiente-.

Chuck pasaba la mayor parte del día en su estudio o en la cafetería del pueblo, pero Cas a veces creía que su padre era omnipresente, pues se enteraba de todo antes de que siquiera él pudiese decírselo.

-Nos quedamos a estudiar en casa de Charlie o solemos salir a andar por ahí –afirmó Castiel. No mentía; eso era lo que hacían básicamente, estudiar cuando Charlie o Sam se ponían malhumorados y les echaban el sermón sobre las calificaciones, y andar por cada sendero de Lawrence. Incluso habían ido al cementerio, porque desde allí se tenía una buena vista de la puesta de sol.-. Por cierto, hay una fiesta esta noche ¿Puedo ir? Prometo que regresaré antes de la media noche, papá.

Su padre lo miró por un largo minuto, como si le radiografiara el alma.

-Bien –dijo por fin, picando unas cebollas para la otra cacerola-, si no bajas tus calificaciones y no te metes en problemas…

-¿Con ese grupo de bichos raros? –Intervino Lucifer, como si no dijese nada-, seguro lo expulsan.

Chuck enarcó una ceja, esperando una explicación.

-¿De qué hablas, Lucifer? –preguntó-.

Ni si quiera Cas sabía de qué hablaba su hermano.

-De ese tal Winchester –respondió el rubio, revisando las latas viejas, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo-, lo suspendieron por un mes. Unos dicen que golpeó a un maestro, otros que se acostó con el maestro –luego frunció el entrecejo, como si le costara recordar algo-, aunque algunos aseguran que fue que durmió con la esposa del maestro y luego lo golpeó ¿O fue a la esposa?

-¡¿Es que acaso eres la cotilla del instituto?! –le espetó Cas, exasperado-. Sam no haría eso jamás. Está en primer año, tiene mejores calificaciones que cualquiera en su clase y…

-¡No ese Winchester! –Canturreó Lucifer, rodando los ojos, tomando la caja de latas en sus brazos, y marchándose de la cocina-.

-¿Así que suspendido? –inquirió Chuck, cuando su hijo menor se volvió hacia él-.

-No conozco a quién sea que esté refiriéndose Lucifer –se defendió Cas, con rostro asustado-.

-Tranquilo, hijo –le restó importancia Chuck-. Confío en que no descuidarás tus estudios, y sabrás escoger tus amigos. Ahora ve a cambiarte, la cena estará en media hora.

Obediente Castiel se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Y Cas –lo llamó su padre-, no vayas a la fiesta con tu gabardina.

Cas sonrió. Se retiró la gabardina y corrió escaleras arriba. Tenía tiempo de darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. No había escrito en varios días, pero se sentía extrañamente bien; estaba viviendo en lugar de estar imaginando situaciones para sus cuentos. Estaba viviendo, la inspiración vendría por si sola.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **xoxo**


	4. La Fiesta de Meg

**Conforme voy escribiendo los voy subiendo. Si tiene algún error me disculpo.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o tomatazo es bien recibido en los Reviews ;)**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **La fiesta de Meg"**

-¡Mis padres no regresan hasta el fin de semana!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que te jodan!

-¡¿Qué?!

Castiel tenía una cerveza en la mano, la música era tan ensordecedora y las luces azules parpadeantes hacían que entrecerrara los ojos. Meg bailaba con él, balanceándose y riendo, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. A su alrededor una multitud se movía, unos bailando otros solo meciéndose al son de la música, y otros tan sólo bebiendo.

La casa olía a ron, sudor y cigarrillo. Seguro que los vecinos llamarían a la policía, se dijo Castiel, pero decidió que no se preocuparía. Bebió otro trago de cerveza, su sabor no le gustaba pero el efecto era agradable. Se sentía algo mareado, aunque sólo había bebido dos. Continuó bailando con Meg, conversando a gritos y riendo porque ninguno entendía lo que decía el otro.

Una vez exhaustos se deslizaron entre la multitud rumbo a la cocina. Allí se hallaban Charlie y Crowley jugando Monopoly, mientras Sam los veía, comiendo unas papitas servidas en un bol.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué se esconden aquí? –exclamó Meg, animada, ignorando a la pareja que detrás de la nevera estaba (como diría Cas) "haciendo algo indecoroso"-.

-Se suponía que iba a ser una pequeña fiesta, Meg –le recriminó Charlie, Sam asintió-.

-Y cierta pelirroja cree que puede superarme en este estúpido juego –añadió Crowley apuntando al Monopoly-.

-¡Ay, son una bola de aburridos! –Se quejó Meg-.

-Pero así nos quieres, cariño –Charlie le dedicó un guiño, la rubia rió-.

Tenían razón. Los padres de Meg se habían marchado durante esa semana y se suponía que esa fiesta sería sólo entre ellos, con algo de rock clásico en el estéreo, y un par de botellas de brandy. Pero el rumor se había corrido como pandemia esa mañana, alguien llegó con altos parlantes y luces y todo se fue al demonio.

Los cinco permanecieron en la cocina. En algún punto Meg desapareció con Crowley, y cuando estuvieron de regreso traían una botella de dudoso contenido consigo. Cas comía las papas de Sam mientras este jugaba con Charlie cuando le tendieron un vaso.

Las cervezas que había tomado, sumadas a esa horrible mezcla de ron y brandy fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El mareo de Cas se convirtió en una auténtica borrachera, comenzó a bailar con Charlie y Meg; una de ellas lo llevó a la pista de baile, y de un momento a otro estaba bailando con Crowley. Reían, todo eran risas y empujones, hasta que Meg se puso a cantar y todos la siguieron.

Cas se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y no era el efecto del alcohol, sino el efecto de no estar solo, de sentirse parte de algo. Crowley le ofreció otro vaso, pero lo rechazó; diciendo que iría a buscar el baño. Y de hecho, fue una búsqueda. Pues mareado tenía que ir pegado a las paredes para no trastabillar.

Charlie lo alcanzó antes de que se rompiera el cuello. Tomó a Castiel del brazo.

-El baño está arriba, Cas –le dijo, él sonrió como bobo-.

Mientras Castiel estaba en el baño, aferrado al lavamanos mirándose atentamente al espejo sin motivo aparente, Charlie lo esperaba fuera.

-¿Así que es tu primera borrachera?

-Sip. En toda mi vida –respondió Cas, con voz pastosa. Escuchó claramente la risilla de la pelirroja. La música había calmado en el piso de abajo-.

-Crowley o Sam te irán a dejar en casa ¿Bien?

-Puedo llegar solo.

-Tal vez. Pero si te matas por allí me echarán la culpa, y no quiero ser la que dejó que mataran al chico lindo del pueblo -Charlie volvió a reír. Cas, instantáneamente asomó su cabeza por la puerta-.

-¿Te parezco lindo? –Salió del baño-.

-Si. Pero no me tomes a mal a mí…. –titubeó Charlie, antes de que Cas se sentara a su lado, extendiendo sus piernas-… no me van los chicos.

-Aja –Cas asintió, sin entender-, ¡Oh! –fue todo lo que dijo cuándo comprendió-. ¿Y los demás lo saben?

-Bueno, sólo mis amigos. Por eso te lo estoy contando –admitió Charlie, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro-. ¿Todo bien, verdad? –parecía temerosa-.

Cas le preguntó porque tenía tanto miedo a admitirlo, y ella intentó evadir la pregunta. Pero al final se lo contó: hace dos años se lo había dicho a sus padres, tras presentarles a su novia. La habían corrido de casa y ahora vivía con su abuela.

-Lo lamento –dijo Cas-.

-No tienes por qué.

-Sé cómo se siente –murmuró tras un largo silencio. El licor le había soltado la lengua-. A mí no me van las chicas ¿Ok? –Charlie lo miró con los ojos como platos, después rompió a reír y le plantó un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Eso es genial… bueno, porque así no me haces la competencia, con esos ojos.

-¡Cállate!

Cuando Castiel miró su reloj supo de inmediato que se había metido en problemas. Charlie estaba medio dormida con la cabeza en su hombro, por cual, con suma cautela, el moreno se movió apartándose de la muchacha. Se puso de pie y deslizó sus torpes pasos a las escaleras. En el piso de abajo la fiesta agonizaba: alguien había puesto música romántica, y las luces azules ya no parpadeaban, todo estaba en penumbras. Cas estaba seguro que nadie se daría cuenta cuando se marchara, pero apenas había puesto el pie en el primer escalón cuando Charlie se despertó incorporándose como resorte.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Se frotó los ojos-.

-A casa. Charlie, de verdad, mi padre me matará si llego más tarde –se excusó Cas. Estaba bastante mareado pero se sentía completamente capaz de caminar unas cuantas calles hasta su hogar-.

La pelirroja estaba por protestar, pero entonces se hizo el silencio. Un inusual silencio que incluso sobresaltó a Cas. En el piso de abajo alguien había apagado la música de un manotazo. Charlie avanzó hacia las escaleras, con paso cauteloso, adelantando a Cas.

El moreno se tensó al instante, siguiéndola. Sabía lo que Charlie temía: que los padres de Meg hubieran regresado antes. Si era así todos estaban metidos en un terrible lío.

 **Continuara** ….


	5. El Otro Winchester

**De verdad que hoy me inspiré.**

 **N/A: En éste fic se supone que Dean tiene la misma edad que Cas, diecisiete años.**

 **Capítulo 4**

" **El Otro Winchester"**

El chasquido chirriante de un parlante detuvo a Castiel y Charlie a mitad de las escaleras y los hizo soltar a ambos el aliento que, sin querer, habían estado conteniendo. Algo crepitó en los altavoces como si estuvieran a punto de escupir una canción.

-¡Oh por Dios! Pobre del idiota que se haya atrevido a ponerle una mano encima al tocadiscos de Meg –exclamó Charlie, entre divertida y preocupada. Tomó a Cas por la muñeca y tironeó de él camino abajo-.

Antes de que llegasen a la sala a través del largo pasillo el disco comenzó a girar bajo la crepitante caricia de la aguja y la casa se inundó de música. Pero era una melodía diferente al escándalo electrónico que había ensordecido a Cas: inició con una guitarra eléctrica, se unió la batería y finalmente una vibrante voz gruesa. El moreno la reconoció, era una de sus favoritas.

-¡Es Highway to Hell! Meg no puede matar a alguien que le guste AC/DC –exclamó Castiel animado, acelerando sus pasos y dejando a Charlie atrás-.

Dobló el recodo del pasillo que llevaba a la atestada sala, encontrándose con lo que parecían las ruinas de una fiesta. Había vasos de plástico desperdigados por todas partes, el humo del cigarrillo aun impregnaba el ambiente y varias parejas se besaban en los rincones, entre ellos Sam y una voluptuosa rubia.

Castiel avanzó un poco más, hacia el sofá donde se hallaban Meg y Crowley, aun bebiendo; pero pronto sus amigos perdieron importancia. Su atención se dirigió al muchacho que bailaba ridículamente junto al tocadiscos dirigiéndose al centro de la sala. Era un rubio alto, de cabellos bien recortados, labios ligeramente carnosos, ojos verde esmeralda, y brazos fuertes.

Notando que Cas lo miraba sin parpadear, el rubio le dedicó un guiño. Con el corazón en la boca, y un hormigueo en la espina dorsal, el moreno se obligó a apartar su vista del tipo con chaqueta de cuero. Castiel agradeció que el lugar estuviese en penumbras para que nadie viera el rubor que le había subido hasta las orejas.

Sintió que podía entrar en combustión en cualquier momento, con el corazón martilleando contra sus costillas, cuando el rubio se aproximó a él. Tenía un aire atrevido y no apartó sus ojos verdes de Castiel hasta que un grito los sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra! –Charlie apareció detrás de Cas, pero con dos grandes zancadas se plantó frente a Dean-.

Por un segundo pareció que lo iba a abofetear, pero entonces la pelirroja lo abrazó y el muchacho correspondió, revolviéndose de paso el cabello.

-Tres semanas ¿Eh? –Lo acusó Crowley poniéndose de pie, al igual que Meg-, tres semanas de viaje por carretera y ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarnos.

-¡Déjalo, Fergus, debe haber estado ocupado cogiéndose a toda camarera que se cruzaba en su camino! –bromeó Meg, con tono sugerente-.

-Me juzgas mal, Meg, esos días ya quedaron atrás –afirmó Dean, y a Cas (quizá el licor lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas) le pareció que le dirigía una breve mirada-.

-¿Hace cuánto? –Le espetó Charlie, con las manos en las caderas-.

-Tres días –admitió el rubio, relajado. Arrebatándole el vaso de ron a Meg y bebiéndoselo de un trago-. También planeo dejar otras adicciones.

-Siempre dices lo mismo –bufó Meg. El rubio sonrió-.

Sólo cuando sus amigos se voltearon a mirarlo Cas reparó en que se había quedado plantado a mitad de la sala, mirando al rubio, con rostro inexpresivo y los labios entreabiertos. Charlie lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a acercarse. El moreno sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

-Dean te presento a Castiel Novak. Cassie… éste es Winchester,

Así que ese era Dean. Dean Winchester, el hermano mayor de Sammy. Tenían cierto parecido físico, reparó Castiel, pero a la vez eran tan diferentes. Sam tenía esa mirada de cachorro perdido; y Dean… Cas tragó saliva con fuerza: los ojos de Dean eran como el infierno y el cielo, colisionando. Una mirada de ese par de orbes esmeralda bastaba para hacerle sentir que podía entrar en combustión espontánea, con los huesos convertidos en espuma.

-Voy a traer unas cervezas que quedan en la nevera –anunció Meg, arrancando a Cas de sus pensamientos- ¡Fergus!

-¡No me llames Fergus! –Gruñó el aludido, pero siguió a la rubia a la cocina sin oponer resistencia.

Murmurando algo sobre ir por una bolsa de papas, Charlie no tardó en desaparecer. Dean, por su parte, con gesto relajado; se volteó hacia el tocadiscos de Meg y decidió cambiar la canción.

Cas, al verse sólo con aquel rubio se sintió aún más mareado. Alcanzó la botella de brandy casi vacía que Crowley había dejado en el sofá, y se sirvió un vaso tras otro; nervioso. Un cosquilleo revoloteó en su pecho cuando, más borracho que antes, escuchó la gruesa voz de Dean dirigirse a él.

-¿Así que eres mi reemplazo? –Dean entornó los ojos analizando al pelinegro-. Me voy tres semanas porque me suspenden y mis queridos amigos me buscan un reemplazo –arrugó los labios y Cas, de verdad, pensó que estaba molesto-.

-Yo no pretendía… -musitó. Su voz era rasposa y grave pero en ese momento le salió estrangulada-.

-Tranquilo –rio Dean, apretando el hombro de Cas con una mano-, sólo bromeo, Cas-.

¿Hacía calor? ¿O era sólo el licor lo que hacía que Castiel se sintiera sofocado?

-Castiel –corrigió, apenas habiendo notado como lo había llamado Dean. Se arrepintió de inmediato; siempre le ponían apodos ridículos o diminutivos que sonaban demasiado femeninos. "Cas"" por otra parte se escuchaba bien-.

-Está bien. Castiel –admitió Dean, soltando el hombro del pelinegro-.

Sin poder evitarlo Cas se le quedó mirando. Estaban demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir el aliento de Dean en su rostro, y esto lo estremeció. El tacto de esa pesada mano lo hizo ruborizar otra vez.

-Pero… si prefieres llamarme Cas por mí… está… -balbuceó, pero las palabras no habían terminado de salir-.

Una arcada lo sobrevino y el mareo lo hizo desplomarse de rodillas, y para el instante siguiente deseaba que lo tragara la tierra. Había vomitado, y lo había hecho en los zapatos de Dean Winchester.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento –repitió una y otra vez en tanto se alejaba del rubio en el intento de incorporarse-. Lo siento… enserio….

Logró ponerse de pie, aferrado a un sofá.

El alboroto de Charlie, Meg y Crowley regresando con dos six packs de cervezas evitó que Castiel dijera algo más o que Dean se le acercara

El moreno, antes de que sus amigos regresaran o Dean lo golpeara, prefirió salir de allí cuán rápido le permitieron sus piernas. Una vez ya en el jardín delantero de la casa se sintió un imbécil. No obstante llegó a la acera y comenzó a caminar.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **xoxo**


	6. El Chico del Impala

**De verdad amé escribir este capítulo. Espero que les guste leerlo.**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **El Chico del Impala"**

No podía llegar a casa con semejante olor a licor; a esa hora su padre seguramente estaría saliendo del estudio y se lo toparía en la estancia. Pero, por otra parte, no tenía a dónde ir. Trepar por el árbol que crecía cerca de la ventana de su alcoba no era una opción para alguien que se tambaleaba en cada paso.

Serpenteó por las calles de Lawrence, que en su mayoría eran estrechas y flanqueadas por casas de estilo victoriano con la pintura desconchada y los jardines mal podados. Sin saber qué hacer tomó la carretera que salía a la interestatal. No era que su padre fuera severo ni mucho menos violento, pero Cas no estaba acostumbrado a ser el hijo problemático y sentía que no tenía las fuerzas para soportar la mirada decepcionada que Chuck le dedicaría si descubría que había estado bebiendo.

Silencio, hojarasca y la luz mortecina del alumbrado público era todo lo que Cas encontró en la carretera. Sus pasos retumbaban en la acera y la fría brisa mordía sus huesos. El ambiente desolado le encogió el corazón, provocándole una punzada de miedo. Castiel empezó a acelerar sus pasos, y cuando un búho aleteó entre los bosques deshojados que flanqueaban la avenida, el muchacho dio un respingo.

Castiel cerró la sudadera azul que traía, se colocó los auriculares que descubrió en su bolsillo, y dejó que la música guiara sus pasos. Se obligó a calmarse. Todo estaba desolado allí, incluso la carretera por donde apenas si transitaba un lento camión o el auto de un viajero cansado.

Ensordecido por una canción no reparó en que un auto lo seguía. Este tuvo que detenerse a su lado y tocar la bocina para que el muchacho volviera la cabeza, y se retirara los auriculares. Era un vehículo clásico de color negro que Cas no pudo identificar pues no conocía mucho de autos, pero a su conductor lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Abrió sus ojos azules, como platos-.

-Charlie me pidió que te buscara. Por cierto ¿A dónde demonios estabas yendo? –Preguntó Dean Winchester-.

-Dile a Charlie que no necesito una niñera ¿Bien? –gruñó Cas. Le ponía de mal humor cuando alguien lo interrumpía cuando estaba escuchando música-. Y estoy yendo a casa –dijo, y echó a andar-.

No quería pensar en Dean Winchester, ni en la maldita fiesta en ese momento. Pero el rubio parecía tener un plan diferente, y retirando el pie del freno dejó resbalar el auto al ritmo de los pasos del pelinegro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Bajo un puente en la interestatal o a un costado del río? –Inquirió Dean, inclinado sobre el asiento del copiloto aunque sin quitar la vista del frente y las manos del volante-.

Castiel no respondió.

-Charlie me explicó dónde vives. Si te gusta caminar por lugares desolados está bien, pero no lo hagas a mitad de la noche y estando ebrio –continuó el rubio-.

-Déjame solo, por favor –pidió el de ojos azules, exasperado-.

-En Lawrence jamás sucede nada, pero creo que estás tentando a la suerte. Terminarás en una zanja, y no pareces de los que terminan en una zanja –Dean lo ignoró y siguió hablando, dejando que su auto se deslizase al ritmo de Castiel-.

-¿Qué parte de déjame en paz escapa de tu entendimiento? –Exclamó el pelinegro, volviéndose a colocar los auriculares y subiendo el volumen al máximo-.

Su reproductor evitó que escuchara a Winchester pero no pudo hacer nada cuando éste le subió el volumen a los altavoces de su Impala. Metallica retumbó tan fuerte que las luces de Lawrence a las espaldas de Cas parecieron titilar.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes en paz?! –Se arrancó los auriculares de un tirón, fulminando a Dean con la mirada-.

-Vomitaste en mis zapatos y ahora tú eres la víctima –bromeó Dean, medio sonriendo-.

-Viniste hasta acá para recriminármelo. Ya te dije que lo siento. Lo siento -Cas soltó un bufido y empezó a correr. El auto sólo tuvo que acelerar un poco más-.

-¡Ey! ¡Sólo era una broma!

-¡Lárgate!

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-¡Quién lo dice! –Murmuró Cas-.

Permanecieron un rato así, con Castiel caminando a toda prisa, y Dean siguiéndolo en el auto. Al moreno no le hizo falta demasiado tiempo para entender que Winchester no lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –le espetó de pronto-.

-Mis amigos se quedaron jugando Twister y mi hermano está manoseando a una rubia, así que no. En absoluto –sonrió Dean, con una de esas sonrisas radiantes capaz de derretir el propio sol-.

Castiel quiso mandarlo al diablo y correr, pero se había olvidado que todavía estaba ebrio y mareado, por lo que al volver su atención al rubio los pies le fallaron. Trastabilló y cayó de bruces. El Impala se detuvo al igual que la música. En un parpadeo Dean estaba ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, viejo? –inquirió Dean. Castiel trató de apartarse de él-. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan obstinado, Cas? Te llevaré a casa, fin de la historia… o Charlie me matará –afirmó, haciendo que se subiera al asiento del copiloto. Cas se sentía dolorido, y desarmado, por lo que finalmente dejó de oponer resistencia-.

Dean curvó en la carretera tomando el carril de vuelta a Lawrence, y a Cas le pareció que descendían volando, sobre las luces del pueblo ocultas tras una capa diáfana de neblina. Las casas volvieron a aparecer a su alrededor, pero antes de llegar al centro, Dean curvó.

-¿Seguro que Charlie te explicó bien donde vivo? –preguntó Castiel, incómodo-.

-Sí. Pero necesitas un café, viejo.

-No me llames viejo –le reprochó Castiel, mientras ingresaban a una estación de combustible donde una cafetería con luces de neón resplandecía-.

-Entonces Cas –concluyó Dean, bajando del auto rumbo a la cafetería-.

El moreno consideró salir del auto y volver caminando desde allí, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor el rubio salió de la cafetería con letrero de neón, llevando dos vasos de humeante café. Subió al auto y le tendió uno a Cas.

El primer sorbo convenció a Cas de quedarse. Era buen café, amargo, cargado y con un toque de canela casi imperceptible. Al ver su rostro de satisfacción Dean soltó una carcajada. Castiel. Dean sabía que ese era nombre de un ángel. Del ángel del jueves; y esos ojos azules, inocentes y despistados, no podían ser menos que celestiales.

-¿He hecho algo gracioso? –Inquirió Cas, frunciendo el entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza-.

Dean sólo pudo reír más fuerte. Si la expresión de gusto en Cas era divertida, su gesto de confusión era imposiblemente tierna.

-No. No has hecho nada, Cas –dijo, saboreando cada letra de ese "Cas". Le gustaba pronunciarlo-. Encendió la radio con una mano, dejó el café sobre el tablero, y encendió el motor-.

Siguieron por la carretera, tomaron una calle aledaña, y Dean curvó por allí como si intentase volver a la casa de Meg. Castiel, inconscientemente le señaló por dónde vivía, y el rubio no tardó en corregir su rumbo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Novak, Castiel se había terminado su café. Se lo agradeció a Dean y bajó del Impala.

-¡Cas! –Lo llamó antes de que se marchara-, me agradas –le dijo, sin rodeos-. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el instituto?

Castiel asintió, despidiéndose con una sonrisa algo tímida. El calor había vuelto a subir a sus mejillas. Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia el pórtico de su casa.

-¡CAS! –Lo volvió a llamar Dean, con sus ojos verdes brillantes-.

-¿Qué? –Castiel se giró, algo exasperado-.

-Te mentí. Charlie no me pidió que te trajera a casa –confesó, antes de acelerar su amado Impala y desaparecer por la calzada-.

Castiel se quedó un momento de pie en el jardín delantero, convertido en piedra pero con el corazón a mil. Comprendió en ese instante que Dean Winchester lo iba a volver loco. Sonrió, y para borrar ese gesto bobo de su rostro, se mordió el labio.

 **Continuará** ….


	7. Tardes Grises de Octubre

**Este capítulo me costó escribirlo. Quizá porque lo hice a las tres de la mañana xD.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Tardes Grises de Octubre"**

Los arces que bordeaban las calles de Lawrence eran rojos como el fuego. De hecho, todos los bosques se habían marchitado ya, y las lluvias eran más frecuentes conforme el mes de octubre avanzaba. Cuando el cielo no se caía, permanecía encapotado por cúmulos espesos de nubarrones oscuros que crujían desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso.

A Castiel le gustaba ese clima. Sentía que, cuando escribía, las palabras fluían mejor con el frío, e incluso su padre estaba de acuerdo. Lucifer y Ana refunfuñaban porque tenían que usar más ropa y más frazadas en sus respectivas camas. Castiel jamás había entendido por qué les molestaba.

Para mejorarlo todo, ese otoño tenía amigos.

Lawrence era una ciudad pequeña pero hermosa, sin embargo Castiel estaba seguro de que, de no ser por sus amigos, jamás habría llegado a considerar a ese lugar su hogar en tan poco tiempo.

Las semanas transcurrían, al principio lentas después demasiado rápidas para el gusto del moreno. Se preguntó por qué no había encontrado amigos así antes, o por qué nunca antes había sentido el revoltijo de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho como cuando estaba con Dean. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su último año de preparatoria en el que había conocido a Dean Winchester?

-Porque las mejores cosas están reservadas para el final –dijo Anna, una noche en que Cas se quedó conversando con ella hasta muy entrada la madrugada-.

Y su pelirroja hermana de quince años tenía razón. Castiel no quería admitirlo pero desde ese día en que lo vio bailando despreocupadamente al ritmo del tocadiscos de Meg, Dean Winchester se había metido bajo su piel. No sólo porque Cas pensara en él en cada momento del día, y no porque las viejas canciones románticas le recordaran a él, sino porque desde que se habían encontrado en el instituto el día después de la fiesta, Dean no dejaba de revolotear alrededor suyo.

El día después de la fiesta de Meg, Castiel había asistido a clases con un dolor de cabeza espantoso que no calmaba ni una aspirina. Había maldecido la cerveza y el ron hasta que, tras poner una cadena a su bicicleta en el aparcamiento, cierto rubio le había sonreído desde la entrada.

-¿Café? –Dean le había tendido un vaso humeante de dicha bebida-.

-¿Acaso eres el hada madrina del café? –había reído Cas, recibiéndolo con agradecimiento, y dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-Probablemente, pero también se hacer magia en… otras situaciones –bromeó Dean, entornando los ojos-.

Castiel se ruborizó y el rubio soltó una carcajada. A pesar de estar con resaca el pelinegro recordaba aquel como uno de los mejores días que había tenido. Las clases fueron tediosas como siempre, pero Dean lo había hecho salir de su clase de álgebra para simplemente vagabundear por los pasillos hasta la piscina del instituto.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? –recriminó Cas, sentado en el primer escalón de los graderíos, mientras Dean paseaba por el borde de la piscina, equilibrando sus pasos con los brazos abiertos-.

-¿Acaso no te parece divertido? –Inquirió el rubio, abriendo sus ojos verdes como platos-.

-Me parece que estuviste suspendido tres semanas, por lo que dijo Meg, y ahora estás buscando otras semanas más.

-No seas aguafiestas, Cas –Dean se volvió hacia él, analizándolo. La noche anterior le había parecido tierno, pero demasiado introvertido. Sonrió, proponiéndose sacarlo de ese cascarón-. Tienes que aprender a divertirte.

-Yo sí sé cómo divertirme – le espetó Castiel, frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Lo dudo –replicó Dean, continuando su camino por el borde de la piscina-.

El moreno no solía actuar por impulso, y menos con un desconocido, pero en ese momento no supo qué arrebato se apoderó de él. Corrió desde el primer escalón y empujó a Dean. El rubio alcanzó a tomarlo por la gabardina y los dos cayeron al agua con un chapoteo.

Dean tosió un poco de agua en tanto Castiel asomaba su cabeza. Ambos se quedaron mirando; los ojos azules de Cas con algo de acusación, y los de Dean con una expresión indescifrable.

-Te ves estúpido, Cas –confesó Winchester, rompiendo a reír-.

Castiel sintió el deseo de golpearlo pero lo siguió en sus carcajadas. Estaba seguro que tenía razón, debía tener su cabello negro aplastado, y la gabardina intentando flotar alrededor de su cuerpo.

Alguno de los dos empezó a arrojar agua al otro y así fue como los encontró el maestro de gimnasia.

Terminaron en la dirección, pero Castiel aceptó que no sería fácil librarse de Dean, y se preguntó si de verdad quería que ese rubio se alejara.

Durante los días siguientes se preguntó por qué alguien tan guapo y divertido como Dean no estaba con amigos como los de Lucifer. Lo entendió la primera vez (de muchas veces que estaban por venir) que Dean Winchester apareció en su pórtico con una pizza, y un montón de juegos de video.

Su primera excusa había sido que Sam estaba con una chica en casa. Pero conforme transcurrió la tarde Dean fue abriéndose a Cas, comentándole cosas que el moreno no había imaginado.

-Sam está tan molesto conmigo. A veces se comporta como una niña mimada –había dicho-.

-Quizá tus padres lo consintieron mucho de pequeño. Mi hermano Lucifer es igual.

-No lo creo. Mis padres… bueno, mi padre, era más del tipo severo –Dean parecía triste al hablar de su padre-. Creo que cambió mucho desde que mamá murió.

-Lo siento –musitó Castiel sin saber qué más decir. Sabía lo que se sentía perder a su madre y que no habían palabras capaces de reconfortar esa pérdida-.

-No lo hagas –replicó Dean, dedicándole un guiño mientras le ganaba en el juego que estallaba y revoloteaba-. No he visto a John… a mi padre desde hace varios años.

-¿Por qué? –Cas lució escandalizado. Chuck podía haber tenido su faceta de ebriedad, y también se había deprimido, pero jamás había abandonado a sus hijos-.

-Mi madre murió en un incendio. Mi padre se dedicó a beber, y obtenía trabajo siempre en otros estados… las pocas veces que lo veíamos era demasiado duro con Sammy… pero una vez sólo no regresó. Temíamos que le hubiese sucedido algo-, pero después de tres meses recibimos una llamada. Estaba en California y dijo que yo era un hombre lo suficientemente maduro para cuidar de Sam.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Catorce.

-Pero conseguí un trabajo, y Bobby y su esposa se convirtieron en una especie de padres para Sam y para mí –Dean había tomado un profundo respiro-, nos apoyan en todo, en especial cuando a Sam se le ocurrió que iría a Stanford, o cuando me descubrieron con un chico…

Castiel se había atascado con un trozo de pizza, y el control se le había caído de las manos. Dean, al instante, cerró los ojos soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo, y miró a Cas con una total mueca de pánico. El moreno primero había asentido, y para después preguntar:

-¿Eres gay? –Con una pequeña esperanza brillando en sus ojos-.

-No –respondió Dean, a prisa-, me van más las mujeres. Adoro a las chicas, ¿me entiendes? Pero a veces es bueno experimentar.

Cas asintió, y se encogió de hombros, tratando de comprender que Dean había tenido un salto de confianza con él al confesarle algo tan personal. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

-Eres mi amigo –y Dean sonrió-, puedes cogerte a todo Lawrence si eso te hace sentir bien contigo mismo.

-Gracias Gandhi.

Y Cas le propinó un codazo, todavía preocupado porque estaban usando la consola de videos de Lucifer y si éste se enteraba los mataría.

Desde entonces Dean aparecía en el pórtico de los Novak, a veces acompañado de Sam, a veces solo. Anna suspiraba por él y se ruborizaba, y Cas no podía negar que sintiera una punzada de celos de que ella tuviese siquiera una remota oportunidad con Dean Winchester. Chuck lo había invitado a cenar varias veces, y a un par de parrilladas que hacían los fines de semanas, hasta que se había convertido en una rutina tener a Dean allí los domingos.

En algún punto que Castiel no notó su padre había dejado de preguntar si Dean aparecería ese día por allí para hacer tarea con Cas, o jugar videojuegos o ver películas. Chuck daba por sentado que el mayor de los Winchester iría, e incluso se preocupaba si no lo veía.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No se olviden de dejar Reviews….**

 **xoxo**


	8. Los Ángeles Caen a Medianoche (Parte I)

**Se dañó mi malvada computadora, así que subo este capítulo desde un ciber, porque casi tendo terminada la historia y me parece cruel hacer esperar a quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Los Ángeles Caen a la Medianoche (Parte I)"**

Noviembre llegó con sus lluvias torrenciales que aporreaban la ventana de Castiel mientras escribía. Mientras escribía poemas sobre ojos verdes, y cabellos rubios, y un chico con una chaqueta de cuero. El frío otoño calaba hasta los huesos del moreno pero, por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado.

Tenía a buenos amigos alrededor suyo. Entre los almuerzos donde Charlie fastidiaba a Meg, Cas había empezado a entender el porqué del comportamiento infantil y despreocupado de cada uno. Solían ir al billar los viernes, y los fines de semana paseaban por las afueras de la ciudad o iban en el auto de Dean por la interestatal, escuchando música hasta que el sol se ponía. Y era en esos momentos, conversando de algo sin importancia o bebiendo una cerveza, que alguno soltaba un pedacito de su vida, y Cas podía ver a través de ellos. Cada uno cargaba sus demonios, y cada uno trataba de luchar con ello.

Ellos se habían convertido en parte de su mundo, y lo hacían sentir como en casa. Pero nada se comparaba con Dean.

Para el rubio, Castiel era su mejor amigo, pero no sabía que esos ojos azules lo veían de forma diferente.

-Son un viejo matrimonio –solía burlarse Charlie, mas tenía razón-.

Ambos, en apenas unas semanas, habían aprendido a comunicarse por sonrisas, ceños fruncidos y ligeras miradas. Eran el complemento perfecto el uno del otro. Castiel hablaba mucho y Dean prefería escuchar; Cas no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una broma, y Dean, con sus chistes idiotas, siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa; Cas apoyaba cada idea estúpida que Dean tenía, y Dean siempre terminaba corrompiendo los inocentes planes de Castiel.

Pero Castiel sabía que no todo era un trago dulce con Dean. Cada vez que lo encontraba besándose con una chica distinta en un pasillo, sentía que el mundo se le acababa.

A veces deseaba haber sido por lo menos "ese chico con el que Dean había experimentado" Pensar en eso lo ponía malhumorado.

-¿Por qué tienes tan mal carácter? –le reclamaba el rubio-.

-Si te molesta tanto, entonces vete.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Pero al menos dime qué mierdas hice ahora para que me odies.

-No te odio –afirmaba Cas-.

-Lo haces.

-Cierra la boca, Dean.

-¡Eres un terco, Cas!

Esas eran sus discusiones comunes. A veces también las tenían porque Cas se empecinaba en terminar alguna tarea antes de seguir a Dean en una de sus estupideces, o porque Dean se empecinaba en conseguirle una cita al pelinegro. Pero, al final del día, el rubio siempre terminaba haciendo una broma, y aunque Castiel se había esforzado durante horas para no dirigirle la palabra, terminaba riendo.

-Tranquilo. Ya algún día se dará cuenta de cuan valioso eres y dejará de andar revoloteando alrededor de esas chicas –solía animarlo Charlie, cuando descubría a Cas mirando de reojo como Dean se besuqueaba con alguien-.

-Lo dudo –suspiraba Cas-.

Pero estaba conforme con su amistad. Era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por una "confesión de amor" que seguramente terminaría mal. Porque a Dean Winchester le gustaban las chicas, se repetía Cas, y esas miradas que a veces le dedicaba y esos guiños, era sólo algo que Dean hacía con todo mundo. Incluso cuando el rubio le apretaba la mano en el cine o lo observaba a los ojos indefinidamente, Cas tenía que recordarse que era algo típico de Dean, toquetear allí, toquetear allá, sin que realmente significase nada.

Esa noche, exhausto, tras un largo día en el instituto se había puesto una sudadera y unos viejos jeans para tumbarse en su cama a leer. Debía ser media noche cuando algo golpeó su ventana. Fue un golpe breve y seco. Creyó que se trataba de alguna rama del roble que crecía junto al cristal por lo que no le tomó importancia… hasta que el golpe se repitió un par de veces.

Castiel dejó el libro a un lado, y se dirigió hasta el cristal, recorriendo las cortinas en el proceso. En el jardín trasero reconoció una figura; se trataba de Dean. El par de ojos azules se abrieron con escándalo, mientras sus manos retiraban el pestillo de la ventana y la subían.

-Cas, finalmente me escuchas ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –habló Dean, en tono quedo-.

-Nada –el moreno se ruborizó. Dean sonrió, enarcando ambas cejas.- ¡No estaba haciendo nada, no miento!

-¿Y quién está diciendo lo contrario? –El rubio alzó ambas manos, a la defensiva-.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a esta hora, de todos modos? –preguntó Cas, manteniendo su voz baja para no despertar a su padre que esa noche había ido a dormir temprano-.

-Hay una feria en una plaza muy cerca de aquí –señaló por encima de su hombro-. Hay una casa del terror que tienes que ver. Charlie, Sam, Fergus y Meg ya están allí, esperándonos. Baja de ahí y vámonos.

-Pero es media noche, Dean. Y si mi padre se da cuenta…

-No lo hará. Es muy cerca de aquí, y… –pero antes que Dean pudiera terminar de hablar Cas cerró la ventana-.

El rubio frunció el ceño, balanceándose sobre sus talones y sobre las puntas de sus pies, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Se preguntó si Cas bajaría o le habría cerrado la ventana prácticamente en las narices. Sintió algo de pánico hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió dando un ligero crujido.

Cas salió, tiritando de frío y con el cabello revuelto. Dean se le quedó mirando.

-Siempre con esa gabardina –comentó-.

-Es mi favorita, Winchester –Cas rodó los ojos, divertido-.

-No me llames Winchester o empezaré a llamarte Novak y luego harás morritos –dijo Dean. Cas le propinó un codazo-.

-Yo no hago morritos –protestó, caminando junto a Dean por la acera bordeada de arces rojizos-.

-Cierto. Sólo vomitas en mis zapatos –rio Dean, avanzando a paso rápido antes de que Cas le diera alcance-.

-¡Idiota! –pero el moreno fue más rápido. Pasó dándole un empujón y fue el turno de Dean de seguirlo. Lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por los hombros con un brazo, revolviéndole el cabello-. Fue sólo una vez… -lloriqueó Cas-.

-Pues aun sigues debiéndome unos zapatos.

Castiel rio y comenzó a caminar de espaldas por la acera, Dean le sonrió, algo concentrado, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada y apretando los labios como si tratase de contener sus palabras.

-Cas –dijo de pronto-, hay algo importante que debo contarte ¿Bien?

Al moreno eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió, sintiendo que el viendo frío se colaba a través de su gabardina. Analizó esos ojos verdes que parecían cargar con el peso de mil existencias, y entonces lo notó con alarma; Dean se veía diferente. Seguía siendo el mismo rubio fastidioso de siempre, pero parecía ansioso y eso no era normal en él.

-Bien –respondió Cas, asustado-. Sólo dime que no te expulsaron.

-¡Qué falta de confianza que me tienes, Castiel Novak! –Le recriminó Dean-.

-Cas –corrigió el pelinegro, tímido-.

-Cas.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Dejen Reviews con sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que sea. No saben cómo lo motiva a uno eso.**

 **;)**

 **xoxox**


	9. Los Ángeles Caen a Medianoche (Parte II)

**Escrito, corregido y publicado desde un ciber. Enserio extraño mi computadora….**

 **¡No se olviden de dejar un estúpido y sensual Review!**

 **Capítulo 8**

" **Los Ángeles Caen a la Medianoche (Parte II)"**

Caminaron hasta la feria. Ésta se había instalado a unas pocas calles de la casa de Cas, en una plaza de Lawrence. Habían muchos juegos llenos de lucecitas, así como máquinas de algodón de azúcar, palomitas, e incluso una rueda de la fortuna que giraba sin cesar. Al pie de ésta los esperaban Charlie, Sam, Crowley y Meg. Al saludarlos Cas pudo sentir las miradas clavadas en él, y cómo de vez en cuando Charlie sonreía a Sam y éste a su hermano mayor.

Castiel no supo que pensar, por lo que, tras pasear por allí, riendo y bromeando como siempre, y comprar un par de algodones de azúcar, los siguió dentro de la casa del terror.

Estaban esperando en la fila cuando Castiel se quedó de piedra, con los ojos como platos y el rostro pálido. Entre el grupo que salía reconoció a Lucifer, iba acompañado de una menuda muchacha de grandes pechos y risa escandalosa. Los ojos de Lucifer se clavaron en su hermano menor.

-Castiel –saludó, afable. Pero por experiencia Cas sabía que ese saludo era una amenaza-.

-Lucifer.

-Tú cierras la boca, y yo hago lo mismo ¿Verdad hermano?

Castiel asintió torpemente y Lucifer no tardó en perderse en la feria, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su chica. Meg le propinó un codazo a Castiel en las costillas para que reaccionara. Dean lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo.

-Así son los hermanos –musitó, como si lo lamentara-.

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí, no Dean? –Le reclamó Sam, al instante-.

Crowley y Charlie entraron primeros a la casa del terror, seguidos de Sam y Meg; detrás de ellos fueron una pareja de desconocidos, y finalmente: Cas y Dean.

-¿Esto se supone que da miedo? –Preguntó Cas al oído de Dean en una curva donde titilaban luces verdes con el sonido de un relámpago-.

El rubio se encogió de hombros cuando un esqueleto de plástico cayó ante ellos. A diferencia de otras veces esa noche Dean parecía ensimismado, como si planease algo y estuviera atento a cada detalle. Castiel se resignó a verlo distraído, pensando con cierto dolor que quizá el rubio tuviera en su mente a alguna linda chica que finalmente hubiese logrado llegar a su corazón.

Varios pasos por delante Charlie se aferraba a Crowley y este reía. Por el contrario Sam casi había saltado del susto cuando un sujeto disfrazado de payaso cubierto de sangre rió en la esquina de una estrecha habitación. Doblaron en una esquina donde alguien disfrazado de loco con una motosierra falsa salió a su encuentro.

Cas giró su cabeza para comentarle algo a Dean, pero el rubio había desaparecido de su lado. El grupo no tardó en adelantarse, y Castiel se halló solo en la oscuridad llena de aullidos y chillidos falsos. Quiso avanzar, suponiendo que quizá Dean se había adelantado cuando sintió una mano tironear de su hombro.

Fue arrastrado en la oscuridad a una brecha que dejaban dos paredes entre la habitación del payaso sangriento y el asesino con la sierra. Se debatió intentando soltarse de las manos que lo estamparon contra una de las paredes, fue entonces cuando reconoció la sonrisa pícara y los ojos verdes que lo miraban… demasiado cerca.

El aliento a azúcar del rubio golpeo contra sus labios, erizando la piel de Cas.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, casi me matas del susto?!

-Cas, hay algo que he querido decirte. Eres mi mejor amigo y Charlie me contó… bueno que a ti… ¿Recuerdas de ese chico con el que "experimente"? La verdad es que yo… -Dean parecía nervioso. Se relamió los labios, como tomando fuerzas-. El punto es que te conozco desde hace poco, pero sé que nuestra amistad es… -detestaba hablar de sentimientos pero lo estaba intentando. Lo estaba intentando por Cas-… es especial.

-Dean no sé lo que te traes entre manos, pero te prometo que si estás tratando de meterme en alguno de tus líos con todo ese discurso sobre nuestra amistad -Nervioso por la cercanía del cuerpo de Dean, de sus manos fuertes en cada uno de sus hombros, Cas fue incapaz de comprender lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo-.

-Lo que trato de decir, Cas…

-Lo entiendo. Eres mi amigo, pero por favor no trates de utilizar eso para que te ayude si te metiste en algún lío. ¡Por tu culpa tuve que entrar a hurtadillas a la dirección! ¡Incluso me hiciste entrar en el salón de química para sacar tu trabajo donde habías dibujado al maestro con un rostro de pepinillo! No quiero tener que distraer otra vez a la maestra de biología mientras tú te sales por la ventana del salón ¡Del segundo piso!

-¡Castiel Novak, cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida! –Exclamó Dean, sacudiéndolo suavemente por los hombros-. Cas, lo que estoy tratando de decirte….

-No. No, Dean. No voy a participar en ninguna de tus tonterías otra vez porque…

Pero Dean no alcanzó a saber por qué Cas estaba cansado de sus tonterías. Lo tomó por la solapa de esa gabardina que siempre traía, y lo besó. Estrechó al moreno entre sus brazos, sin importar que las manos de éste se interpusieran entre sus cuerpos. Lo besó moviendo sus labios sobre los de Cas, y acariciándolos con su lengua, hasta que escuchó que el pelinegro soltaba algo parecido a un sollozo y temblaba.

-Lo siento, Cas –se apartó, sintiéndose un idiota, y viendo como el moreno se había quedado de piedra, rígido contra esa pared de madera, con los ojos azules perdidos.

Castiel trató de articular algo pero las palabras no le salieron. Se puso muy rojo, tratando de pensar en por qué Dean lo había besado, e intentando asimilar que había besado a alguien por primera vez en su vida de forma tan inesperada que el corazón casi le había estallado.

-De verdad lamento si la jodí, Cas, pero necesitaba… -continuó el rubio, genuinamente preocupado-.

Fue el turno de Castiel de hacerlo callar. Se abalanzó sobre Dean con una fuerza desesperada, le comió la boca, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos, y dejando que él lo abrazara por la cintura, tan fuerte que sus pies abandonaron el suelo. El beso del moreno era torpe, pero con la desesperación que traía, con el tiempo que llevaba esperando ese momento, supo hacerlo casi por instinto.

La espalda de Dean chocó contra la pared contraria, y Cas abrió la boca, profundizando el beso. Jadeaban entre el cadencioso movimiento de sus labios, entre los suaves empujones de sus lenguas al encontrarse. Las manos de Castiel acunaron el rostro de Dean y sus dientes juguetearon con el labio inferior del rubio.

El cuerpo de Cas vibraba, sentía unas ganas infinitas de reír y llorar presionándole el pecho. Maldijo internamente a Charlie por ser una bocazas y haberle contado a Dean que él era gay, pero admitió para sus adentros que esa pelirroja se merecía el cielo. De no ser por ella Dean no estaría estrechándolo, besándolo, y murmurando su nombre.

Se separaron cuando sus bocas dolieron. Cas mantuvo sus brazos, lánguidos, sobre los hombros de Dean, mientras ambos acompasaban sus agitadas respiraciones. Tenían los cabellos revueltos los labios hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas. Ojos verdes y azules se fundieron en una sola mirada, y dos sonrisas que supieron a una asomaron en sus rostros.

-Me gustas tanto, Cas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Dijiste que sólo te iban las mujeres –Prácticamente lo acusó el moreno-.

-Dije que me gustaban las chicas, pero no que no había pensado en un hombre… alguna vez. Además quería estar seguro… -Dean bajó la mirada y cuando la alzó era pícara y divertida-, quería estar seguro de lo que siento por ti.

-¿Y eso es? –lo tentó Cas, riendo-.

-No me pruebes, ángel –y lo besó otra vez, esta vez con más calma, sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo de Cas y saboreando cada rincón de su boca-.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –Cas sonrió a mitad del beso, apartándose para mirar a esos ojos verdes-.

Dean se ruborizó. Algo no muy común en él, pero que Cas estuvo orgulloso de presenciar, allí escondidos en esa casa del terror que no asustaba a nadie, besándose como si ya se hubiesen amado antes de esa vida.

-Ángel –le susurró Dean otra vez, al oído, para después morderle el cuello. Porque para el rubio Cas era precisamente eso: un ángel que lo había salvado en muchos sentidos-.

 **Continuará…**

 **;)**


	10. Más Sabe el Diablo

**Y cómo todos los días tratando de publicar así suceda el apocalipsis.**

 **;)**

 **Capítulo 9**

" **Más Sabe el Diablo"**

Dean no era nada discreto, eso lo había aprendido Cas a la mala.

Tras haberse besado en la casa del terror, salieron tomados de la mano y a ninguno de sus amigos pareció impresionarles que al subir a la rueda de la fortuna se besaran. Pero el asunto no terminó allí.

A Cas no le molestaba que Dean tomase su mano en el instituto, sin embargo tenía ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra cuando el rubio lo besaba descaradamente en el aparcamiento y algún maestro les gritaba que se separasen. Muchos de los profesores no veían su relación con buenos ojos, algunos hasta crispaban los labios con asco, pero a Dean no parecía importarle ni siquiera cuando algún idiota en sus clases le gritaba maricón.

-Pero si le gritan maricón a Castiel, les partes la cara –comentaba Crowley, entre dientes-.

-En efecto –afirmaba Dean-.

Entre besos en el armario del conserje, y mordidas de cuello dadas en pleno pasillo, la "situación" de Castiel Novak y Dean Winchester no tardó en llegar a oídos de la directora. Y, de alguna forma, se propagó por todo Lawrence hasta llegar a oídos de Chuck.

Castiel amaba tomar la mano de Dean o que éste lo abrazara por la cintura plantándole un dulce beso a mitad de la calle. Era algo que el rubio no hacía generalmente con alguna de sus chicas, salvo en los pasillos del instituto. Pero fue definitivamente bochornoso tener que llegar una tarde a casa, y que su padre lo estuviese esperando para darle "la charla" porque habían llamado de la escuela.

El moreno ya había recibido "la charla" a sus trece años, por lo que Lucifer había bautizado a esa como "la charla gay".

-Castiel, si amas a ese muchacho por mi está bien. No me voy a volver loco o a armar un escándalo por que mi hijo sea homosexual; y aunque me duele no haberme enterado por ti mismo, entiendo que hayas tenido miedo de decírmelo –dijo Chuck, caminando por la sala y moviendo sus manos en el proceso. Castiel lo escuchaba, tomado por sorpresa; una parte de él había estado segura de que su padre enloquecería si se enteraba-. Pero hay cosas que a tu edad a veces carecen de importancia, aunque tienen gran repercusión en tu vida…

-¿No le vas a decir que va a quedar embarazado, o si papá? –Había intervenido Anna, desde las escaleras-.

-¡Anna ve a hacer tu tarea! –exclamó Chuck y con eso su hija desapareció-. Lo que quiero decir Castiel, es que el sexo no tiene nada de malo, pero no quisiera que algún idiota se aprovechara de ti y después te hiciera sufrir.

Chuck se había limitado a hablar de sentimientos, de la entrega que implicaba el amar a alguien, y Castiel se sintió aliviado. Pero Lucifer, que a veces parecía ser el demonio encarnado, se había encargado de la parte bochornosa una vez estaba cerca el baile de navidad de la escuela al cual Dean invitó a Castiel por los alto parlantes de la escuela sin que le importase ser castigado con dos semanas lavando baños.

Era sábado por la mañana y había caído la primera granizada de invierno. Castiel despertó de buen humor, sabiendo que adornarían la casa para las fiestas, pero ni siquiera sospechaba que ese día precisamente su hermano planeaba "hablar con él".

Anna y su padre habían sacado esa mañana muy temprano las cajas de plástico donde guardaban los adornos navideños. Castiel y Lucifer fueron los encargados de ir a comprar el árbol; aunque el mayor refunfuñaba, Cas sabía que sólo lo hacía para no parecer un "niñito emocionado con la navidad"

Faltaba poco más de una semana para la Noche Buena, por lo que la familia Novak pasó todo el día ocupada en la labor de adornar la casa. Colgaron los bombillos, pusieron lucecillas en las ventanas, una corona en la puerta, guirnaldas en el árbol, y Anna trepó en una escalera para colocar la estrella dorada en la punta del gigantesco pino natural. Castiel no tuvo tiempo de ver a Dean ese día, pero se prometió que lo compensaría el domingo.

Chuck, Anna, Castiel y Lucifer, se tumbaron en el sofá cuando ya había oscurecido. Estaban exhaustos pero el resultado era hermoso. Su hogar lucía como una pequeña casa de cuento. Castiel preparó café para todos, y Chuck ordenó comida china. Vieron una película y su padre se retiró a su estudio: estaba terminando una de sus novelas y pronto la publicaría una editorial importante de Nueva York.

Anna cambió el canal para ver una de sus series favoritas.

-Va a gritar y dar saltitos ¡Mejor me voy! –Dijo Lucifer y subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia el segundo piso-.

Castiel se quedó un momento con Anna, viendo esa serie que a ella tanto le gustaba y hablando sobre Dean. Ella parecía sinceramente celosa de que el rubio estuviese con su hermano, y esto hacía que Cas sintiese una especie de maliciosa victoria, en especial porque conforme su relación con Dean se desarrollaba había ido entendiendo que no era otro juguete más para él.

Se despidió de Anna y subió a su habitación. Abrió un viejo cuaderno donde sabía anotar alguna que otra idea, pero no dio ni un rayón. Se la pasó pensando en Dean. En cómo solía verlo, en las palabras que le susurraba al oído cuando se besaban a solas en casa de los Winchester. Y en esas palabras que hace poco el rubio le había dicho.

…

Recordaba que estaba tumbados en la cama de Dean, besándose perezosamente hasta que las cosas se habían puesto calientes. Sus caderas se habían comenzado a mecer unas sobre otras, y Castiel había soltado un gemido cuando las manos de Dean se colaron bajo su camisa. Los dientes del moreno buscaron el cuello del rubio, y los dedos hábiles de Dean le retiraron la camisa. Cas intentó deshacerle los pantalones, con dedos torpes, pero no lo consiguió y se sintió avergonzado. Dean lo besó, para distraerlo mientras le susurraba que estaba bien.

-¡Espera! –Lo había detenido, apartándose un poco y quedando a horcajadas sobre Dean-.

-¿Qué ocurre, ángel? –Dean lo tomó por la barbilla pero el moreno desvió la mirada. Ambos estaban sonrojados y excitados, y sin embargo sentía miedo-. ¿Cas?

-Dean… yo… yo quiero esto… pero no sé si después… yo

-¿Qué? –Dean parecía genuinamente sorprendido-.

-No soy como esas chicas tuyas, Dean. No lo he hecho antes con nadie, y aunque te deseo, quiero… yo quiero… -antes de que pudiera terminar Dean lo tomó por las muñecas. Lo tumbó boca arriba en su cama, y se coló entre sus piernas. Lo besó, dulcemente en la nariz-.

-Cas ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no eres como esas chicas? No eres ni siquiera como ese tipo con el que experimenté hace años. Eres… eres Castiel –lo besó en la boca, y después en el cuello-, eres mi ángel. Tuve tanto miedo ese día en esa feria, miedo a decirte que sentía algo por ti… porque es así. A esas chicas las besaba, las tocaba, me las cogía y listo. Pero a ti… tenía miedo de joderla contigo…

-Dean –lo interrumpió Cas, dedicándole una intensa mirada azul-, te amo. –listo, lo dijo. Si Dean lo iba a hacer un lado por temor a algo serio, que lo hiciera de una vez-.

Dean permaneció en silencio, como temió Castiel. Se arrodilló junto a Cas, y empezó a abotonarle la camisa. El pelinegro lo miró asustado, dolido, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Quedó aún más confundido cuando Dean se recostó a su lado y poco a poco lo fue atrayendo en un abrazo.

-¿Sabes? Es difícil amar a alguien cuando jamás has entendido bien lo que es amar. Aparte de Sammy, nadie me había dicho jamás que me amaba –confesó Dean, en tono neutral, con Castiel respirando en su barbilla-. Y tengo miedo… a lastimarte, pero si de algo estoy seguro: es de que te amo, Castiel.

El moreno lo había rodeado fuerte con los brazos, y había sentido un deseo terrible de llorar. En lugar de eso, repitió:

-Te amo –besando la barbilla de Dean-, te amo, Dean –para compensar todo aquello que Dean jamás había escuchado-.

…

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Cas, arrancándolo del cálido recuerdo.

-¡Adelante! –Exclamó y para su sorpresa Lucifer asomó su cabeza por la puerta-.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó. Su hermano rara vez iba a su habitación-.

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel –Lucifer chasqueó la lengua, meneando la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados-. Papá puede que sea un sentimental, pero yo soy realista y sé, porque lo leo en tu cara, que te mueres por follarte a ese noviecito tuyo. Y sospecho, con buenos fundamentos, que algo sucederá después del baile de navidad. ¿O no, Cassie?

Castiel se puso rojo, luego verde, y finalmente pálido, creyendo que iba a vomitar.

-Lucifer, si viniste a molestarme…

-No vine a molestarte. Vine a ayudarte –Castiel lo miró espantado cuando Lucifer puso dos cajas de condones sobre la cama y un bote de lo que parecía ser lubricante-. Un regalo para mi hermanito.

-¡Lucifer, lárgate de mi habitación!

-No –como si fuese el mismísimo diablo, Lucifer se sentó en el diván de la ventana, con gesto arrogante y la barbilla alzada-. Créeme Castiel cuando te digo que hablas con un experto…

Y así empezó lo que para Castiel fue la noche más bochornosa de su vida. Lucifer, a diferencia de su padre, fue explícito. No importó cuando el moreno le gritó que se callara, su hermano le explicó el uso del condón, desde cómo se ponía hasta como retirárselo, le explicó cómo usar el lubricante, y ciertos trucos de "placer". Castiel se preguntó si Lucifer no se había memorizado el Kama Sutra, tanto gay como hetero.

Cuando Lucifer terminó su charla, Cas tenía ganas de desmayarse.

-Es cierto que, como dicen, la primera vez duele. Pero si sabes hacer bien los juegos previos será el paraíso… o quizá un muy delicioso inferno. Verás: lo primero que puedes hacer, después de los preliminares, es poner lubricante en tus dedos y met…

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya basta, Lucifer! ¡Vete, vete! –Castiel no lo soportó más y lo sacó a empujones-.

-¡Me lo agradecerás! –Gritó su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta se acerca el lemon…**

 **xoxo**


	11. Canción de Navidad (Parte I)

**Sólo puedo decir ¡Que viva el Destiel!**

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Canción de Navidad (Parte I)"**

Lucifer había tenido razón y Cas lo odiaba por ello. O quizá solo eran los nervios que lo estaban matando. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y una opresión en su pecho le dificultaba respirar. Las manos le temblaban a la vez que un nudo apretaba su garganta. Las ganas de gritar y reír, de maldecir al mismo tiempo que celebraba, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Una ventisca helada sacudió la nieve acumulada en el roble que crecía junto a la ventana de Castiel. Todo Lawrence estaba cubierto bajo una capa gruesa de blanca nieve en la cual se reflejaban las lucecillas de cada casa; pero para el moreno esto no tenía importancia.

Se puso de pie abandonando el diván de la ventana donde llevaba sentado cinco minutos que se le antojaron eternos. Miró su propio reflejo en el cristal, y se sintió ridículo. Se sonrojó para luego sonreír estúpidamente y finalmente soltar una nerviosa carcajada volviéndose a sentir estúpido.

Lucifer había tenido razón. No podía dejar de pensar en _eso_. Dean y él, entre tantas conversaciones entre sus bromas e indirectas arrojadas cuando estaban con sus amigos y durante la tarde anterior que habían visto películas hasta la madrugada, habían decidido que esa sería su noche. Irían al baile de navidad _o de lo contrario Charlie y Crowley los matarían_ pero una vez se aburrieran, saldrían de allí.

-Maldición –soltó Cas, dejándose caer de cara en la cama-. Maldición, maldición, maldición.

No le gustaba maldecir, pero estaba tan nervioso que si no lo hacía estallaría. No era que no quisiera dar "ese" paso con Dean esa noche; lo deseaba con todo su ser, al solo pensarlo se sentía tan estúpidamente caliente… sin embargo, Dean ya había tenido sus experiencias y Castiel se veía a sí mismo como un virgen idiota. ¿Qué si arruinaba la noche? ¿Si hacia algo indebido o tonto y Dean se burlaba de él? ¿Qué si no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y quedaba como un completo imbécil?

-¡Maldición! –Gritó contra su almohada-.

Después del consejo de Lucifer, le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que terminó por guardar los condones y el lubricante en la mochila que llevaría consigo esa noche, por si acaso. Además buscó consejos por todo el internet, e intentó ver algo de porno.

Conforme pasaban los días, sentía que todo mundo leía en su rostro sus planes para esa noche.

-Eres un idiota, Castiel… Eres un idiota –se repetía, para calmarse-.

Había comprado un traje nuevo para esa noche, de color gris oscuro y camisa azul. Se había dado un baño y tomado algo de la colonia de Lucifer. Pero en ese momento estaba muriendo de angustia, repasando en su mente qué se le podía estar olvidando.

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que Castiel diese un respingo. Lucifer había salido hace media hora por la chica con quién iría al baile; un muchacho bastante lindo había pasado por Anna hace como quince minutos, por lo que ese solo podía ser Dean.

Cas sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies.

-Castiel –su padre asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. El moreno rodó sobre la cama, para ponerse de pie-. Dean está abajo.

El pelinegro asintió y esperó a que su padre se marchara para revisar que su gabardina estuviera perfectamente doblada dentro de su mochila, cubriendo los condones y la botellita de lubricante. Respiró un par de veces, antes de salir.

Dean era guapo, pero con ese sobrio traje negro resultaba irresistible. Castiel le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo encontró en el pórtico, y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. No quiso mirar atrás cuando se dirigieron al impala, pues sabía que su padre los estaba viendo por la ventana. El rubio le abrió la puerta del acompañante, y pronto estuvo a su lado. Encendió el motor y puso en marcha su amado auto.

Curvaron por tantas calles que Castiel perdió la cuenta.

En una cuesta en la que Dean tuvo que cambiar de marcha, deslizó su mano desde la palanca de cambios a la rodilla de Cas, subiendo despacio por su muslo. El muchacho se tensó.

-Ey, Cas –esos ojos verdes buscaron los suyos, aunque no perdieron de vista el parabrisas-. ¿Estás seguro de esta noche?

-Si has cambiado de opinión con respecto a haberme invitado al baile –intentó bromear Cas. Dean dibujó una sonrisa enternecida-.

Doblaron en otra esquina, tomando una calle amplia flanqueada por jardines, casas dispersas y un muro bajo de ladrillos que rodeaba el aparcamiento del instituto. El lugar estaba atestado pero no les fue difícil encontrar un sitio cerca a la puerta.

-Sabes que lo que hablo –antes de bajar Dean le dedicó una radiante mirada esmeralda a Castiel-.

El pelinegro, aunque nervioso, deslizó una de sus manos tras la nuca de Dean. Posó sus labios sobre los del rubio y se movió en un beso lento, sugerente, en el que jugó con su lengua acariciando las comisuras de los labios contrarios. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro sonrojado de Dean.

-Quiero hacerlo. Confío en ti y te amo –lo miró con el ceño algo arrugado-. Y te deseo tanto… -suspiró al oído de Dean, haciendo que éste se mordiera el labio inferior-.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas voy a salir de este aparcamiento y que Charlie y Crowley me maten si quieren. O peor, te quitaré ese traje ahora mismo y toda la escuela se enterará de mi nombre –dijo y Castiel rió bajito-.

-¿Qué tienes contra mi traje? –le espetó, fingiendo seriedad-.

-Créeme, a estas alturas, lo detesto –Dean le besó la nariz, antes de bajar-.

Pronto estuvieron en la entrada del instituto. La nieve había sido paleada a los costados pero los copos no tardaron en caer sobre los cabellos de ambos. Valiéndose del frío como excusa Castiel entrelazó su mano a la de Dean, aunque él no tardó en abrazarlo por la cintura para entrar. Los pasillos habían sido adornados con hileras de luces blancas y algo de escarcha plateada, pero la puerta al gimnasio, donde sería el baile, parecía la entrada a otro mundo.

Había una cortina de estrellas diminutas colgadas en la entrada, al traspasarla se hallaba el gimnasio flanqueado por dos enormes árboles de navidad blancos, y tapizado por guirnaldas de seda escarchada color plata. Había mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos, y bombillos dorados colgaban del techo.

En la pululante multitud que iba y venía dentro, se encontraron con Charlie. Estaba bonita con su corto vestido bermellón y el cabello recogido; e iba del brazo de Sam, quién la había invitado para acallar las burlas que la pelirroja solía sufrir por el simple hecho de que gustasen las chicas. Meg no tardó en aparecer; ella había invitado a Crowley al baile, y ambos se veían bien: él con un traje azul oscuro, y ella con un vestido de lentejuelas violetas.

Hasta que el baile diera inicio oficialmente encontraron una mesa. Crowley se la pasó imitando cómo Meg le había invitado. Charlie no paraba de decir que para bailar con Sam necesitaría subirse a una silla. El menor de los hermanos Winchester no perdía oportunidad de escabullirse donde Castiel para preguntarle si ya había terminado de leer "Canción de Navidad" de Charles Dickens (lo cual ambos se habían propuesto hacer antes de la noche buena) Dean los llamó cerebritos, y Meg lo retó a mencionar un libro que haya leído durante el último mes. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

El baile empezó con unas palabras de la presidenta del comité de eventos sociales, y otras pocas de la directora. Una canción moderna abrió la celebración navideña, las parejas no tardaron en pasar a la pista, entre ellos Charlie y Sam. Cuando la música se alegró un poco Meg arrastró a Crowley a bailar; un latigazo de sonidos electrónicos progresivos restalló y la fiesta pareció volverse loca.

Cas y Dean, por su lado, permanecieron en las mesas, bebiendo ponche. A ojos de los demás parecían dos aburridos, cuando en realidad ambos se sentían a gusto con estar así. A Dean no le gustaba esa música. Y Castiel no sabía bailar.

-¡Oye, no seas un aburrido! Saca a tu novio a bailar –le había molestado Sam una vez fue a sentarse con Charlie en la mesa, ambos exhaustos de tanto bailar-.

Dean dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Castiel quién sacudió la cabeza; era demasiado descoordinado y tímido para bailar. Pero, aparentemente molesto, Dean soltó un resoplido se puso de pie y desapareció entre la multitud.

Cas sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado inseguro, pero temió que Dean se hubiese marchado para bailar con alguien más.

La música se detuvo de pronto, y hubo murmullos de disgusto. Entonces Cas supo que sólo había estado siendo un tonto: vio a Dean moverse cerca del Dj, pidiéndole algo. La multitud se dispersó rumbo a los bocaditos y al ponche, y para cuando la pista estuvo despejada, una canción especial empezó a sonar.

Las primeras notas eran suaves, después la grave voz de Elvis Presley entonó las primeras estrofas de la letra, y así se mecía la melodía como una suave brisa elevando los copos de nieve.

Castiel abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Dean cruzaba la pista, descaradamente, hacia él. El rubio le tomó por las manos, y sin darle oportunidad a protestar lo llevó al centro del gimnasio. Dos manos lo apretaron por la cintura, y sus brazos fueron a rodear los hombros de Dean.

-Dean, no se bailar –se quejó Castiel, con los labios resecos-.

-Sólo cierra los ojos, y escucha la canción –susurró él, en su oído-.

El moreno descubrió que podía mecerse con cierta dignidad, siguiendo los pasos de Dean, y apretándose entre sus brazos. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos varias parejas se habían sumado a su baile. Entonces la música volvió a cambiar, y tomó por sorpresa a Cas que después de Elvis, sonara la voz de Freddie Mercury. Pero Dean fue más rápido que su asombro, y lo tomó por la cintura.

Esos sí que fueron pasos torpes e improvisados pero Dean descubrió cómo hacer que We Are The Champions se convirtiera en una especie de exagerado vals ridículo que hizo reír y aplaudir a varios. Mientras Castiel se elevaba sujeto por las manos de Dean en su cintura, caía y daba una voltereta sin soltar la mano del rubio, sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

Para cuando terminó la canción y varios de sus compañeros aplaudieron por el espectáculo montado. Castiel rió, puso sus manos en cada mejilla de Dean y lo besó. Sabía que eran el par de idiotas más ridículos de todos, pero también eran el par de idiotas más enamorados.

Después de ello volvieron a reunirse en la mesa con sus amigos, para recuperar el aliento. Ninguno se calló sus comentarios, felicitaciones y bromas al respecto. En algún punto la música volvió a su estado inicial, Charlie arrastró a Sam de vuelta a la pista y Meg dejó que Crowley la llevase por allí para ponerle algo de licor a sus vasos de ponche. Aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos Castiel tomó a Dean por la mano y tironeó de él fuera del gimnasio a través del pasillo, hacia el Impala estacionado en el aparcamiento.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Vámonos ahora! –Dijo entre risas, golpeteando el capó del auto mientras Dean buscaba las llaves-.

Subieron, y Dean empezó a conducir. Castiel no tenía idea a donde irían, le bastaba esa noche fría, con Lawrence cubierta de nieve y las farolas resplandeciendo en cada calle, y Dean Winchester a su lado. Dean, por su parte, había planeado con lujo de detalle esa blanca noche del veinte de diciembre.

 **Continuará… más pronto de lo que se imaginan.**

 **;)**


	12. Canción de Navidad (Parte II)

**ADVERTENCIA: sexo explícito, relación hombrexhombre.**

 **Capítulo 11**

" **Canción de Navidad (Parte II)"**

Los neumáticos del Impala crujían sobre el asfalto. Las luces de Lawrence fueron dispersándose conforme abandonaban el centro, y al final sólo los acompañaron las farolas de la interestatal, guiando su camino. Un firmamento multicolor, salpicado de estrellas y polvo cósmico brillaba en el horizonte de ambos. O así lo veía Castiel, mientras el viento gélido golpeaba su rostro, colándose por la ventana abierta.

Ni siquiera le importaba hacia donde iban. Su corazón palpitaba emocionado contra sus costillas, y aunque lo tomó por sorpresa que no fuesen a un hotel, sabía que estaría bien junto a Dean. Dio una mirada a su mochila en el asiento trasero, sólo para sentirse menos nervioso.

Entonces el auto dio un brinco. Habían curvado en un camino polvoriento desviándose de la interestatal. Castiel frunció el entrecejo, viendo como a sus costados todo se volvía oscuro salvo por el resplandor de las luces del Impala. Miró a Dean, ladeando la cabeza, y entornando sus confundidos ojos azules. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, y devolvió su mano a la rodilla de Cas, acariciando tentativamente su pierna.

-Tranquilo, te traje aquí para que nadie escuche tus gritos… pero no en ese sentido –bromeó-.

El moreno se puso color de la grana y desvió sus ojos azules hacia la espesura de ese bosque. Conforme ascendían, con el auto traqueteando bajo ellos, los árboles se convertían en maleza y los charcos en nieve derretida. Castiel concentró su atención en un mensaje de Charlie que le acababa de llegar a su celular preguntando dónde se habían metido. Para cuando alzó la cabeza, creyó que el auto había empezado a volar.

Más tarde descubrió que Dean había estacionado en una saliente rocosa que se asomaba entre los árboles. Desde el lugar podía verse todo Lawrence. Castiel extendió su cuello por sobre el tablero, maravillado. Podía reconocer cada calle, bordeada por el alumbrado público; y divisar el titilar del millar de luces navideñas en los apartamentos, casas y demás.

-Baja. Tienes que verlo como se debe –le dijo Dean, antes de bajar él primero-.

Castiel alcanzó la mochila que había tirado en el asiento trasero del impala y tomó su gabardina. Tras colocársela abrió su puerta, siguiendo al rubio. No tuvo que andar mucho, pues estaban a dos literales pasos del borde. Bajo ellos se extendía un pequeño bosque, salpicado por el resplandor de un par de casas.

Cuando Cas llegó a su lado, Dean le rodeó la cintura, y depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece, ángel? –Preguntó, en tono dulce-.

-Es hermoso, Dean.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa saliente rocosa. Al salir del instituto Castiel creyó que apenas estuvieran solos Dean empezaría a arrancarle la ropa, desesperado. En lugar de ello, y de verdad lo apreciaba, se sentaron al borde del acantilado donde no había nieve, a beber unas cervezas que Dean sacó del maletero del Impala junto con una bolsa de regalices de cereza. Dedicaron un buen tiempo a besarse despacio, a tratar de divisar desde allí la casa de alguno de sus amigos, o una iglesia o el mismo instituto.

Castiel estaba terminándose los regalices cuando Dean se inclinó para besarlo. Esta vez fue diferente. Las cosas fluyeron por sí mismas, y pronto los labios de Dean succionaban los de Castiel, y sus dientes tironeaban de los labios del moreno.

-Dean… -suspiró el pelinegro. La bolsa de regalices se le cayó de las manos, mismas que enterró en esos mechones de rubios cabellos cortos. Correspondió el beso con ferviente deseo, paseando su lengua sobre la de Dean, entreabriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar mientras se presionaba dentro del beso-.

Inconscientemente las manos de Dean se escondieron bajo la gabardina de Castiel, buscando la cintura del muchacho. Los besos del rubio descendieron por la mandíbula de su novio, hasta el cuello. Dio una mordida, y sintió como Castiel vibraba en sus manos, soltando un jadeo.

Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados, y Cas pensó que hacía tanto calor que derretiría la nieve.

-Cas –dijo Dean, de pronto, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello del pelinegro. El moreno paseó sus manos por debajo de la camisa arrugada de otro-. Castiel vamos al auto. Por favor, ángel, no sabes cuánto te necesito –suplicó-.

Castiel asintió varias veces, con el aliento saliéndole entre jadeos y la piel hormigueando como si fuese a hacer combustión. En un arrebato de locura tomó a Dean por la barbilla y le lamió los labios antes de besarlo. El rubio gimió.

-Sabes a cerveza –dijo Cas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Dean llevó sus manos al trasero de Castiel, y apretó-.

No supieron cómo pero de un instante a otro estaban besándose contra la puerta trasera del impala, con Dean tanteando con dedos torpes la manija en el intento de abrirla. Castiel tenía una pierna apretada contra el trasero del rubio, y las caderas de ambos se movían arrítmicamente frotando sus entrepiernas semi despiertas y todavía vestidas.

La puerta chasqueó y Dean jadeó sabiendo lo que sucedería. Se movió con los brazos de Castiel alrededor de su cuello, intentando entrar en el asiento trasero. Pero el pelinegro lo detuvo. Depositó cortos besos en el rostro y cuello de Dean…

-Te quiero, Dean.

-Lo sé, ángel. Lo sé –y entonces el rubio lo empujó dentro del auto-.

Castiel se desplomó algo brusco sobre su espalda, con el cuero del Impala crujiendo bajo su peso. Dean lo contempló un momento; Cas tenía los labios enrojecidos, las mejillas ruborizadas, y un bulto cada vez más duro en los pantalones. El rubio soltó un resuello sintiendo que algo en su interior se retorcía, como si estuviera hambriento.

Se deslizó sobre Castiel para seguir besándolo. Cerró la puerta con un manotazo, y empezó a quitarle la gabardina al pelinegro. Entre movimientos erráticos de caderas, jadeos agitados y gimoteos; entre manos acariciando cada porción de piel, y labios probando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Dean y Castiel terminaron desnudos.

El pelinegro le había retirado la ropa con manos torpes, y no pudo evitar temblar cuando tuvo el miembro duro y erguido de Dean, en su mano. Apretó y el rubio soltó un jadeo, abriéndole las piernas y apartándole la mano para seguirlo besando, sintiendo su desnudes tan cerca a la de Castiel

Dean sabía que era la primera vez de Castiel por lo que procuró acariciarlo, besarlo y susurrarle palabras dulces mientras lo masturbaba con paciencia. Los cristales del Impala estaban empañados cuando Dean bajó una de sus manos hasta el culo de Cas, apretando una de sus nalgas antes de deslizar un dedo en su entrada.

El moreno apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dean, abriendo los ojos ante la sensación. No era algo molesto, pero se sentía incómodo. Respiró, tratando de relajarse.

Dean empezó a mover el índice dentro de Cas, tratando de controlar sus propios gemidos cuando el moreno apretaba alrededor de su dedo. Pronto lo sacó y lo volvió a introducir, esta vez llegando más dentro. Castiel cerró los ojos, sintiendo una ligera punzada. Besó al rubio para tranquilizarse, sentía que se iba a desmayar o a volverse loco antes de que esos dedos se convirtieran en otra parte de la anatomía de Dean.

Cuando un segundo dedo entró en él, Castiel no pudo evitar ponerse rígido. Había dolido. Mordió sus labios para contener un quejido, pero Dean lo notó por su rostro crispado. Ese par de ojos verdes no se apartaban del rostro del pelinegro, en busca de cualquier señal que le indicase que parara.

-Espera… hay… pásame mi mochila –pidió Cas, sintiendo su boca seca-. El bolsillo grande… en el bolsillo.

Con la mano que se apartó del miembro de Cas, Dean recogió la mochila del moreno, del suelo. Sin saber de qué se trataba hizo lo que Cas le decía, y enarcó ambas cejas, descolocado y confundo cuando se encontró con condones y lubricante.

-¿Compraste lubricante y condones? –Al escuchar su tono rasposo Castiel abrió ambos ojos-.

-No son míos. Bueno sí, pero eran de alguien más –intentó explicarse y por primera vez vio que los ojos de Dean estaban que botaban chispas-.

-Están en tu mochila pero son de alguien más. ¿Castiel hay algo que quieras decirme?

El moreno rió. No era la situación más propicia para lanzar una carcajada pero ver el rostro celoso de Dean, mientras dos de sus dedos seguían dentro, fue algo cómico. Pero los dedos se enterraron un poco más, haciendo que Castiel soltara un quejido.

-Serías tan gentil, Castiel Novak, de explicarme ¿por qué hay condones de "alguien más" en tú maldita mochila?

Castiel tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para ignorar el par de dedos enterrados en su entrada, para tomar a Dean por la barbilla, inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo. El beso duró hasta que sintió al rubio relajado.

-Eres el primero Dean Winchester. Mi primero –susurró, sintiendo un enjambre revolotearle en el estómago-. Sólo que el idiota de mi hermano... me regaló eso. Como dije, es un idiota.

-¿Lucifer? –Inquirió Dean, recuperando la calma-. Pues dale mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Castiel asintió medio sonriendo. Los dedos comenzaron a moverse otra vez y los besos continuaron. El tercer dedo entró con facilidad gracias al lubricante, y después de un par de punzadas, Castiel empezó a sentir un cosquilleo placentero. La mano de Dean alrededor de su erección lo hacía sentir maravilloso. Gimió.

Dean retiró los dedos al saberlo lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo. Castiel alcanzó un condón y se lo colocó a Dean. No despegó sus ojos azules del rostro extasiado del rubio mientras su mano se deslizaba desde la punta de su miembro casi llegando a la base, con el látex lubricado.

Castiel sabía que iba a doler, pero no supo cuánto hasta que la punta no traspasó su entrada. Clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Dean, apretando sus mandíbulas y los párpados en el intento de ignorar el dolor. Pero el rubio continuó deslizándose y Cas sintió que le desgarraría.

-Espera, Dean. Espera, ve más despacio –pidió-.

El rubio lo hizo. Cuando hubo llegado al final y sus bolas chocaron con el trasero de Castiel, el par de orbes verdes miraron al moreno. Tenía el rostro contrito, y dos gruesas lágrimas habían rodado de las comisuras de sus ojos hasta perderse en el cuero del asiento.

-Lo siento, Cas –empezó a moverse, besando las lágrimas de las cuales sólo salían más-.

-Tú sigue, tranquilo… sigue –lo animaba el moreno, pero Dean escuchaba en su voz rota que no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Trató de distraerlo besándolo y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo pero los quejidos involuntarios de Cas no dejaban de salir-.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dean se sintió un monstruo egoísta. No quería que la primera vez de Castiel fuera así de dolorosa. Intentó con más lubricante, ir más despacio.

-Ve más rápido, hazlo. No te preocupes por mí, Dean –pidió Cas. Casi en una súplica, y Dean lo entendió: quería que terminase con esa tortura pronto-.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo. Besando esos dulces labios que sabían a regaliz, tomó a Castiel por las caderas y arremetió cada vez más rápido. Mientras más pronto se corriera él, Cas dejaría de sufrir.

Uno. Dos. Tres estocadas, y de alguna forma las piernas de Castiel y las manos de Dean en sus caderas cambiaron el ángulo de las penetraciones.

Cas se sacudió, tembló, gritó y mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que por un segundo el rubio creyó que le había roto algo. Detuvo sus estocadas, sintiéndose horrible por hacerle eso, pero entonces:

-Dean… ahí, Dean… hazlo de nuevo, por favor –Cas sollozó de placer. Las piernas le temblaban, los labios también, y jadeaba-.

Dean mantuvo las caderas de Castiel en ese ángulo, con ambas manos. El moreno retorció y encorvó la espalda contra el asiento de cuero, clavándole los tobillos en la columna a Dean. Sentía como si la punta del miembro de Dean presionara un botón dentro de él; con cada estocada enviaba una ola de placer que lo hacía ver puntitos blancos.

-¡Sí, Dean, así! ¡Oh, Dean! ¡Ah, por Dios! ¡Así! –Castiel olvidó el dolor-.

El rubio, por su parte, besaba a Cas por todo el cuerpo, sin detener las penetraciones escuchando el chocar de sus bolas con el culo de su chico. Lo sentía retorcerse, vibrar, arder bajo el cosquilleo del placer, y por los apretones que daba la entrada de Cas, sabía que ninguno lograría resistir mucho más.

-¡Mmm, Cas! ¡Así, ángel! ¡Así! –gemía el rubio, mientras la caderas del moreno se mecían al encuentro de las suyas-.

El ritmo aumentó. Lo mismo hizo el calor. Y entre caricias y gemidos, Castiel terminó encima de Dean. Cabalgándolo con una mano entrelazada en la de él, y otra en el cristal empañado a través del cual podía ver Lawrence refulgir en la noche.

Una corriente eléctrica chisporroteó en la pelvis de Castiel, descendió por sus piernas sacudiéndolas, y estalló por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si su alma se expandiera en todas direcciones, fundiéndose con la de Dean. Chorros de tibio semen abandonaron su olvidado miembro duro mientras él se convulsionaba.

-Ah… ah, Dean.

Dean lo atrapó entre sus brazos, besándolo y aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas para que el orgasmo de su novio, de su Castiel, se prolongara. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no hubo terminado de caer rendido, cuando Dean sintió su propio clímax azotar como un látigo cada hueso de su sudoroso cuerpo.

Dean se corrió enterrándose bien adentro de Castiel; quién permaneció tumbado en su pecho, temblando. El orgasmo de ambos hubo pasado cuando intentó retirarse de ese estrecho interior tibio.

-No. No todavía. Quédate… dentro, un poco más –suspiró Cas, y Dean no pudo más que concedérselo-.

Castiel le besó la barbilla mientras lo sentía ponerse flácido dentro de él. Lo demás fue borroso. La sensación de estar vacío lo había abrumado, pero los brazos de Dean se lo compensaron. Hacía frío dentro del Impala, por lo que el rubio los cubrió a ambos con la gabardina de Cas, bajo la cual, finalmente, se quedaron dormidos.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a todas las personas que han dejado Reviews ;)**

 **xoxo**


	13. La Canción Ha Terminado

**Capítulo 12**

" **La Canción Ha Terminado"**

Una fina capa de nieve había cubierto el Impala. Las ventanas empañadas impedían ver el exterior, pero al abrir sus pesados párpados Castiel supo que había amanecido. Se removió en los brazos de Dean que aún lo rodeaban, disfrutando el calor del cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, e intentando acomodarse. Escondió el rostro en el regazo de Dean escuchando el palpitar acompasado del corazón del rubio.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa apacible, sintiendo que algo se expandía en su pecho, estremeciendo sus huesos de una forma deliciosa, y amenazando con estallar.

-Bueno días, Cas –murmuró Dean entre sueños, posando sus entreabiertos orbes esmeraldas en el chico que dormía en su regazo. Apretó con más fuerza sus brazos sobre la espalda de Castiel, y depositó un beso en esa maraña de cabellos negros. Olía a clavo y limón, Dean soltó una risita al notarlo-.

-Hola, Dean –respondió el moreno posando su barbilla sobre el pecho de su novio, mirándolo con ese par de ojos imposiblemente azules-.

Envueltos en una tibieza dulce y un silencio cómodo se vistieron. Dean se detenía de vez en cuando para besar a _su_ chico, y lo ayudó a abotonarse la camisa. Tardaron un buen rato en terminar, y otro tanto en besarse en el asiento trasero. Una vez en la parte delantera, el rubio puso en marcha el auto, viendo de reojo que Cas hacía una mueca de incomodidad al sentarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, preocupado mientras tomaban la interestatal de vuelta a Lawrence-.

-Creo que no caminaré en un par de semanas –se quejó Cas, sonriendo e inclinándose para besar a Dean-, pero fue maravilloso.

Dean hinchó el pecho, orgulloso y Castiel rodó los ojos. Alguno de los dos encendió la radio y, aunque no les gustaba demasiado la música moderna She Will Be Loved hizo que el rubio le dedicase a Cas un par de furtivas miradas.

-Te amo –le soltó Dean, de repente-.

-Y yo a ti –respondió Cas, sobrecogido y ruborizado-.

…

Eran las siete de la mañana y el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un celeste grisáceo cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa de los Novak. Castiel depositó un beso en los labios de Dean, a modo de despedida, pero permaneció otro tanto abrazado al rubio, con sus cuerpos pegados, y su aliento acariciando el cuello de su novio.

-¡Te veo mañana! –exclamó Dean, viendo como Castiel atravesaba el jardín delantero con pasos incómodos. El moreno agitó una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ver cómo el Impala desaparecía por la calle-.

Lo más seguro era que Lucifer y Anna aun no hubiesen llegado, y su padre debía estar dormido gracias a sus extraños horarios de escritura, por lo que Cas entró silenciosamente. Cerró la puerta de la estancia, y se dirigió a las escaleras, con su gabardina en un brazo y la mochila en el otro.

Atravesó al largo corredor del segundo piso rumbo al baño, echó seguro a la puerta y se desvistió. En tanto el agua corría llenando de vapor el cuarto de baño, Castiel se desnudó; se tomó su tiempo para recorrer las marcas que habían dejado los dedos de Dean en torno a sus caderas, o los moretones que adornaban su cuello y hombros.

Suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa embelesada, antes de sumergirse en la tina.

Tomó un baño largo, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. A veces sentía ganas de gritar, otras de llorar de alegría. Quería tener a Dean en ese preciso momento, pero también no quería volverlo a ver por la vergüenza. En resumen: estaba loco… loco por Dean Winchester.

Para cuando fue a su habitación faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Se colocó una camiseta vieja, y unos jeans negros holgados. Escuchó pasos y voces en el piso de abajo por lo que decidió bajar a comer algo. No tenía nada de sueño.

Un mensaje sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y bajó las escaleras leyéndolo. En realidad tenía varios mensajes acumulados, todos de sus amigos y uno de Lucifer. Los primeros preguntaban dónde se habían metido él y Dean, y le anunciaban que irían a terminar la fiesta en un billar clandestino en las afueras de Lawrence, el idiota de su hermano lo "felicitaba"

Respondió el mensaje de Sam con naturalidad; con Crowley y Meg tuvo algo más de cuidado, considerando las mentes pervertidas que tenían ese par. A su hermano Lucifer prefirió enviarle un emoticón serio. Guardó su celular, algo incómodo al pensar que su hermano sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se suponía que era algo sólo entre Dean y él, algo íntimo.

Dean.

Sonrió al pensar en él. Al recordar que la noche anterior, en el asiento trasero del amado auto del rubio, habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Ni Lucifer podía arruinar la felicidad de Castiel. Envió un último mensaje a Meg, guardó su celular y entró en la sala. Para su sorpresa descubrió a su padre allí. Chuck estaba en pijamas, sentando en el sofá principal armando unas cuantas cajas de cartón.

-Castiel ¿Cómo dormiste? –Le preguntó, distraído-.

-Bien –respondió Cas, con un nudo formándose en su estómago-, ¿Para qué son esas cajas? –preguntó, sin querer creerlo-.

Había visto las mismas cajas hace varios meses en el apartamento de Nueva Jersey. Las mismas cajas de cartón que su padre armaba antes de empezar a empacar todo.

-Hijo, la editorial llamó, van a publicar mi novela pero necesitan que esté en Nueva York todo ese tiempo. Debo ir allá por al menos un año –explicó, con tono apenado-.

-¿Te irás? –preguntó Castiel y se odió por lo esperanzado que sonaba-.

Pero Lucifer era mayor de edad y podía cuidar de él y Anna sin problema. Los dos menores tenían buenas calificaciones y su padre sabía que eran responsables. No había razón para dejar Lawrence… No la había.

-Castiel, dejarlos a ti y a Anna en manos de Lucifer sería una locura –contestó su padre, entendiendo lo que su hijo proponía y poniéndose de pie. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Castiel-. Sé que has tomado cariño a Lawrence y has hecho amigos, y que quieres mucho a ese muchacho… Dean. Pero estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo de nuevo en Nueva York, conocer a otra persona.

-No –Castiel se sacudió la mano de su padre, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón en sus pies-. No, yo no me iré de aquí –exclamó-.

-Castiel, todavía eres menor de edad y falta mucho para que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. No puedes quedarte en Lawrence por tu cuenta. Y eres demasiado joven como para entender que Dean es tu primer amor, eso es muy lindo, pero puede que conozcas a otro chico y…

-¡No! No me iré de Lawrence. Aquí tengo amigos y amo a Dean. Lo amo y no voy a dejarlo –lo interrumpió Castiel, retrocediendo más y más-. Papá, por favor, siempre he hecho lo que me dices. Jamás he desobedecido, ni he puesto oposición a tus planes como Gabriel, Lucifer o Anna. Pero sólo por esta vez… ¡Sólo por esta vez no nos hagas esto! –su voz se había quebrado-.

-Tenemos que irnos, Castiel –repitió su padre, con voz firme-, no hay otra opción. De lo contrario no habrá publicación e incumpliré el contrato que ya firmé por toda la saga de Sobrenatural. Despídete de tus amigos, empaca todo. Nos iremos el viernes por la mañana. Fin de la discusión –dijo, tajante-.

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en los oídos embotados de Castiel. Antes de atreverse a protestar salió corriendo de casa. Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolía el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas como cuando su madre había muerto; no podía respirar, y sentía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, así que no le quedó más que pedalear sin rumbo.

 **Continuará…**


	14. Entre Tus Alas

**En este me demoré un poco…**

 **ADVERTENCIA: sexo explícito, hombrexhombre**

 **Capítulo 13**

" **Entre tus Alas"**

El frío caló a Castiel hasta los huesos pero no dejó de caminar. Había pedaleado hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, y después comenzó a andar. Paseó por cada rincón de Lawrence, perdido en sus pensamientos, con la nieve cubriéndolo.

Quería gritar y maldecir, pero no pudo. Se sentía impotente, débil, frágil, y eso provocó un nudo en su garganta. Mientras avanzaba por una larga avenida cubierta de nieve, tiritando con el frío en las venas, se puso sus auriculares. La música ensordeció el mundo, y así, Castiel no vio pasar las horas.

Una vez cayó la noche estaba tan abrumado no supo a dónde ir, quería regresar a casa, quería pedalear hacia la interestatal y desaparecer en el horizonte estrellado. En lugar de ello terminó en un callejón, entre dos edificios viejos. Apoyó su espalda junto a un contenedor de basura y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Admiró el cielo, y la sensación de impotencia volvió a congelarle los huesos.

O quizá era la nieve bajo sus pies, los copos derretidos en su cabello y en sus hombros, o las barricadas de nieve paleada que delineaban las aceras.

Propinó una patada a su bicicleta, sin saber qué hacer. Si le pedía ayuda a Michael éste le diría que obedeciera a su padre; Gabriel aun no terminaba su carrera y no tenía espacio para recibir a su hermano menor aunque lo hubiera hecho de buena gana. Y Lucifer ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria, además siempre le había gustado Nueva York por lo que, ni perdiendo la cordura se negaría a mudarse allí.

Derrotado, Castiel se abrazó a sí mismo. El frío besando su piel era casi doloroso, y sabía que no podía quedarse a dormir en un callejón encima de la nieve.

Estaba muy oscuro allí, al tomar su celular con dedos temblorosos la luz de la pantalla lo deslumbró. Tenía al menos diez llamadas perdidas de su padre. Quiso por un momento llamarlo y decirle que lo fuera a ver. Pero se lo pensó mejor, y marcó otro número.

-¿Cas? ¡Maldición, dónde te has metido! –Contestó Dean, casi al instante-. Tu padre vino a ver si estabas conmigo, y no supe que decirle… ¿Cas? ¿Castiel?

Cas se había quedado en silencio, respirando pesadamente sobre el teléfono, escuchando la voz de Dean y sintiendo un calor recorrerle su helado cuerpo.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Lo siento –ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Dean le dijo-. ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí. ¿Pero dónde demonios estás tú?

-¿Está Sam contigo? –Cas volvió a ignorarlo. Recogió su bicicleta con una mano-.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Voy para allá - antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo más, Cas colgó la llamada-.

Pedaleó, esta vez con una pequeña llama en el pecho. Porque las cosas se estaban yendo a la mierda pero sabía que tenía a Dean, podía confiar en él, y aunque su padre lo llevara a Nueva York el viernes, por lo menos podía tener un momento de paz, un trozo de paraíso, junto al rubio.

Llegó a la pequeña y desvencijada casa de los Winchester en unos minutos. El jardín delantero estaba cubierto de nieve y una corona navideña empolvada adornaba la puerta principal. Arrojó su bicicleta entre los arbustos que crecían bajo la ventana de la sala, y subió corriendo por las escaleras chirriantes de madera del pórtico. Timbró varias veces.

La perilla dio un chasquido y giró; junto con Dean salió el suave sonido de una canción. Una de esas antiguas que al rubio le gustaba, una de sonidos suaves. Hey Jude. Cas la reconoció, sintió un nudo en el estómago y los ojos escocerle.

-¿Cas? ¿Dónde te metiste? Tu padre dijo… -espetó, Dean, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes cargados de preocupación-. ¡Por Dios estás helado!

-¡Olvida a mi padre! ¡Olvídate de todo! –exclamó Castiel. Rodeó a Dean con ambos brazos por el cuello, y lo besó sabiendo que si no lo hacía terminaría llorando-. Sólo bésame… por favor –lo empujó dentro de la casa-.

Dean tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez la puerta se cerró Castiel se apretó contra él. El rubio no tuvo problemas en abrazarlo por la cintura, con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus cuerpos estuviesen fundidos.

La ropa estorbaba. El beso de Castiel era tan necesitado que Dean tuvo que apartarse un poco para comprobar que ese fuera _su_ chico en verdad. El moreno aprovechó esto para abrir el pantalón de Dean.

-¡Ey, Cas, tranquilo, ángel! ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó cuándo, con las manos dentro de su camiseta, Castiel empezó a besarle el cuello-.

-Nada –respondió el pelinegro, con la voz estrangulada-, nada –besó varias veces los labios de Dean-, sólo te necesito ¿bien? Necesito hacerlo contigo, amor.

La entrepierna de Dean dio un tirón. Castiel solía ser tímido, inexperto y verlo allí, de pie frente a él, diciéndole aquello era tan sexy y fuera de lugar que el rubio se sintió enfermo de deseo. Pero seguía siendo la estancia de su casa, y Sam podía llegar en cualquier momento; así que empujó a Castiel hacia el corredor, sin dejar de besarlo.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared de tapiz oscuro Castiel retiró la camisa de Dean. Las caderas de ambos se frotaban entre sí en un movimiento frenético. Dean le mordió el cuello y Cas dejó escapar un gruñido a la vez que enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

-¿Qué has hecho con Castiel? –le preguntó Dean, mirándolo a los ojos, y respirando entrecortadamente-.

Arrancó la camisa de Cas, ascendió por el cuello de éste con mordidas, y finalmente se fundieron en un beso caliente. La lengua de Castiel acariciaba la de Dean, y los gemidos de ambos se perdían en sus bocas.

Tomando al moreno por el trasero Dean terminó de recorrer el pasillo, llevándolo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con una patada, y depositó a Cas en su cama. Volteó hacia el estéreo para subir el volumen de la música, e iba a abalanzarse sobre el muchacho, pero Castiel fue más rápido. Atrajo las caderas de Dean con ambas manos, le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer de un tirón engullendo el miembro duro del rubio en su boca.

Las manos de Dean tomaron al moreno por los hombros; arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo esa tibia cavidad húmeda moverse al ritmo de la mano que le apretaba las bolas. No bajó su mirada hacia Cas, sabiendo que si veía como se la mamaba, se correría.

Dejándolo casi al borde, Castiel se apartó. Dio una mordida en la cadera de Dean antes de despojarse de sus propios pantalones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dean lo tomó por la cintura, besándolo con fuerza mientras atrapaba en su mano las erecciones de ambos. Frotó hasta que su brazo dolió, y hasta que ambos rodaron por la cama.

-¿Está bien si…?

-Hazme lo que sea. ¡Sólo házmelo, por favor! –suplicó Castiel, y eso bastó-.

Dean olvidó incluso el condón, apenas tuvo la cordura para poner algo de lubricante en la entrada de Cas y prepararlo con un par de dedos. Entró en el moreno con una sola estocada. El pelinegro tenía la cabeza contra la almohada, por lo que, en esa posición sintió la polla del rubio golpear de lleno su próstata.

Castiel gimió, se retorció, sintió cada oleada de placer mientras Dean entraba y salía de su estreches, hasta que dejó de pensar en Nueva York, y en las cajas de cartón. Olvidó todo por completo como si una cortina blanca hubiera descendido en su mente borrando cualquier cosa que no fuera Dean. Dean Winchester agitado, sudoroso y jadeante, encima suyo, con sus manos sobre las suyas y los labios en su oído, susurrándole incoherencias.

Aparte del viejo rock en el estéreo sólo se escucharon sus gemidos.

-¡Más fuerte Dean, más rápido! Así… ah… así ¡Dean! ¡Dean! –gritaba y gemía Cas, con su voz rasposa, ignorando el dolor y concentrándose en el placer-.

-¡Mmm Cas! ¿Qué demonios te poseyó? ¡Maldición, estás tan estrecho! ¡Maldición! ¡Cas! ¡Cas!

Cuando las caderas de Castiel se acompasaron a las frenéticas estocadas de Dean, el mundo ardió en llamas. Algo estalló, algo se rompió, o quizá no fue nada pero ambos lo sintieron tal cual. Castiel se corrió primero, esparciéndose sobre la cama de Dean. El rubio lo tomó por las nalgas abriéndoselas un poco más, entrando un par de veces, antes de llenarlo con su semilla.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? Estabas tan caliente -Dean repartió unos cuantos besos en la espalda de Cas, pero éste se volteó-.

Desnudos en el revoltijo de la cama, Castiel besó a Dean, esta vez con mayor suavidad, saboreando esos labios, disfrutando de la tranquilidad post orgásmica. Las manos ásperas del rubio lo acariciaron con devoción, a la vez que las piernas de Cas volvían a rodearlo hundiéndole los tobillos en la espalda baja.

-Te amo, Cas. Y te quiero así siempre. Te quiero así cada día de mi maldita vida –le susurró en medio del beso-.

Aquello devolvió a Castiel a la realidad. No habrían más de esos días, de esos momentos. Lo perdería todo, a sus amigos, a Dean: para ir a Nueva York. El nudo volvió a su estómago y las lágrimas a sus ojos. Abrazó a Dean con todas sus fuerzas, y rompió a llorar.

-¿Cas? ¿Cas, qué tienes, amor?

-Mi padre. Es mi padre… nos iremos a Nueva York, el viernes –explicó Cas, con su rostro perlado de lágrimas, los labios temblándole y el pecho subiendo y bajando-.

Dean permaneció en el abrazo, aturdido, besando las lágrimas de Cas, pero pensando lo siguiente que diría. Su vida había estado vacía, porque aparte de cuidar de Sam jamás había hecho otra cosa, y desde que ese muchacho llegó a él en esa fiesta, ebrio en esa carretera a media noche cuando lo hizo subirse a su auto, todo había cambiado. Se sentía bien, se sentía vivo. No permitiría que se lo arrebaten… además, tenía reunido suficiente dinero para que Sam estuviese bien, y Bobby y su esposa cuidarían de su hermano menor, estaba seguro.

Así que tomó algo de valor, y dijo:

-Escapa conmigo. Vámonos de este maldito lugar. Iremos a la playa, o a Canadá. Escapa conmigo, Cas.

 **Continuará…**


	15. Cena en Familia

**Esto se va a descontrolaaar!... No mentira…. (Mejor no les lanzo spoilers)**

 **Capítulo 14**

" **Cena en Familia"**

Castiel estaba tan entusiasmado por escapar con Dean, quería con cada fibra de su ser recorrer el país en ese Impala haciendo el amor en el asiento trasero cuando se les antojara, sin embargo titubeó al responderle al rubio aquella tarde.

Después de haber llorado en los brazos de Dean y escuchar su propuesta ciega y decidida, el temor había abrumado al pelinegro.

Le pidió al rubio que le diera un par de días para pensárselo. Dolió ver como la emoción abandonaba esos ojos verdes reemplazada por la duda, pero Cas sabía que necesitaban meditarlo bien. En especial porque él tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado; jamás había estado lejos de su familia demasiado tiempo, y un vacío de incertidumbre se apoderaba de su estómago cuando intentaba pensar en dejar de lado la universidad, los planes para su futuro y todo aquello por lo que su padre parecía tan entusiasmado.

Quería huir con Dean sin pensarlo, no obstante se sentó a mirar como su padre y sus hermanos empacaban todo preparándose para la mudanza, envolviendo marcos de fotos, cerrando maletas, y sellando con cinta unas cuantas cajas.

Dean le había llamado varias veces pero Castiel no respondía a sus llamadas. Incluso lo había ido a ver, pero su padre había dicho que el moreno no se encontraba a pesar de que éste había escuchado todo desde la cocina. En las noches sentía deseos de llorar, pero no podía. Sabía que si elegía entre su familia y Dean Winchester, alguien saldría herido.

-Cobarde, eres un puto cobarde –se decía, a solas-.

La Noche Buena llegó el jueves antes de la mudanza junto con una nevada matinal y un taxi del cual bajaron sus hermanos mayores. En parte habían ido por las fiestas y también para ayudar con la mudanza del día siguiente.

Tenían planeada una cena sencilla pero el clima se les adelantó arrojando una nevada tan fuerte durante la mañana que, llegada la noche, hubo un apagón en todo Lawrence. Decididos a no romper la tradición de la cena de noche buena, Lucifer y Gabriel se encargaron de recoger leña y apiñarla en el patio trasero. Anna y su padre la encendieron, además llevaron un sinfín snacks, desde papitas hasta malvaviscos, a una mesa improvisada en un viejo banco de madera, mientras Michael y Castiel se ocupaban de acomodar unas cuantas sillas para sentarse alrededor del fuego.

Aun no llegaba la media noche cuando Castiel sintió su corazón encogerse. La escena de su padre bromeando con Gabriel y Michael, de Lucifer fastidiando a Anna, todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata celebrando su pequeña cena con malvaviscos asados y dulces, le pareció de lo más peculiar y hogareña.

Este momento cálido entre sus hermanos y su padre hizo reconsiderar a Castiel la idea tonta de escapar. Amaba a Dean pero siempre estaban las relaciones a distancia, pensó.

Pero la realidad lo abofeteó en la cara.

-¿Y qué tal Lucifer? ¿Reprobarás otro año? ¿O éste si le atinas? –Bromeó Michael, punzante-.

El rubio de ojos azul claro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo aprobaré, aunque quizá tenga que cogerme a alguna profesora para conseguirlo. Hay personas igual de lujuriosas y mojigatas que tú, Mike –respondió Lucifer, en un tono frío y calculador-.

Castiel se tensó. Gabriel, adivinando lo que se venía prefirió retirarse diciendo que había olvidado algo en la casa, aunque todo allí dentro eran cajas y cinta de embalaje apiñadas en la sala.

-Lucifer, es suficiente. Michael, no fastidies a tu hermano –ordenó su padre, tajante, poniéndose de pie-.

-Cuidado se lo ordenes, padre, o lo incumplirá a propósito –siseó Michael, con gesto altivo-.

Castiel sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Cerró los ojos deseando un poco de paciencia. Siempre era así con sus hermanos, y su padre realmente no sabía cómo controlarlos. Antes de que eso se saliera de control Chuck, siguió los pasos de Gabriel, y se retiró.

-El señor Perfecto ha hablado –le espetó Lucifer a su hermano mayor-.

-¡Chicos ya basta! Mañana es navidad sólo por esta vez no… –suplicó Anna, con las lágrimas en los ojos, enfurruñada en su silla mirando el fuego sin parpadear-.

-¿Vuelve a decir eso, Lucy? –lo retó Michael incorporándose e ignorando a Anna, pero antes de que Lucifer contestara un sonidillo los interrumpió-.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Castiel, era su celular. Dean le había enviado un mensaje preguntándole si podían verse a la media noche.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Michael, arrugando el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Castiel-.

-Su Dean –respondió Lucifer, Anna se tensó y Castiel palideció, abriendo sus ojos como platos en dirección a Michael-.

-¿Su? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Dean Winchester es sólo un amigo –Castiel rió nervioso-.

Gabriel lo habría aceptado de enterarse, Lucifer, Anna y su padre estaban de acuerdo, pero Michael era algo más… anticuado.

-¿Amigo? –Lucifer soltó en una risilla. Cas sabía que no era por hacer mal que lo dijo, sino por fastidiar a Michael donde más le dolía-. El otro día Castiel no podía ni sentarse de la cogida que tuvo con Dean Winchester.

-¡¿Qué?! –Michael prácticamente bramó aquello, volviendo sus ojos llameantes hacia Cas-. ¿Castiel te estás revolcando con un puto marica?

Castiel sintió el corazón paralizado. La mirada de Michael delataba asco, y le preguntaba a gritos si eso era mentira. El pelinegro quiso negarlo, quiso reír y acusar a Lucifer de estárselo inventando, pero entonces recordó cómo se sentía al lado de Dean, tan pleno, tan amado; y cómo sus amigos habían tomado su relación con entusiasmo y naturalidad.

Era libre al lado de Dean. Pensó en que abandonaría todo eso para ir a Nueva York, y se supo un tonto.

La frustración pudo más que cualquier cosa, que su timidez y el miedo hacia su hermano, e, inesperadamente, Castiel espetó:

-Yo me revuelco con quién a mí me dé la gana, y no vuelvas a llamar marica a mi novio.

Castiel no escuchó bien la risa de Lucifer, ni el grito de Anna sumándose a la exclamación molesta de su padre. El golpe repentino de Michael lo aturdió tanto que de pronto estaba en el suelo, con las manos enterradas en la nieve y la sangre de su nariz tiñendo aquel frío manto blanco.

-¡Michael, maldición! – Gruñó Chuck, agarrando a su hijo mayor por el brazo y apartándolo de Castiel de un tirón-.

-¿Tu lo sabías, padre? –Le acusó Michael-, ¿Ustedes? –Crispó los labios mientras veía a Lucifer y Anna-.

-¡Hijo, no vuelvas a poner una mano en Castiel! -exclamó su padre, apretando los puños-.

Gabriel, que acababa de salir de la casa, ayudó a Castiel a ponerse de pie, pero el moreno se sacudió de las manos de su hermano.

-Lo amo, Michael. Amo a Dean, y si medio mundo se opone a eso, lo seguiré amando –continuó Castiel, aturdido pero firme-.

Gabriel, Lucifer y Chuck se tensaron al ver que Michael volvía a acercarse a Cas. Para sorpresa de todos no intentó golpearlo otra vez. Sólo lo tomó por los hombros inclinándose para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Castiel sentía la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Necesitas alejarte de ese muchacho, Castiel. Por tu bien. –Michael dedicó una mirada a su padre-. Como lo hablamos con papá hace unas semanas, lo mejor para ti será irte a Nueva York ¿No es así padre?

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! –Castiel se apartó, con la incredulidad deformando su rostro y los ojos sobre Chuck. No quería creer que era cierto, el sentimiento de traición le robó el aliento-. Papá… dime que no…

Chuck avanzó un par de pasos.

-Cas, a diferencia de tu hermano que es un cavernícola cabeza dura –Chuck le dio un empujón a Michael-, no me importa si eres homosexual. Lo único que quiero es un buen futuro para ti… Y la verdad es que ese muchacho Dean no lo es.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije. Y Dean es un muchacho excepcional pero llegará, y muy pronto, el día en que tú debas ir a Harvard, Castiel, y tu relación con él te lo impedirá. Creí que era tu primer amor, que conseguirías a otro chico en un tiempo y todo eso terminaría. Todo Lawrence sabe que Dean Winchester es problemático, no tiene padres, robó una tienda cuando tenía catorce, –Castiel no quería escuchar. Dean le había contado eso: había robado en esa maldita tienda porque Sam quería cereal y él no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo-, la policía lo ha aprehendido por conducir ebrio, y sus notas no le permitirán ir a la universidad, ni aunque quisiera.

"Por conducir ebrio cuando Charlie se torció un tobillo en una fiesta y no pudo caminar hasta casa y Dean tuvo que ir a dejarla" pensó Castiel, incrédulo "Y tiene esas notas porque trabaja en el taller de Bobby Singer y en una gasolinera los fines de semana para reunir el suficiente dinero para que Sam estudie leyes"

-Te lo aclaro: no me importa que seas homosexual. Pero creí que ese muchacho Winchester sería algo pasajero. Pronto te darán los resultados de tu solicitud a Harvard –añadió su padre-; apuesto a que si dejo avanzar esta relación que tienes con Dean terminarás convertido en un tendero o trabajando en el mismo taller que Winchester durante toda tu vida –dijo Chuck, cruzado de brazos-. Si en algo estoy de acuerdo con Michael es que debes dejar ir a Dean. Es buen muchacho, agradable y educado pero no irá a la universidad, y será un obstáculo para tu vida, para que vayas a Harvard.

Entonces Cas se preguntó algo importante ¿Era su sueño ir a Harvard? ¿Eran esos sus sueños? ¿Alguna vez siquiera se había detenido a pensar qué era lo que él quería para su vida?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Castiel se apartó de su familia, corrió por el jardín que rodeaba la casa y tomó su bicicleta. Los pedales chirriaron a plena noche mientras se deslizó por las calles de Lawrence. Imaginó que volaba y eso le brindó una momentánea calma.

Sujetando el volante con una sola mano sacó el celular de su gabardina, y marcó el número de Dean.

-¿Castiel? –Respondió al instante-.

-Dean, ¿Seguro que Sam no me odiará si te vas conmigo? –preguntó, conteniendo su voz temblorosa-. ¿Aun quieres escapar conmigo? ¿Verdad?

-Sammy se deberá quedar con Bobby y Ellen, de hecho iba a ir a pasar la navidad con los Singer –aseguró Dean, algo sorprendido-. ¿Pero tú estás seguro de hacer esto?

-Sí, Dean. Sácame de éste lugar esta noche, justo ahora –exclamó Castiel, al borde del llanto-.

Al parecer Dean lo escuchó.

-No llores, ángel. Ven en este instante, sólo necesito mi chaqueta, mi auto, y a ti con esa tonta gabardina –afirmó-.

Para cuando hubo colgado Castiel pedaleaba con todos sus ánimos divisando la casa de los Winchester muy cerca. Entonces su celular volvió a sonar, era Lucifer. En un arrebato de rebeldía arrojó el teléfono contra el pavimento viendo cómo se volvía añicos.

Llegó al pórtico de la desvencijada casa y, asombrado, descubrió que allí estaban Charlie, Sam despidiéndose de Dean.

-No te preocupes por mí, Dean. Estaré bien con Bobby, y algún día los alcanzaremos en Las Vegas –prometió Sam-.

-¡Se van de luna de miel! –Bromeó Charlie, risueña-.

Los abrazos de sus amigos casi asfixian a Castiel, quién les pidió que los despidieran de Meg y Crowley. Se prometieron llamarse cada semana, y Sam por poco y le rompe un par de costillas a Dean al despedirse. Era un joven demasiado grande y fuerte para su edad.

-Bobby, Ellen y yo somos suficientes para cuidar de un alce –aseguró Charlie, guiñando un ojo-.

Dean y Castiel subieron al Impala, algo nerviosos y atemorizados, pero decididos. El rubio arrojó una maleta en el asiento trasero, encendió el motor y dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos. Castiel tomó un casete y encendió el reproductor. Carry On My Wayward Son retumbó en el auto mientras se alejaban por la carretera, tomando la interestatal, iniciando un viaje que les cambiaría la vida.

 **Continuará…**

 **De verdad no sé si estoy yendo tan bien –hasta aquí- con la historia, agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones.**


	16. Team Free Will (Parte I)

**Este capítulo se dividirá en tres partes, y creo que después habrá un par más y el Epílogo.**

 **Capítulo 15**

" **Team Free Will (Parte I)"**

El aire tibio de la noche golpeaba en sus rostros cuando decidieron detenerse en el primer motel que encontraron a su paso. Había sido un largo día por la interestatal diez, rumbo a Tucson, con el Impala rodando sobre el pavimento y el sol canicular brillando en los rojos desiertos que cubrían las millas alrededor de ambos. Ya había oscurecido cuando entraron en el polvoriento aparcamiento del descuidado motel con un letrero de neón, pero el calor parecía moverse a donde ellos fueran.

Dean bajó del auto con un maleta en la mano y Castiel no tardó en seguirlo, mochila al hombro. El rubio pidió una habitación y la recepcionista les tendió las llaves mientras les dedicaba una mirada desconfiada. Castiel no la culpaba. Él traía una barba de tres días, su gabardina bastante sucia, y debía oler al Impala entre a otras cosas. Por su parte Dean traía su vieja chaqueta de cuero, un jean roto por todas partes, y una camisa a cuadros desteñida; tenía el rostro de no haber dormido en días y olía al bar de la noche anterior en El Paso.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo: habían estado tan borrachos y tan calientes después de patearles el trasero a unos tipos en el billar que salieron despavoridos del bar, pero no lograron llegar al auto. Lo hicieron en el callejón aledaño, con el sonido lejano de la música como compañía. El moreno estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría los movimientos de Dean en su interior, y el color rojizo de la pared de ladrillo donde estuvo apretado bajo el cuerpo de su novio hasta que ambos se corrieron.

Desde que partieron de Lawrence esa era su vida. Conseguían dinero jugando billar en el primer pueblo que aparecía en la carretera, ya que Dean poseía un gran talento para dicho juego, o ganando las apuestas en un juego de póker dado a que Castiel era excelente contando cartas.

Al principio había sido difícil conseguir identificaciones falsas y Castiel siempre se ponía nervioso cuando entraban en un bar o cruzaban de un estado a otro y algún oficial los tomaba. Pero Dean se encargó de tranquilizarlo, tenían identificaciones falsas de mayoría de edad, una matrícula falsa del vehículo y todo lo habían conseguido por unas cervezas y cincuenta dólares con un ebrio en Nashville, que fue su primera parada.

Cuando escaparon, presas de la euforia habían cantado y conducido durante ocho horas, viendo Lawrence desaparecer, guiados por la serpiente de luz que parecía ser la carretera ante sus ojos. Aquella noche que escaparon había hecho frío, pues era invierno, y las casas y paraderos a sus costados pronto se convirtieron en granjas extensas, y millas y millas de desolados campos nevados, hasta que amaneció y aparecieron en Nashville. Pero poco a poco las cosas habían ido más calmadas.

Por las llamadas que Charlie o Sam siempre les daban, Castiel sabía que su padre y sus hermanos lo estaban buscando junto con la policía. Pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer cuando Dean había cambiado hasta las placas del auto y en cada motel daban nombres improvisados. De vez en cuando Cas llamaba a Gabriel; al principio su hermano le había exigido que regresara, pero conforme se dio cuenta que el moreno no lo haría, le bastaba con recibir una llamada de vez en cuando para saber que estaba bien.

-Papá y Michael no están contentos, Cas. Saben que no estás "desaparecido" pero no quitarán los volantes de todo Lawrence y también de Kansas City. Deberías pensar en volver –siempre le decía Gabriel-.

-¿Siguen en Lawrence? –preguntaba cada vez Cas-.

-Sí. Bueno, Michael, Anna y yo; papá y Lucifer están en Nueva York. Aun puedes recuperar tus clases perdidas e ir a Harvard, si regresaras pronto.

Eso le recordaba a Castiel cada vez por qué no volvería. Él siempre había querido escribir, como su padre, pero la idea de la universidad y la solicitud a Harvard jamás fue cosa suya. Quería escribir en esos moteles, mientras iba y venía con Dean por todo el país. Quizá algún día consiguiese un trabajo o decidiese ir a la universidad, pero necesitaba tiempo para sentirse él mismo y descubrir qué quería.

Castiel se tumbó en la cama de ese motel en la ruta diez de Tucson, sonriendo con la mirada pegada al techo. Hacía calor, pero era de esperarse a finales de abril.

Habían estado casi cinco meses en su viaje de carretera, recorriendo pintorescos pueblos, playas soleadas, hermosas y pululantes ciudades. Él y Dean… _su_ Dean.

-¡Ey, Cas! –Dean asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño. En tanto Cas volaba en sus pensamientos el rubio se había desnudado-. ¿Me acompañas?

Con un salto el pelinegro fue hasta el baño. Entre besos Dean le arrancó la ropa, y pronto ambos se encontraron bajo el agua tibia de la regadera. Cuando Dean intentó tomar a Castiel por las caderas el moreno se negó; todavía le dolía un poco de lo sucedido en El Paso, por lo que cayó de rodillas en los azulejos, y su boca hizo el trabajo con la erección de del rubio.

Horas más tarde, cuando la noche había enfriado, Dean se encontraba tumbado en la cama viendo televisión. De vez en cuando dirigía una mirada Castiel quién parecía poseído por algo mientras escribía en su nuevo cuaderno. Ya tenía como cinco, repletos de relatos cortos, poemas y unos cuantos ensayos, pero la inspiración parecía ser un demonio susurrando a su oído. Escribía con la mirada azul perdida, y un cigarro humeando en su mano izquierda.

Esa noche habían decidido no salir a ningún lugar, al día siguiente visitarían Tucson y por la noche continuarían hasta Phoenix, y con suerte llegarían al Gran Cañón en un par de días. Tenían suficiente dinero para esperar hasta llegar a Mesa y buscar algún pequeño casino, y si ahorraban un poco los esperaba Las Vegas.

Castiel estaba agradecido de poder pasar esa noche en relativa paz. Sentía que las palabras le salían por si solas; estaba muy inspirado escribiendo un relato corto pero pronto la mirada de Dean sobre su espalda empezó a intranquilizarlo. Se volvió, dejando el bolígrafo sobre su cuaderno y apagando el cigarro en un cenicero. Le había cogido hábito a fumar mientras escribía.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza-.

-No te has afeitado en tres días, Cas –respondió Dean, con las manos en la nuca, y todo su cuerpo extendido en la cama. Estaba en torso desnudo y gracias a las playas de Pensacola tenía sus músculos ligeramente bronceados y las pecas en sus pómulos parecían haberse acentuado-.

Castiel supo que hasta ahí había escrito por esa noche. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama, manteniendo su cabeza ladeada, como si no entendiera.

-¿Quieres que me afeite? –cuestionó-.

Dean rió, sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo tomó por la cintura y pronto Castiel estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se besaron con paciencia, y cuando los pantalones desaparecieron Castiel montó a Dean moviendo suavemente las caderas y manteniendo sus azules ojos clavados en el rubio, admirando como se retorcía. Antes de llegar al clímax llevó ambas manos a los hombros de su novio, y mientras éste lo penetraba en movimientos frenéticos, Castiel le mordió las yemas de los dedos, conteniendo una exclamación de placer.

La mañana siguiente, el cuatro de abril, encontró a ambos enredados en la cama. Cas despertó primero, removiéndose ligeramente en los brazos del rubio. Al notar que eran las diez de la mañana lo despertó con juguetones besos en el cuello y en los párpados.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que madrugar, Cas? ¿Es que los escritores no duermen o qué? –se quejó Dean, entreabriendo sus ojos-.

-Son las diez de la mañana, Dean.

Desayunaron en el motel, con las miradas incómodas de la recepcionista. Habían tenido unas cuantas peleas, y escuchado varios insultos a causa de la intolerancia de ciertas personas, pero en general trataban de ignorarlas. Subieron al Impala y retomaron su camino por la ruta diez.

El aire caliente de Arizona parecía mecerse fuera del auto al ritmo de Don´t Cry de Guns n Roses, cuando llegó el medio día y Dean entró en una estación de combustible para abastecer a su bebé y comprar algo de comer para el viaje. Cas se ofreció a llenar el tanque mientras el rubio iba por lo que obviamente era pie de manzana.

Dean estaba tomando un par de cosas de los escaparates cuando Castiel terminó de llenar el tanque de combustible. Estaba por volver al auto cuando un rudillo en el maletero llamó su atención. Al abrirlo descubrió que Dean había vuelto a guardar el celular en su bolsa de viaje. Ya que la llamada era de Charlie, Castiel respondió.

La pelirroja pareció aliviada de que el pelinegro contestase, tras saludarla, notándola algo callada Cas le preguntó si por fin se había animado a hablarle a una chica que atendía una tienda de ropa en el centro e Lawrence. Charlie, con voz algo tiesa, aseguró que lo intentaría cuando terminase la escuela. Algo le ocurría, sonaba triste e incómoda. Castiel no quería entrometerse por lo que aseguró que le daría sus saludos a Dean y estaba por colgar cuando…

-Cas, espera, no cuelgues –lo detuvo Charlie. Su voz sonaba estrangulada-. Hay algo que debo decirte. Meg se ofreció a llamarte, pero Crowley dijo que a lo mejor debían ser tus hermanos quienes… -balbuceó-, pero luego Sam pensó que sería mejor que te lo hiciéramos saber pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Charlie? –Castiel frunció el ceño, apretando el celular contra su oído y caminando unos pasos lejos del Impala-. ¿Charlie? –la pelirroja respiraba al teléfono, pero parecía no querer hablar-.

-Lo siento, Cas. De verdad lo siento –sollozó de pronto, y el rostro de Castiel se deformó-.

-¡¿Charlie, qué ocurre?! ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Son tus hermanos… Anna y Gabriel.

Castiel sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en el estómago, pero mantuvo la compostura. Seguramente Anna y Gabriel habían discutido, quizá hasta Michael golpeó a su hermano pero…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- exigió saber, pero la pelirroja continuaba reacia-. ¿Charlie?

-Lo siento. De verdad lo lamento, Cas –gimoteó, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, continuó-: Desde que ustedes se fueron tus hermanos te estuvieron buscando como locos. Tu padre pospuso la mudanza, y puso avisos por toda la ciudad. Al principio parecía seguro de encontrarte, pero tú y Dean son buenos cubriendo su rastro…

-¡Eso ya lo sé Charlie! ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? –Cas sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón se detenía en su pecho-.

-Hace dos días… -sollozó Charlie, y Castiel escuchó a Crowley cerca soltándole un "díselo ya" - Hace dos días unos oficiales de Pensacola llamaron… dijeron que habían visto el auto de Dean en un motel del lugar…

Castiel lo recordaba. Dean y él habían gastado, lo que ganaron durante una buena apuesta, rentando una habitación de un hotel frente a la playa. Tras haber ido a caminar al muelle y colarse entre unos cuantos turistas que armaron una fogata en la playa donde tocaron la guitarra hasta el amanecer, Dean había olvidado que el hotel tomaba registro también de los autos en el aparcamiento. Una vez se marcharon eso no pareció importar, pero la policía investigaba.

-Anna y Gabriel condujeron más de quince horas para llegar… pero… pero no vieron el camión –las palabras de Charlie retumbaron lejanas-.

Castiel sintió que se le secaba la boca y las piernas le fallaban pero soltó una risa mezclada con un sollozo.

-Charlie, no bromees, por favor –suplicó, pero la pelirroja murmuró algo, hecha un mar de lágrimas del otro lado del teléfono. Entonces Cas se rompió-. ¡No! ¡Charlie, no es cierto! ¡Dime que están bien! ¡DIME QUE ESTÁN BIEN, POR FAVOR!

-Cas… Gabriel murió al instante… Anna llegó al hospital pero… no pudo –sorbió por la nariz-. Los enterrarán en Lawrence… pasado mañana.

Charlie rompió a llorar. Castiel se quedó de piedra, con el corazón en la boca y el sol brillando demasiado. No supo mantenerse de pie, el celular se le resbaló de las manos y sus rodillas de doblaron. Quería llamar a Gabriel, quería llamar a Anna, y descubrir que Charlie era una mentirosa. Pero en el fondo sabía que nadie contestaría sus llamadas.

Apenas si escuchó a Dean salir corriendo de la tienda.

-¡¿Castiel?! ¡¿Qué pasa, ángel, qué ocurre?!

Pero cuando Castiel trato de explicarle las palabras no le salieron.

 **Continuará…**

 **xoxo**


	17. Team Free Will (Parte II)

**Primero que nada me disculpo por haber matado a Gabriel, juro que el capítulo anterior lloré y estoy segura que fui muy cruel pero….**

 **Si están odiando la historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea no se olviden de dejar Reviews.**

 **Capítulo 16**

" **Team Free Will (Parte II)"**

Dean sabía que tenía que ser fuertes por ambos. Condujo durante nueve horas rumbo a Lawrence, con la sensación de que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, de que Cas no había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Se detuvieron en la madrugada a descansar en un hotel de carretera; Dean intentó que Cas lo acompañara a la habitación, pero en lugar de ello el moreno lo había abrazado allí, en el aparcamiento, donde amanecieron.

Tras cuatro horas de sueño Dean despertó, encontrándose solo en el asiento trasero del Impala. Lo tomó por sorpresa ver a Castiel fuera del auto con la espalda apoyada en el cofre del auto, y una botella de ron barato en la mano. Volvió a dormir un poco más, y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios cuando Cas no paró de beber hasta el mediodía.

Realmente no sabía que decirle, a veces lo veía llorar y lo abrazaba y eso parecía bastar para darle algo de calma en medio de todo ese caos.

El día siguiente no fue diferente, salvo por que Cas permaneció callado, observando el paisaje y bebiendo hasta quedarse dormido. Dean se detuvo la segunda noche en un pueblo cercado a Lawrence, donde tuvo que llevar a Castiel a la habitación casi en brazos.

-Vuelve a la cama –murmuró el rubio, en la madrugada, cuando escuchó a Cas caminando por la habitación. El moreno le hizo caso pero Dean supo, al día siguiente, por sus ojeras, que no había logrado conciliar el sueño-.

El seis de abril dejaron la interestatal a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Cas cerró los ojos, sin querer ver Lawrence, porque estaba seguro que había cambiado. Pero terminó abriéndolos. Los edificios, las calles asfaltadas, las casas en las afueras seguían siendo las mismas, pero el moreno las veía diferentes, más grises, lejanas y ajenas.

Curvaron en una entrada de la avenida principal tomando un camino bordeado de setos marchitos y viejos árboles que ascendía a una colina. Dean observó cómo Cas tomaba una larga y temblorosa respiración. Al recibir la noticia en la gasolinera había llorado, gritado hasta quedarse sin voz ni fuerzas; durante el viaje bebió y volvió a derramar lágrimas por sus hermanos muertos, pero una vez llegaron al cementerio, Castiel se veía marchito.

Dean se repitió que tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, una vez aparcó detrás de todos los autos estacionados fuera de la oxidada puerta de hierro forjado del cementerio. Castiel se estiró sobre el tablero del Impala, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro al ver tantos vehículos como si acabara de darse cuenta que todo eso estaba de verdad sucediendo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Dean le puso una mano en la rodilla, para calmarlo. Castiel tironeó de su brazo, en busca de refugio.

Permanecieron en silencio en el auto, escuchando a lo lejos las palabras de un sacerdote y los llantos de unas cuantas personas, mientras Cas enterraba su rostro en el regazo de Dean y el rubio lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por fin Castiel tuvo la energía para mantenerse en pie y salió del auto. Dean lo acompañó sin despegarse de su lado. Cruzaron la puerta oxidada y las rejillas que rodeaban el cementerio, con la sensación de que nada de eso era realidad, como si al chasquear los dedos todo fuese a desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo. Las lápidas derruidas y enmohecidas sobre el césped descuidado del cementerio aparecieron, más y más juntas, hasta ellos que divisaron la multitud de personas vestidas de negro alrededor de dos tumbas… dos tumbas bajo la sombra de un sauce muerto.

Castiel apretó la mano de Dean, tratando de mantener la compostura al ver a su padre junto al árbol, y a Lucifer y Michael a un costado de las tumbas, ambos con expresiones en blanco. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza embotada cuando los ojos de su padre lo divisaron. Eran los ojos de Chuck, los que Cas había visto desde que era un niño, pero había algo resignado en ellos, algo frío y triste que no pudo reconocer.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, y Dean lo imitó. Castiel no quería ver las tumbas, ni las lápidas con el nombre de sus hermanos; sabía que ese dolor desgarrador, ese frío en sus huesos, al ver que sus hermanos habían muerto de verdad, se convertiría en culpa. Un peso espantoso que no sabría cómo manejar.

-Si no hubiera escapado –musitó, mirando a los ojos verdes de Dean-, ellos no estarían aquí –su voz tembló-.

Antes de que Dean pudiese decir algo un par de voces familiares hicieron que ambos regresaran sus miradas al camino. Eran Charlie y Sam, ambos vestidos de negro y ella con tacones. Llevaban una corona de rosas.

-¡Castiel! –exclamó la pelirroja al divisarlo. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo-. Cuanto lo siento. Cuanto lo siento –añadió sollozando, sin soltarlo-.

Sam saludó a Dean con un abrazo largo y una sonrisa triste, lo cual repitió con Cas. Pronto se sumaron a ellos Meg y Crowley; también con ropas negras. Castiel sintió por un momento que la sensación de la fría mirada de su padre se desvanecía estando con sus amigos.

Tras un buen trago de ron Castiel se aproximó a la multitud, seguido siempre de un silencioso Dean. Vio a la tía Amara junto a Lucifer y Michael, a otros familiares más, y a unos cuantos conocidos. Lucifer y Michael arrojaron las primeras paladas de tierra y Castiel sintió que flotaba en una nube, que todo estaba tras una cortina vaporosa que volvía confusas las imágenes.

Las tumbas fueron cubiertas por paladas y paladas de tierra, por las lágrimas de familiares amigos, rosas y el llanto del cielo. Castiel dejó que su llanto corriera en silencio, por sus mejillas, cuando la lluvia estuvo allí para llevarse sus lágrimas. Algunas sombrillas se abrieron, el sacerdote se retiró con gesto solemne y tras dar sus condolencias a Lucifer y Michael, la gente empezó a retirarse.

Castiel, por su parte, permaneció mirando las tumbas, con sus ojos azules apagados.

-Ellos no están allí –dijo, de pronto. Y Dean lo miró, sobresaltado-. A Anna no le gusta la tierra, y Gabriel es muy bromista. Seguro que inventaron todo esto, eso es. Esas tumbas están vacías. Lo sé. –afirmó-.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, abrumado. Castiel parecía haber enloquecido, y no era para menos. Lo abrazó por los hombros pero el moreno continuó.

-Una vez, cuando vivíamos en Vermont y yo tenía cinco, Gabriel se escondió en la alacena. El río creció y papá creyó que el agua se había llevado a mi hermano. Lo buscaron toda la noche y después apareció dormido en la alacena de la cocina. Estoy seguro que en esas tumbas no hay nadie –continuó repitiendo, y contando anécdotas de por qué Gabe no era de fiar. Incluso unas cuantas de Anna sobre las veces que ella se había negado a hacer viajes en autos, razón demás para que no hubiese acompañado a Gabriel a Pensacola y el accidente no fuera cierto. Dean lo escuchó, con el corazón encogido; hasta que a Castiel se le terminaron las escusas y la lluvia había mermado. Ambos estaban empapados cuando el moreno empezó a llorar otra vez-. Ese par de tontos… debían dar aviso a la policía… pero… no ir por su cuenta. Seguro pensaron que podían alcanzarme… seguro… seguro ellos… ellos… Anna… y Gabe –pero la voz se le acabó, y lloró-.

La mayoría de personas, hasta su tía Amara, se habían ido cuando Cas paró de llorar y se acercó a dejar algo en las tumbas. Dean se apartó, deslizando sus pasos hacia Sam y los demás, entendiendo que Cas necesitaba un momento.

El pelinegro tuvo que contener el impulso de dejarse caer de rodillas allí mismo cuando depositó un brazalete que Anna le había dado cuando eran unos niños, o cuando clavó la piruleta de cereza en la tumba de Gabriel. Repasó varias veces los nombres en las lápidas "Gabriel Novak" "Anna Novak" esperando que desaparecieran y todo volviese a ser como antes. Incluso cerró los ojos para que, al abrirlos, esas lápidas no estuviesen allí, pero en ese mismo sitio continuaron aun cuando Lucifer se acercó a él.

-Lucifer -Castiel ignoró la mirada dolida de su hermano, e intentó abrazarlo. El muchacho lo tomó por los hombros, manteniendo la distancia-. Lo lamento…

-No, Castiel. Es suficiente, no quiero escuchar más "lo lamento" en especial si viene de ti –le espetó el mayor, en tono distante. Castiel sintió que le habían golpeado en el estómago-. Preocuparse por ti… mira lo que les hizo a Gabriel y Anna. Ellos se preocuparon por ti. Ambos salieron a buscarte y por eso ahora están muertos –la voz de Lucifer se estranguló-.

-No… no digas eso –Castiel retrocedió, dirigiendo una mirada a su padre, pero descubrió que éste ya se había marchado.

-Papá no quiere verte. Tanto él como yo comprendemos ahora, demasiado tarde, que Michael tenía razón –continuó Lucifer. Las lágrimas de Castiel escaparon de sus ojos-, ese Winchester no te iba a traer nada bueno. Gracias a que preferiste revolcarte con él, destruiste a tu familia.

-Lucifer, no digas eso, por favor. Yo no… no pensé que…

-Ese es el problema, Castiel. Que cuando se trata de Winchester no piensas –gruñó Lucifer-.

-No lo metas en esto. Si de alguien es la culpa es mía, pero quiero… necesito hablar con papá.

-No –interrumpió Lucifer-. El no quiere volver a verte, Castiel. Se suponía que yo era su más grande decepción, pero me superaste. Mataste a dos de mis hermanos.

La implícita exclusión de Castiel de la familia dolió en lo más profundo del corazón del muchacho. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces apareció Michael.

-Castiel –lo saludó rígido, como si se tratara de un enemigo-. Quiero que te marches de este funeral, ahora mismo. Un degenerado como tú no tiene derecho a estar aquí-.

Eso fue más de lo que Castiel pudo soportar, hizo el intento de acercarse de vuelta a las tumbas pero Michael lo derribó con un puño seco. Al ver esto Dean se precipitó en su ayuda, pero Cas lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el brazo, mientras Lucifer y Michael se marchaban.

-No –sacudió la cabeza, soltando a Dean-. Tienen razón. Por mi culpa Gabriel y Anna están muertos.

Después de eso Dean lo vio encerrarse en el auto a escuchar música, con los ojos clavados en la nada, ya cansado de llorar. Sabiendo que quedarse en Lawrence por el momento causaría más dolor en Castiel, el rubio se despidió de Sam pidiéndole que se cuidara mucho, y también de sus amigos. Subió de vuelta al asiento del conductor y mientras bajaban por el camino enlodazado fue su turno de tomar la botella de ron.

Salieron a la interestatal cuando la tarde rojiza de abril cubría la ciudad a sus espaldas.

-¿Puedes detener el auto? –pidió Cas, bajando el volumen de la música.

Dean asintió y no tardó en orillarse. Apenas el motor se apagó el pelinegro buscó los brazos de Dean, enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno soltó un grito ahogado cargado de frustración y desespero. Sintiéndose protegido en ese par de brazos rompió a llorar una vez más, pero como no lo había hecho antes; con maldiciones, lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo temblando.

-Shh, tranquilo, ángel. Tranquilo, shhh –le susurró Dean, acariciando su espalda y sus piernas-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido allí? –preguntó, sin soltarlo-.

-Mi padre me odia, y mis hermanos ni siquiera me dejaron hablar con él. No los juzgo… es mi culpa que Gabriel y Anna… –sollozó incapaz de pronunciar el resto-. Pero al menos quería hablar con él.

Dean lo tomó por ambas mejillas, para verlo de frente. Lo besó varias veces en las mejillas para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas, y otras tantas veces en los labios, como deseando beberse su dolor.

-Cas, no es tu culpa. No vuelvas a decir eso –pidió, con ambas manos acunando el rostro de su chico-. Jamás ¿Me oíste? –el pelinegro asintió, apretando las muñecas de Dean para que no apartara las ásperas palmas de su rostro-.

-¿Dean? –ese par de ojos azules lo miraron, suplicantes-. Dean… prométeme que no me vas a dejar. Eres lo único que tengo, por favor no me dejes.

El rubio dejó escapar una especie de suspiro sobrecogido, volvió a abrazar a Castiel y le besó el cabello mientras le susurraba.

-Jamás. Jamás, ángel.

Pasaron otra noche en el auto. Castiel había llorado hasta quedarse dormido encima de Dean y el sueño venció al rubio prontamente. Para cuando despertaron Dean volvió a poner el Impala en marcha, y Cas ya tenía otra botella de ron en la mano.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó, sin saber qué rumbo tomarían sus vidas a partir de ese instante. Castiel había sido rechazado por su familia, y así le pidiese que fueran al ártico o a vivir en un desierto, Dean no lo abandonaría-.

-Vamos a Santa Mónica. A Anna le gustaba California –dijo Cas, con un vacío apagando su voz. O quizá era el ron del cual bebió dos bocados más-.

-Bien –Dean aceleró, y volvieron a la carretera que ahora resultaba ser su hogar. Los primeros rayos de la mañana aparecieron frente a ellos cuando el rubio añadió:- Pero tienes que dejar de beber tanto ¿Bien?

-Lo prometo –aceptó Cas, dando otro trago-.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A: Sé que se está poniendo muy triste pero ya mejorará… creo. Como dije al principio es un fic de Sobrenatural pero también está basado en algo muy personal así que estoy tratando de escribir lo mejor que puedo.**


	18. Team Free Will (Parte III)

**Este capítulo es algo agridulce pero las cosas creo que se van a poner mucho mejor…**

 **Capítulo 17**

" **Team Free Will (Parte III)"**

Volvía a ser septiembre, las hojas de los árboles estaban en llamas otra vez, y el cielo era gris. Las tormentas cubrían las ciudades, y el calor ya no asfixiaba a los pueblos costeros. El Impala había recorrido todo el país en ese tiempo, pero por súplica de Castiel, jamás fueron a Santa Mónica.

Pasaron el verano en un pueblo de Illinois, y Dean supo que Castiel necesitaba tiempo para curar heridas. Había dejado de escribir así que perdieron los días viendo películas en la habitación del motel; Dean tumbado en el centro de la cama con Castiel dormido en su regazo. Pero conforme transcurrían las semanas el moreno no parecía mejorar.

Se movieron a Míchigan a finales de agosto y aunque Dean trataba de que Cas recuperase algo de vitalidad a veces debía aceptar que le habían arrancado las alas a su ángel. Esos ojos azules eran los mismos que amaba, pero había algo apagado en ellos, algo muerto.

Dean abrazaba a Cas cuando tenía pesadillas, le murmuraba incoherencias al oído para que volviese a dormir, lo apretaba aún más en sus brazos cuando lo descubría sentado en la orilla de la cama con las mejillas perladas de lágrimas. Lo sacaba casi a rastras de las habitaciones de motel para que fueran a desayunar. Pero no sabía qué hacer cuando iban a un bar y Castiel se limitaba a quedarse a un lado, o cuando a las tres de la madrugada lo veía levantarse a beber un trago de ron hasta estar lo suficientemente ebrio para quedarse dormido.

Tuvieron una discusión antes de partir de Míchigan a Lexington porque Dean, tras regresar de un casino donde ganó algo de dinero para el siguiente viaje, encontró a Cas metido en la tina, en agua helada, medio inconsciente, con la ropa puesta y drogado y más ebrio que una cuba.

En Nebraska Dean hizo todo lo que pudo para hablar con Castiel. Y el moreno pareció recuperar el brillo en sus ojos por al menos unos días. Volvió a ser el Cas bullicioso al que Dean tenía que hacer callar a besos, y el rubio juraba que lo había visto sonreír cuando fueron al cine en uno de los pueblos donde habían ido a parar.

Pero esa chispa no duró mucho y cuando Castiel volvió a beber y a inhalarse un par de cosas, Dean estuvo allí para él. Trataba de no juzgar, pues él también había tenido problemas con la bebida y a sus quince, cuando su padre los abandonó a él y a Sam. Resistía con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de gritarle a Cas que beber no traería de vuelta a Gabriel y Anna.

Sin embargo el moreno no estaba ciego. Podía ver en los ojos de Dean el cansancio, y a veces no podía evitar despertarse a medianoche preguntándose si, no conforme con destruir su familia, ahora también destruiría a Dean.

Dormían juntos pero casi ni se tocaban. Cuando algún beso o una caricia subían de nivel Cas no paraba de pensar en que estaba atando a Dean con él, a ese agujero donde había caído, entonces lo detenía y le pedía que en ese momento no.

A mediados de septiembre, cuando estaban por dejar Nebraska, Cas supo que no podía seguir torturando de esa forma a Dean. El rubio ya había tenido suficiente superando la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, criando a Sam, para ahora soportar a un idiota deprimido cargado de culpas y ridiculeces.

La tarde en que Dean salió a ver si encontraba un repuesto para el motor del Impala que estaba algo averiado, Cas tomó todas sus cosas. No tenía más que veinte dólares en el bolsillo y una mochila con dos camisas y un pantalón. Salió tan apresurado que incluso olvidó su gabardina, y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando había caminado kilómetros por la interestatal y se hallaba sentado en un bar de tercera gastando diez dólares en tragos.

Nunca le había gustado el sabor del licor, salvo del vino, pensó mientras apuraba el tequila. Pero la sensación de embotamiento que obtenía al beber conseguía que su mente dejara de pensar, que sus manos dejaran de temblar y que la voz de Anna y la risa de Gabriel continuasen retumbando en su mente. Si tenía suerte, sabía que con el licor, podía olvidar la mirada fría de su padre y quizá lograr dormir.

Se había quedado dormido en con la cabeza en la barra, abrazando su mochila cuando el bar tender lo sacudió por el hombro. Eran las tres de la mañana y estaban cerrando el lugar, por lo que tuvo que salir. La carretera estaba a oscuras pero bajo el par de farolas del establecimiento unos cuantos sujetos todavía fumaban.

Por el aroma almizclado del humo Cas supo que no era tabaco. Se les quedó mirando.

-¡¿Qué quieres, niño?! –le espetó un hombre de barba poblada y ojeras prominentes-.

Cas estuvo por dar media vuelta, continuar su camino hacia ningún lugar en concreto, pero quizá el frío de la noche, o el hecho de que había abandonado a Dean, o el recuerdo de las tumbas de sus hermanos y las palabras hirientes de Michael y Lucifer, lo hicieron continuar con sus hábitos.

-¿Por cuánto la vendes? –quería apagar su mente, su mundo, su corazón si era posible-.

-¿Depende que quieres? –Medio sonrió el sujeto-.

Así es como Castiel terminó andando por la interestatal a las cuatro de la mañana sintiendo que el sol salía por el norte y todo se encendía en llamaradas azules. Tras inhalar lo que le había dado ese sujeto sentía que nada importaba, ni siquiera el frío en sus huesos.

Caminó hasta que sus pies dolieron y un auto se detuvo a su costado. Tardo en reconocer a quién lo miraba desde el asiento del conductor. Dean permaneció un momento mirando cómo se alejaba, y después bajó tras él.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –Le gruñó Cas-.

-Es la única carretera que sale del pueblo… ¡Por el amor de Dios, estás helado! –respondió Dean, colocándole la gabardina en los hombros. Cas trató de deshacerse de las ásperas manos del rubio, pero al final terminó junto a él, de vuelta en el Impala-. ¿De verdad así va a ser siempre? ¿Recogiéndote en carreteras desoladas? –trató de bromear Dean, pero antes de poner el auto en marcha tomó a Cas por la barbilla-. ¿Estás drogado otra vez?

-Sólo un poco –sonrió el pelinegro, intentando no ver como Dean dejaba caer sus hombros, o como apretaba la mandíbula, exhausto-. Si me hubieras dejado ir… no te fastidiaría más.

-No me fastidias, Cas. Pero me jode ver cómo te destruyes –Dean golpeó el volante con ambos puños, su voz era tensa. En Lawrence él había sido así, antes de conocer a Cas; no se suponía que su razón de ser, ahora tocara fondo como él lo había hecho-.

-¿No has pensado… -preguntó el moreno, con las palabras pastosas-… que quizá lo merezco? Es decir penar un rato por Anna, por Gabriel…

-Te he dicho que no pensaras eso. ¡No fue tu culpa!

-...y por ti

-¡¿Por mí?! –Dean miró a Cas y al parabrisas de hito en hito-. Sal del auto

Castiel no tardó en hacerle caso, llevando su mochila, convencido de que Dean lo dejaría tirado a mitad de la carretera. Pero el rubio lo siguió. Afuera estaba helando pero caminaron lejos del impala hacia la franja celeste rojiza que nacía en el horizonte. Dean se plantó en frente de Cas y le robó un beso; con los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminando la carretera.

-Sé que estás drogado hasta el culo en este momento pero… -volvió tomarlo por la barbilla, y Cas dejó caer la mochila-. Quería decirte esto hace mucho –dejó caer los hombros-: quiero que vayamos a Las Vegas.

-¿Qué? –Castiel ladeó su cabeza-.

-Que quiero que vayamos a Las Vegas porque estoy cansado de llamarte mi novio. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, ángel?

La mañana se había desplegado por el cielo y en la carretera la bruma gélida empezó a apartarse.

-¿Por qué? –los ojos azules de Cas estaban repletos de lágrimas, y sentía que podía estallar. Quiso convencerse que era porque estaba drogado-.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero… -Dean pareció pensárselo, y la respuesta más obvia era: - Porque te amo.

-Entonces eres un idiota –murmuró Cas, dejando resbalar una lágrima silenciosa por su mejilla, mientras un nudo le apretaba la garganta-.

-Ambos lo somos –Dean le dedicó un guiñó, limpió esa lágrimas con beso y después fue a por los labios de Cas, quién lo detuvo con las manos cubiertas por las mangas de la gabardina interponiéndose entre ambos-. ¿Qué?

-Primero debemos ir a Santa Mónica –musitó, con voz estrangulada-.

-Por mí, perfecto –sonrió Dean, besándolo despacio, y sintiendo como Cas se aferraba a su cuerpo-.

Así fue como, después de un par de días de viaje desde Nebraska llegaron una noche a Santa Mónica. Tras pasear por el muelle Castiel volvió a jugar póker con Dean y ganaron una pequeña fortuna. Esa noche sólo se bebió una cerveza, y no había consumido nada ilegal desde Nebraska, por lo que tras regresar a la habitación de motel desde la cual se podían ver las luces coloridas él y Dean hicieron el amor otra vez con la misma tierna devoción de su primera vez.

Los gemidos entrecortados de Castiel bajo suyo fue la mejor canción que Dean había escuchado en meses. La forma en la que crispaba el rostro encorvando la espalda y apretando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Dean antes de correrse, fue una imagen que el rubio nunca quería olvidar. Así como el suspiro entrecortado del moreno cuando lo sintió correrse en su interior.

Cas dormitaba en el pecho de Dean, ambos desnudos en la revuelta cama y envueltos por la azulada oscuridad dela habitación, cuando el rubio deslizó una de las manos por los cabellos negros de su chico. En una semana irían a Las Vegas.

 **Continuará….**


	19. Un Pedacito de Cielo

**Mis disculpas ;) por no haber subido en estos días pero estaba terminando la historia completa antes de seguir publicando.**

 **Capítulo 18**

" **Un Pedacito de Cielo"**

Charlie había empezado la universidad y no tenía libre sino unos cuantos días en Noviembre. Crowley estaba trabajando y debía pedir permiso con un mes de anticipo. Sam tenía que convencer a Bobby que no se fugaría como su hermano, y los padres de su novia, Jess, no la dejarían acompañarlo hasta finalizado octubre. Meg había dicho que cuando se pusieran de acuerdo la llamasen.

Y, Castiel (Dean sacudía la cabeza y rodaba los ojos ante eso) se negaba a casarse a menos que ellos estuviesen presentes. Amaba a Dean pero quería a su familia ese día especial.

-¿Mi familia? –dijo alguna vez, mientras andaban por el muelle de Santa Mónica-. Para mis hermanos soy un degenerado… para mi padre… no sé ni lo que piensa de mi –había caminado por delante de Dean-. Tú eres lo único que tengo. Tú y ellos –añadió refiriéndose a sus amigos-.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo eso significaba quedarse unos días más en Santa Mónica y quizá tuvieran tiempo para ir al Gran Cañón. Además, a Cas le gustaba la lluvia.

Se casarían un día lluvioso… aunque considerando que Las Vegas era desértico y caluroso la mayor parte del año.

-Ya no pienses tanto en eso, Dean –le pedía Cas, en las mañanas cuando despertaba encima del rubio-.

-¿Y si algo ocurre hasta noviembre?

-¿Qué ha de ocurrir? –respondía Cas, amando la sensación de Dean, su calor, su desnudez envolviendo la suya en el frío matinal del otoño. Esos ojos verdes lo veían con duda-. Te amo.

-No te creo –bromeaba el rubio, a propósito-.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo –sabía que si lo decía, Cas se lo repetiría hasta levantarse o volverse a quedar dormidos-. Te amo.

No todos los días eran un paraíso. No siempre Cas sonreía o hablaba tanto como antes. A veces dejaba de escribir otra vez, bebía algo, e incluso había recaído en el consumo de cocaína un par de veces. Pero en las noches, después de discutir, de gritar, o llorar, el moreno iba a Dean.

-Lo siento, amor. Lo siento.

Y Dean no decía nada, sólo lo besaba, a veces queriendo recordar a ese inocente muchacho que conoció en la fiesta de hace más de un año. A veces aferrándose a ese ángel roto que tenía entre sus brazos.

A veces ambos bebían demasiado y era difícil que a Castiel se le quitase el hábito. Una vez para demostrarle que estaba siendo un idiota Dean probó un poco de esa droga que Cas había comprado, y el pelinegro, con lágrimas en los ojos, le gritó que no volviera a hacer eso, y discutieron tan horrible que el moreno se la pasó todo el día afuera. Pero al final, la noche los encontró a ambos, reconciliándose sobre la cama del motel.

Llegó octubre y finalmente Cas sintió que había recorrido hasta el último rincón de Santa Mónica, dejando en ellos el recuerdo de sus hermanos muertos. Sentados en la blanca arena viendo la ciudad reflejada en las aguas mientras atardecía, Dean y él compartieron un par de cervezas y Castiel se fumó un cigarrillo con el que después encendió una carta. El rubio la había leído; era una especie de despedida para Gabriel y Anna.

Las cenizas de la carta, del adiós a sus hermanos, flotaron en la brisa y se las llevó el océano. Dean lo rodeó por los hombros y Castiel enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Te sonaría mal…? –Preguntó con su voz rasposa tan baja como el murmullo del océano al besar las costas-.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Dean, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-.

-Castiel… Winchester.

Dean había reído, apretándolo más hasta que en un arrebato Castiel lo empujó sobre la arena y lo besó. Los labios de Dean eran hambrientos, pero los de Cas se movieron lentos, dedicándose a saborear la boca del rubio a conciencia, a pasear su lengua por cada rincón que le fue posible, a devorar los jadeos de _su_ Dean.

-¿Cómo es posible? –suspiró de pronto-.

-¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió Dean, sujetándolo por las caderas-.

-Que me ames -Castiel paseaba sus ojos por el rostro del rubio, por su barba rubia de dos días, por el cabello recortado, por la barbilla amplia, y por esos orbes verdes, como intentando leer algo en ellos-.

-Vomitaste en mis zapatos… tal vez sea eso.

-Idiota.

Octubre casi había llegado a su fin e incluso Castiel empezaba a ponerse ansioso. Accedió a que si uno de sus amigos no podía aparecer en Las Vegas para noviembre harían la boda con quienes llegasen.

Para aprovechar su última semana antes de Las Vegas, tomaron todas sus cosas de la habitación del motel en Santa Mónica, subieron al Impala y retornaron a la carretera. Castiel había aprendido a amar a ese auto tanto como al rubio quién lo conducía pero no pudo evitar pensar que no podían vivir de las apuestas, y contar cartas por el resto de su vida.

El desierto los había envuelto cuando se lo dijo a Dean.

-No lo sé –respondió el rubio, parpadeando varias veces, sin retirar la mirada de la larga recta de asfalto con colinas rojizas y maleza a sus costados-. Quizá podamos ir a Vermont y conseguir una casa.

-¿Con una huerta y un perro? –Castiel deslizó su mano por el muslo de Dean-.

-No me gustan los perros –refunfuñó-. O podríamos ir a Brooklyn, rentar un feo apartamento y tú podrías escribir sobre ello.

-¿Tiene que ser feo? –Rio Cas-.

Dean le dedicó una larga mirada, demasiado larga para alguien que estaba conduciendo.

-No. Contigo allí, nada sería feo. Contigo allí –apretó la mano de Cas en su muslo-, en nuestra cama, o quizá con esa gabardina tuya… sólo con esa gabardina. Escribiendo a media noche, sin nada encima.

Castiel se había sonrojado como no lo había hecho desde que se besaron por primera vez en la casa del terror. Dean le subió el volumen al radio de su amado auto, y aceleró un poco más para que el viento silbara en las ventanas.

Los días que pasaron en un motel cercano al Gran Cañón, no fueron diferentes.

Pasearon por el lugar, Cas comentó algo sobre detestar el sol y se deprimió un poco cuando volvió a pensar en Gabriel. En cómo su padre los había llevado allí cuando de pequeños se estaban mudando a San Diego. Pero para dejar atrás aquel dolor bastó que Dean lo arrastrara de vuelta al asiento trasero del Impala se deshicieran la ropa, y con las estrellas refulgiendo en el vasto horizonte negro, y los rojos acantilados majestuosos como testigos, Dean pusiera a Castiel boca abajo en el asiento mientras se lo follaba desde atrás.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean, oh, Dean! –Musitaba Cas, temblando con las fuertes pero lentas penetraciones que presionaban directo en su próstata-.

-Mmm… eres tan hermoso ángel –Dean aumentó el ritmo, despojando a Castiel de su cordura mucho mejor que cualquier tequila o cualquier droga-.

-¡Ah… Dea…Dean! Ah, así, sí –Castiel había perdido las palabras, con el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, con el calor inundando su entrepierna-. Te amo, Dean –y se corrió tan fuerte que tuvo que preguntarse a sí mismo si no estaba alucinando-.

Partieron a Nevada esa misma madrugada después de dormir un poco en el auto, y pasar por sus cosas al motel. Amanecía cuando vieron aparecer Las Vegas ante ellos. Querían conocer la ciudad, divertirse un poco antes de ir a esa pequeña capilla que Cas había visto hace unas semanas en internet.

Rentaron una habitación en el segundo piso de un motel en las afueras, y durmieron todo el día para en la tarde dedicarse a ver películas. Por la noche Dean sacó a Cas casi a rastras de la cama. Ambos se vistieron muy elegantes, dispuestos a salir por allí a unos cuantos casinos.

Bajaron por las escaleras de metal hacia el Impala, pero antes de que el rubio entrara al auto, Cas lo detuvo por la muñeca y lo besó.

-No vayamos esta noche, por favor –pidió, de verdad sin ánimos, mirándolo a los ojos-.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner así? –Dean le mordió el labio inferior-.

Cas quiso decirle que sí, que esa noche no quería, que prefería pasar con Dean, ellos dos solos apartados del mundo. Pero recordó que desde que se habían marchado de Lawrence Dean había ansiado conocer Las Vegas, y no tuvo el corazón de ser tan egoísta y arruinarle los planes.

-Me lo tienes que compensar ¿Bien? –Lo besó rápidamente en los labios, antes de dirigirse al asiento del copiloto-.

-Me gusta como piensas, Castiel –Dean también subió y puso en marcha el auto-.

-Cas –le corrigió el moreno, como cuando se habían conocido-.

-Ángel –respondió Dean, y su chico se ruborizo, con los ojos más azules que de costumbre-.

 **Continuará….**

 **No se olviden de dejar Reviews.**


	20. Las Vegas

**Como dije este fic está terminado, revisado y saliendo del horno. Y les prometo que terminará bien... de alguna forma...**

 **Capítulo 19**

" **Las Vegas"**

Dean no sabía en qué momento todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda. Las cosas se habían puesto feas con la muerte de Gabriel y Anna; Cas aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero el rubio vio que en todo ese tiempo de verdad se estaba esforzando por olvidar, y sanar esa herida. Así que no sabía si sentirse culpable o idiota por haberlo llevado a ese bar en Las Vegas, aquella noche.

Las Vegas era un lugar alucinante. La ciudad tenía vida propia con sus luces, sus edificios gigantescos, sus colores, el bullir de los casinos. Por lo que Dean no pudo resistir a entrar en uno, y Cas lo siguió. Hicieron unas cuantas puestas; Castiel era bueno para contar cartas así que tuvieron que salir de allí con una pequeña ganancia antes de armar una pelea con los guardias de seguridad.

Fueron a otro y a otro. Era de madrugada cuando salieron del último. Cas estaba exhausto pero accedió a ir a un bar a celebrar los dos grandes que habían ganado en esa noche. Dejaron el Impala en un estacionamiento público y caminaron. Esa ciudad tenía vida noche y día, por lo que las calles estuvieron atestadas de personas hasta las periferias, donde Dean había escuchado que había un bar retro.

Caminaron durante al menos una hora para llegar allí. Cas tenía la corbata deshecha y Dean la chaqueta del traje al hombro cuando entraron. Se acomodaron en una mesa, y pidieron unos cuantos tragos. Algo mareados comenzaron a bromear sobre lo que harían con el dinero. Dean incluso sugirió vestir a Cas de novia para la boda y ese par de ojos azules lo fulminaron para que se callara.

La camarera coqueteó con Castiel poniéndolo del color de la grana y tan tenso como una cuerda de guitarra. Dean se rio a carcajadas cuando la muchacha se retiró y Cas se terminó de un solo trago su whisky.

-Si supiera que eres mi chico –articuló Dean-.

-Haz que lo note –lo retó Cas-.

Entonces Dean se había inclinado sobre la mesa, casi derramando su propio vaso, para tomar a Castiel por la corbata y plantarle un beso de esos capaces de derretir los ojos cualquier entrometido que estuviese mirando.

Bebieron un poco más, y a Dean se le ocurrió la idea estúpida de bailar. Cas trató de recordarle que él no sabía, pero eso no le importó al rubio cuando lo arrastró al centro del bar donde bailaban unas cuantas personas, algunas en parejas y otras sencillamente solas.

Resultó ser un bar clandestino por lo que cerraron las puertas principales. Cuando Dean preguntó que sucedía la camarera lo tranquilizó diciendo que la policía estaba patrullando la zona y que sería mejor que salieran por detrás cuando quisieran marcharse.

Y así lo hicieron una vez Cas le hizo saber que no podía más.

-Con que no vuelvas a vomitar en mis zapatos –bromeó Dean, y ayudando a Castiel a mantenerse en pie marcharon hacia los baños-.

Detrás del oscuro pasillo había una puerta metálica que los condujo a un callejón flanqueado por dos edificios de ladrillo, atestado de basura y atravesado por un riachuelo de agua enmohecida. El hedor allí era insoportable por lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia la vía principal. Pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarla Dean escuchó pasos siguiéndolos.

Volvió a ver por sobre su hombro y reconoció a tres tipos que habían estado en el bar.

En un principio mantuvieron el paso, pero pronto comenzaron a acercarse demasiado. Dean aceleró el paso pero Castiel, con un gruñido, hizo que lo soltara. Estaba demasiado ebrio para comprender qué ocurría hasta que los sujetos estuvieron encima de ellos.

-¡Ey, princesitas! ¿Vinieron al desierto a divertir sus culos?

Dean se interpuso entre ellos mientras Castiel que se tambaleaba cerca de la pared. Vio que los tipos no estaban tan bebidos, pero si tan drogados como Cas había solido estarlo antes de ir a Santa Mónica.

-Podemos evitarnos los problemas, hermano. Regresa por donde viniste y déjanos en paz –pidió Dean-.

-¡No me llames hermano, marica de mierda! –Le espetó uno de los tres-.

-Dean, vámonos de aquí –le pidió Cas, tomándolo por el brazo al ver que Dean tensaba los hombros y apretaba los puños-.

El rubio respiro un par de veces e hizo caso a su ángel, dieron media vuelta, pero entonces uno de los sujetos gritó:

-¡Eso, vete con tu puta a hacer mariconadas! ¡Mira la pequeña puta tiene buen culo, apuesto a que cobra caro!

Dean estaba bebido y sabía que Cas la había tenido tan mal últimamente por ese tipo de pensamientos crueles por parte de sus hermanos, Michael y Lucifer, que no pudo soportar escuchar a esos sujetos llamando a su chico de esa forma. Se volteó y con un puño certero derribó a uno.

Pero los otros dos no tardaron en saltar en pos de Dean. Un golpe en la cara le hizo crujir la nariz y escupir sangre. Aturdido se dobló en el suelo y cuando intentó levantarse un puntapié en las costillas lo devolvió al asfalto.

-¡Dean! –escuchó a Cas gritar, a lo lejos-.

-Cas. Cas… corre –alcanzó a decir. Eran tres sujetos más grandes que ambos, y drogados hasta el culo… eso se pondría mal y Dean lo supo-.

Uno de esos tres hombres se apresuró a levantarlo por el cuello, lo arrojó contra uno de los basureros golpeándole la cabeza. Dean continuó intentando atacar, defenderse; y logró asestar uno que otro golpe, pero dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos. Uno comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago una y otra y otra vez, y también en la cabeza hasta que ya ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Cas.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡La van a matar! ¡Lo están matando! –Gritaba su Castiel-.

El moreno, desesperado, se arrojó sobre el sujeto que golpeaba a Dean, para intentar defenderlo.

-Cas… Cas… no –jadeó Dean, saboreando su propia sangre. Pero fue tarde-.

Cas tenía buena complexión y golpeaba bien, pero esos sujetos eran casi tan altos como Sam, notó Dean, y debían tomar esteroides o alguna cosa que los hacía parecer fisicoculturistas. Con un golpe derribaron a Cas. El moreno intentó asestar un puntapié en la entrepierna de su atacante. Pero este fue más rápido, lo golpeó en el rostro, y cuando la nariz de Cas sangraba lo arrojó contra la pared de ladrillo.

-¡Suéltalo, hijo de perra, suéltalo o juro que te mataré, lo juro! –maldijo Dean y se retorció, pero los otros dos continuaron golpeándolo. Uno lo sujetaba otro lo golpeaba, hasta que al parecer se cansaron y uno sacó una navaja-.

Dean trató de derribarlo, como le había enseñado a pelear su padre, pero el cuchillo fue más veloz y fue a clavársele en el hombro derecho. La hoja salió y la sangre manó a raudales, nada letal, pero lo suficiente para hacer que Dean pegara su espalda a la pared y se desplomara.

Su vista se nubló, pero vio como Cas se levantaba e intentaba ir a por sus tres atacantes.

-¡CAS, NO! –gritó Dean con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaba cuando el par de ojos azules fueron hasta los suyos-.

¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué no corría y lo dejaba? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

-¡CASTIEL CORRE!

Pero el moreno hizo caso omiso. Arrojó un puño al rostro de uno de esos hombres. Lo derribaron los otros dos. Lo estaban golpeando como a Dean, cuando uno les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran. Dean intentó ponerse de pie al ver como levantaba a Cas por el cuello, pero no tuvo las fuerzas y cayó de bruces en el agua sucia del callejón.

-Quiero comprobar cuánto vale tu culo –se mofó el tipo que tenía a Cas inmovilizado-.

El moreno trató de removerse pero eso sólo le sirvió para que el matón les estampara la cara contra el muro de ladrillos. Una mano fue a tapar su boca con tanta fuerza que Cas sintió que le arrancaría los dientes; otra le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó de un tirón.

Castiel emitió un grito ahogado en los dedos del tipo, las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro congestionado por el dolor cuando sintió la penetración seca, brutal y desgarradora. Su agresor estaba tan drogado que además de la fuerza descomunal empezó a golpearle la cabeza sobre la pared y a ahorcarlo.

Dean quiso maldecir al cielo y al infierno, intentó arrastrarse, pero los otros dos le pisaron una mano haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Eres una puta muy buena! –rió el tipo que tenía a Castiel inmovilizado, hundiéndose en su cuerpo con tanta brusquedad que el moreno sólo no gritaba porque la mano que lo ahorcaba se lo impedía-. ¡Espero que se te quite lo marica! –Añadió cuando escuchó un sollozo por parte de Cas-.

Dean, a causa de la rabia, logró ponerse en pie. Fue en pos del sujeto, pero los otros dos salieron a su paso, lo derribaron con un codazo en la cabeza, y finalmente lo dejaron inconsciente. El rubio cerró los ojos sobre el agua sucia del callejón, escuchando los gritos de Castiel, y viendo como última imagen la insoportable escena de su chico, de su ángel siendo arrojado como basura antes de que su agresor se subiera los pantalones para marcharse con los otros dos.

…

Un zumbido espantoso en la cabeza lo despertó. Hacía tanto frío que creyó que estaba muerto, y apenas logró ponerse de pie. Por el cielo ligeramente azulado debían ser las cuatro de la mañana. A Dean le costó reconocer el callejón, entonces le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se abalanzó hacia donde había visto a Castiel ser arrojado, y lo encontró allí mismo.

El pelinegro estaba hecho un ovillo con la espalda en la pared, tenía los ojos clavados en la nada, y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

-¡Cas! –Lo llamó Dean, con la voz ahogada-. Cas, mírame –lo tomó por el mentón-.

Ambos temblaban, y a Dean se le escaparon las lágrimas cuando algo en los ojos de Castiel pareció hacer clic y saltó sobre Dean abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que sus costillas heridas crujieron.

-¿Amor? ¿Ángel? Háblame, por favor –pero Cas sólo hundió sus manos en el cabello de Dean y con un grito enterrado en el hombro herido del rubio, rompió a llorar-.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A: Creo que me merezco el infierno por este capítulo.**


	21. November Rain (Parte I)

**Este capítulo lleva ese título porque lo escribí escuchando esa canción de Guns n´ Roses*Se va corriendo a esconderse en un rincón***

 **Capítulo 20**

" **November Rain (Parte I)"**

Cuando Charlie y Sam preguntaron por qué habían pospuesto la boda, Dean les dijo que Cas quería que sus hermanos estuviesen presentes e inventó que Lucifer había llamado a decir que no estaría libre hasta mediados de Noviembre. Esto pareció tranquilizar a Charlie, pero Sam continuó sospechando que algo sucedía.

El menor de los Winchester tenía razón. Pero Dean no quería contárselo. No quería que nadie supiera que tenía dos costillas astilladas, el cuerpo magullado y que aún no podía mover el brazo debido a la herida en el hombro. Y sobre todo no quería hablar de lo que le ocurrió a Castiel, y de lo que todavía le ocurría.

Había estado tan cerca de sacarlo de ese agujero, se recriminaba Dean a si mismo, y a veces golpeaba la pared de la ducha con los puños mientras el agua caliente le caía sobre la cabeza. Esa noche debió hacerle caso a Castiel, escuchar lo que le pedía, y quedarse a ver películas con él en la habitación del motel.

Ganaron una pequeña fortuna en los casinos, pero se perdieron a sí mismos gracias a esos tres tipos del callejón.

Dean sentía rabia todo el tiempo, pero al ver a Castiel dormido, o sentando en silencio en la mesa del motel, se preguntaba porque le ocurrían cosas malas a personas como Cas. O, aun peor, porque su chico había tenido que ser tan estúpidamente valiente creyendo que podía solucionarlo todo con sus propias manos, derribar a los tres sujetos, defender a Dean y salir ileso.

Habían vuelto las botellas, las pesadillas de madrugada, los llantos a la medianoche. Habían vuelto los paquetitos de polvo blanco e incluso habían llegado las jeringas tiradas a mitad de la habitación. Pero a diferencia de otras veces Cas ya ni siquiera intentaba hablar. Cuando Dean quería abrazarlo en la cama él se hacía un lado, como si el tacto del rubio quemase.

-Todo estará bien. Todo va estar bien –repetía Dean abrazando a Cas cuando conseguía acercársele lo suficiente; pero ya ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras-.

Se separaban. Dean sentía como ese abismo entre ambos crecía. Trató de llevarlo al médico y Cas se negó; trató de invitarlo a cenar, y Cas volvió a decir que no. Consiguió llevarlo a ver una película de cine antiguo, pero a mitad de la cinta Castiel se marchó.

Una noche que Dean salió a tomar aire fresco, descubrió al regresar, que Cas había pedido otra habitación para ambos. Una de dos camas. Separadas. Sintió que le daban una patada en las pelotas, se sintió inútil, incapaz de sostener a Cas, y esa noche fue la primera que durmió en el Impala tras sumirse en una buena cantidad del maldito ron.

-¿Sam? –Esa noche había ido a un teléfono público ya que su celular llevaba extraviado desde el día anterior-.

-¿Dean? ¿Eres tú? Es bueno que llames –bromeó su hermano, desde el otro lado-. ¿Qué tal están tú y Cas?

" _Bien. Sólo nos atracaron en un callejón, me golpearon, lo violaron. Ahora duermo en el Impala. Él se droga para poder conciliar el sueño, bebe día y noche, no ha escrito nada por lo que creo que podría estar pensando en suicidarse. No me dirige la palabra y la verdad es que no quiero entrar a esa maldita habitación porque hay dos camas, Sammy. ¿Entiendes? Dos camas. Creo que se ha acabado, y lo peor es que no quiero que se termine. Lo amo. Lo amo, Sammy, con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero verlo sonreír otra vez... Estaba poniéndose mejor, después lo que ocurrió con Gabriel y Anna, ahora todos sus demonios han regresado y tengo miedo… no sé qué hacer, Sam. No soporto verlo así. Esa noche… debió correr…."_ Quiso decir Dean, pero en su lugar mintió:

-Bien. Algo nervioso, algo… Castiel. Y un poco molesto de que Michael no quiera aparecer.

Habló con Sam hasta que se le acabaron las monedas. Le preguntó cómo estaba en sus calificaciones, qué tal el segundo año de preparatoria y quiso saber más sobre la novia de menor. Jess. Dean creía conocerla, pero por lo que le habló Sammy, la chica era un ángel caído del cielo. Dean sabía cómo se sentía eso, y tuvo ganas de maldecir y llorar al pensar que Cas era así… solía ser así.

Su ángel.

Se despidió de Sammy, y fue a comprar unas cervezas y algo de comer. Regresó al motel a eso de las ocho de la noche. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida y la puerta sin seguro por lo que entró sin dificultad. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al encontrar a Cas tendido en _una de las camas_ con la cabeza colgando y la mirada perdida. Tenía las mangas dobladas por sobre el codo y Dean no quiso ver los pinchazos en esos brazos que antes solía besar.

-Estas aquí –musitó Cas, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras Dean dejaba las bolsas de comida china sobre la mesa, dándole las espaldas-.

-Sí –respondió Dean, cortante-. Traje comida china.

-No tengo hambre –gruñó el moreno-. La luz es muy brillante… -añadió, sin sentido alguno-.

-Cas, tienes que comer –Dean se volteó, molesto-. Estás en los huesos. Y sigues metiéndote esa porquería, y tratas de actuar como si no me diese cuenta.

-Déjame en paz –Castiel se incorporó, mareado. Intentó levantarse de la cama y lo consiguió pero tambaleándose a cada paso que lo separaba del televisor. Encendió el canal de música-.

-¿Dejarte en paz y verte como te vas de vuelta al agujero? –Gritó Dean por encima de la música-.

-Entonces no veas –atajó Castiel subiendo el volumen con el control remoto-.

Dean lo supo. Iban a discutir. Porque ahora lo único que hacían era eso o mantenerse en un muerto silencio.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Dean le arrebató el aparato y estampó contra la mesita de noche después de haberle bajado al volumen-. ¡Ya deja de ser tan terco! No quiero que te hagas mierda, Cas. ¿Dónde demonios está el chico que escribía? ¿Dónde demonios enterraste a Castiel?

-En un mar de decadencia, supongo. Aunque me faltan las putas. ¡Oh, espera! Puedo llamar al tipo del otro día y ser su puta otra vez –sonrió Cas, porque cuando estaba drogado decía toda clase de cosas desde que las abejas eran amarillas hasta ese tipo de palabras crueles-.

-Te dije que corrieras –le acusó Dean, tomándolo por los hombros-. Te dije que corrieras, maldición. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ser un héroe? Eran tres tipos y…

-Y no te iba a dejar ahí solo. Te iban a matar… ¿Es que querías eso?

-¡¿Por qué maldita sea te quedaste?!

-Porque te amo. Porque no podía correr y dejarte atrás. Te hubieran hecho lo que a mí. ¡Y prefiero mil veces que me lo hicieran a mí, a que te sucediera a ti, Dean!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

-Si lo soy porque sigues conmigo.

Dean quiso responder porque lo amaba. Pero se tragó sus palabras. De todas sus discusiones Cas jamás le había dado a entender que quería que se marchase.

-¡Cierra la boca! –Exclamó el rubio. Dando la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza- ¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! No soporto que sigas diciendo esas cosas. ¿Por qué defenderme? Debías correr, sólo debías irte…

-No. No debía, ni quería hacerlo, Dean. –Castiel sentía el corazón en la boca, pero continuó-; y si tan culpable soy por no haberte dejado. Si tanto no soportas verme, lárgate ya.

Enceguecido por el dolor que esas palabras le causaron Dean tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. No volteó a mirar a Cas. Y por un momento olvidó que la carretera jamás sería la misma sin su chico; y también olvidó cómo Castiel, tras el funeral de sus hermanos, le había suplicado que nunca lo dejase.

-Pero si te vas, no regreses jamás –añadió Castiel cuando Dean estaba cerca a la puerta-.

El rubio se detuvo un instante en el que pareció que iba a dejar caer las armas, la rabia, la impotencia, a voltear hacia Cas y besarlo. En su lugar giró la perilla y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Castiel permaneció inmóvil un momento en medio de la habitación. Una parte de él deseó salir tras Dean, pero se limitó a extender la mano y subir el volumen al televisor, en el canal de música. Estaban dando una de esas canciones de rock clásico que a Dean le gustaban. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, dejando rodar un par de lágrimas, y cada minuto eterno que pasaba creía escuchar los pasos de Dean volviendo… pero sólo fue su imaginación.

Dean subió al auto, arrojando su chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto. Encendió el motor y aceleró, alejándose del motel, dejando una estela de humo de los neumáticos. Encendió la radio y subió el volumen para quedarse sordo.

Aceleró, aceleró cada vez más hasta que parecía una bala en la carretera que salía de Las Vegas. Cantó con todas su fuerzas, gritó sin voz, golpeó el volante maldiciendo como no lo había hecho en días, y finalmente se detuvo. Entró en un bar de strippers a mitad de la carretera, y pidió un vaso de cerveza. Trago tras trago, inclinado sobre la barra, fue viendo como esas voluptuosas muchachas bailaban. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Cas. En Castiel encerrado en esa habitación sucia.

Tras el cuarto o quinto trago apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano, sabiéndose un estúpido. Respiró profundo y pidió otro trago. Esa noche no quería pensar. No dejaría a Castiel en ese motel, pero de momento necesitaba perder un poco la cabeza; al día siguiente ya regresaría.

Cuando una pelirroja de buenos pechos metidos en una blusa demasiada estrecha le sirvió un vaso de ron y Dean lo apuró de un solo trago ya eran las doce de la noche. Estaba muy bebido, pero pudo reconocer que las strippers se habían marchado y ya sólo quedaba la música y unos cuantos sujetos bebidos a su alrededor.

Entonces reconoció la canción. Era November Rain, de Guns n´Roses, y aunque era el desierto de Las Vegas y llovía muy poco, por las ventanas del establecimiento vio la cúpula del cielo ser atravesada por dos furiosos latigazos azules. Los estruendos precedieron al repiqueteo de la lluvia.

-¿Me das tu número guapo? –Le preguntó la camarera al verlo ponerse de pie-.

-No. Tengo que volver… tengo que volver con mi novio –respondió Dean, apretando su frente con una mano-.

-Estás muy ebrio. Te llamaré un taxi –respondió la muchacha, algo decepcionada, pero cortés-.

Dean tuvo que aceptar que era verdad, y esperó a que el auto amarillo apareciera en el bar. Revisó que su bebé quedase seguro, y subió en el asiento trasero. Dio la dirección del motel, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

…

Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. Dean se había marchado hace horas, notó Cas cuando se le hubo atenuado el efecto de lo que se había metido. No volvería. Dean no regresaría. Sintió una punzada tan horrible con ese pensamiento. Se dijo que sólo estaba exagerando, que estaba paranoico debido a lo que se inyectó.

Así que Castiel se incorporó y fue hasta el televisor para bajarle el volumen la música. Rebuscó su celular entre sus cosas y marcó el teléfono de Dean. Había perdido el orgullo, necesitaba decirle que regrese. Había sido un estúpido; lo amaba demasiado como para soportar estar sin él.

Marcó una y otra vez. Siete en total, pero el celular de Dean no respondió.

Con el nudo en su garganta creciendo apagó las luces de la habitación. La luz brillaba demasiado. Se sirvió un par de tragos del vodka que compró el día anterior y que ya estaba terminándose, y arrastró sus pies hasta el baño. Abrió la ducha dejando que el agua corriera para llenar la tina. Era agua helada pero la necesitaba.

Mientras la tina se llenaba Cas fue hasta su cama. Introdujo la mano bajo la almohada y sacó un paquetito blanco. Tanteó dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche dando con el encendedor y la cuchara quemada. Estuvo un rato preparándose su veneno y otro tanto tratando de atinarle a la vena. La aguja de la jeringa finalmente propagó el escozor de la droga en su sangre y Cas tardó segundos en sentirse fuera del planeta.

Todo era intenso, brillante, vibrante y dolía. Entonces comenzó a llorar. Fue, tambaleándose por toda la habitación, a subir el volumen de esa canción que le gustaba. Como si fuese alguna clase de confabulación afuera empezaron a restallar los truenos y la lluvia cayó.

Castiel sintió cada nota de November Rain clavándosele en la piel. Sintió que se ahogaba y supo que la droga no era suficiente. Entró en el baño y puso lo que quedaba de la cocaína en el borde del lavamanos. Lo separó con la bolsita doblada, y enrolló la misma para inhalarlo todo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse horrible, de deslizar sus piernas dentro del agua helada. Intentó extender su mano para cerrar la llave de agua, pero no lo consiguió. Sintió las venas convirtiéndosele en fuego, y el corazón estallándole en el pecho. Convulsionando, se hundió en el agua, hasta la barbilla. Mientras un espumarajo le salía de los labios y sus ojos, azules como el océano, se cerraban sólo consiguió articular una palabra:

-Dean…

 **Continuará….**


	22. November Rain (Parte II)

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews ;)**

 **Capítulo 21**

" **November Rain (Parte II)"**

El motel estaba en penumbras salvo por la luz de la oficina de recepción. El taxi se detuvo en la acera y tras extenderle un billete arrugado al chofer, Dean caminó, con pasos tambaleantes, por el aparcamiento cubierto de charcos donde las gotas de llovizna aun caían como agujas. El eco lejano de una lenta canción vieja, retumbaba de alguna de las habitaciones. Pero era difícil adivinar de cual ya que habían unas cuantas ocupadas y todas tenían la luz apagada.

Dean se aferró al barandal de las escaleras para subir sin tropezar. Puso atención al retumbar de la música y reconoció la misma canción que escuchó en el bar; provenía de la habitación de Cas. Se apresuró por el pasillo del segundo piso con un inexplicable nudo en la garganta, con el aliento convertido en pesados jadeos.

Giró la perilla, Cas no le había puesto seguro. Abrió la puerta casi temiendo lo que encontraría dentro. La luz de la pantalla del televisor iluminando tenuemente las dos camas casi lo tranquiliza, pero el resquicio de la puerta semi cerrada del baño, por donde escapaba una estela de luz devolvió su corazón al piso.

Atravesó la habitación inconsciente de que corría. Empujó la puerta del baño, ignorando el charco de agua bajo sus pies. Lo que encontró menguó todas sus fuerzas.

-¡CAS! –gritó. Su rostro contorsionado por la desesperación-.

El moreno, su ángel, estaba en la tina de baño. El agua se escurría en pequeñas cascadas por el borde de la tina, y en un extremo de este descansaba la cabeza de Castiel. Estaba pálido, una de sus manos caía inerte fuera del agua y la otra flotaba. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, y un hilillo de espuma se deslizaba de sus agrietados labios entreabiertos.

Todo se paralizó para Dean. El bullicio lejano de la ciudad, la bocina de un auto en la calle, y la canción resonando en la habitación; el mundo entero porque Cas estaba allí, inerte, pálido…

¿Muerto?

-¡CAS! –Dean no supo cuántas veces llamó al nombre de su chico, mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la tina-.

Lo depositó en el suelo encharcado del baño. En un segundo que se volvió eterno comprobó que no respiraba.

-¡CAS!

Lo zarandeó por los hombros. Le tomó el pulso descubriendo que lo tenía, pero era apenas un pulsar ínfimo en la frialdad de su piel húmeda. Intentó reanimarlo, por todos los medios; respiración boca a boca, tantos golpes en su pecho para que su corazón reaccionase, pero Cas seguía allí, en el piso del baño, vestido con su estúpida camisa y su pantalón elegante.

-¡CAS! ¡No, por favor, ángel! ¡Por favor, escúchame, tienes que escucharme! ¡Maldito hijo de perra, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Entre gritos estrangulados y el intento desesperado de reanimar a Castiel, ya casi sin fuerzas Dean escuchó pasos en la habitación.

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo una voz femenina, por encima de la canción que aun sonaba-. ¡Tiene que bajarle el volumen a esa música los demás huéspedes están empezando a quej…

Pero la menuda recepcionista de cabellos rizados, al llegar a la puerta abierta del baño, se quedó tan pálida como Castiel y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar una exclamación trémula.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –chilló-.

Dean, arrodillado a un costado de Cas, giró su rostro.

-¡Llame a emergencias! ¡Llame a emergencias! –gritó con una voz tan potente como el chisporroteo de sus ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas-.

La muchacha no tardó en salir corriendo de la habitación. Dean volvió a quedarse a solas con Cas. Los minutos que tardó en sonar una sirena en el aparcamiento, y el tiempo en que los paramédicos tardaron en subir a la habitación, fueron horriblemente eternos. Dean se mantuvo tratando de reanimar a Cas, de mantener ese leve pulso, de devolverle algo de respiración, porque sabía que si el corazón de su chico dejaba de latir, todo habría acabado.

Castiel tendido en una camilla de auxilios. Los paramédicos transportándolo a la ambulancia, colocándole una aguja en el brazo, y poniéndole una máscara de oxígeno. Nada de eso fue claro para Dean.

Salió de esa horrible pesadilla cuando iba en la ambulancia, tomando la mano de Castiel, apretándole los dedos.

-Cas, por favor, si me escuchas… por favor no te dejes morir –repitió el rubio hasta que llegaron a emergencias-.

Cuando lo bajaron y lo llevaron al frío pasillo principal del hospital una enfermera le impidió a Dean seguir a los paramédicos. Le hizo tantas preguntas que el rubio se sintió mareado. Escuchó el chasquido de un desfibrilador, las voces de unos cuantos médicos, e intentó pasar por encima de la enfermera para ir a ver qué ocurría, peor se lo volvieron a impedir.

-¿Qué sustancias suele consumir? ¿Cuánto considera que se suministró? ¿Hace que tiempo aproxima que lo hizo? ¿Cree que haya ingerido alguna bebida alcohólica? ¿Tiene familiares? ¿Me puede decir el número de alguno de sus familiares?

Dean respondió a cada pregunta que le hacían, con los ojos clavados en la nada, buscando a Cas. Sabía que la única respuesta era que él le había prometido no dejarlo jamás, nunca abandonarlo, y esa noche había roto esa promesa.

Las horas pasaron. Le dieron a Dean una manta, y lo mantuvieron sentado en la sala de espera. Una enfermera le dio un café, dedicándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-La mayoría de casos de sobredosis resultan bien si le los trata a tiempo. Su amigo ha tenido suerte de que lo encontrase a tiempo –decía-.

Pero Dean no escuchó. Sólo podía oír las palabras rotas de Cas:

" _Dean… prométeme que no me vas a dejar. Eres lo único que tengo, por favor no me dejes."_

Afuera el cielo se caía, la tormenta no había mermado, y los relámpagos surcaban el cielo rugiendo y aullando. Las gotas de agua se deslizaron por los ventanales de la sala de espera hasta que amaneció. Y por fin alguien se dignó en decirle a Dean lo que ocurría.

Un larguirucho médico de rostro anguloso habló sobre temas que Dean no logró comprender en su ofuscación. Una inyección de adrenalina. Tantos sueros con nombres que marearon al rubio. Al final lo único que interesó, fueron las palabras del doctor diciéndole que Cas estaba en una especie de coma. Despertaría, pero podía tardar un día o un par de meses.

Si tardaba una década, decidió Dean, él estaría allí. Se arrebujó en la manta que le habían dado y buscó una banca cercana a la habitación donde habían puesto a Cas. No le dejarían verlo hasta que se estabilizara, pero estar del otro lado de la puerta escuchando el tenue pitido de su pulso en una máquina, ayudaba a Dean a no entrar en pánico, golpear a cualquier imbécil que tratase de detenerlo, y prorrumpir en la habitación del moreno.

Llegado el medio día, después de tanto café que creía que se iba a colapsar, finalmente Dean se quedó dormido. Lo despertaron unos lejanos murmullos, y una mano sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

Cuando Dean entreabrió los ojos, asombrado, vio a un muchacho alto y de cabellos claros pasar de largo, con otro más delgado y de cabello negro, hacia la habitación de Cas. Entraron sin más, pero para cuando Dean estuvo por ponerse de pie, descubrió que la mano en su hombro era la del padre de Cas. Le costó reconocer a Chuck, con su rostro demacrado, los ojos algo hundidos y una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-Señor… -intentó saludarlo, poniéndose de pie como resorte-… yo

-Tranquilo, Dean, sé lo que ha ocurrido –suspiró Chuck-, pero quiero hablar contigo. -lo miró directamente a los ojos-.

-¿Qué… qué ocurre? –Dean echó un vistazo a la habitación de Cas, como si temiera que Lucifer o Michael le hicieran algo. Luego devolvió su atención a Chuck, temeroso de que las enfermeras le hubiesen dicho algo que a él no-.

-Dean, muchacho, mira –Chuck tomó un largo respiro y dejó caer los hombros-. Los doctores dicen que Cas despertará pronto, quizá en un par de días… sé lo que ocurrió. Lo sé, y no te culpo. Entiendo cuánto amas a mi hijo y sé que él también te ama. Pero estoy aquí para pedirte quizá el favor más descabellado que puedas imaginar.

Dean lo escuchó, parpadeando varias veces, sin entender.

-Lo que trato de decir, Dean. Es que lo mejor para Cas será que lo dejes ir –Dean abrió la boca para protestar-. No estoy poniendo en duda los sentimientos de ambos. Pero Dean ¿De verdad quieres esto para él? ¿Recuerdas quién es Castiel?

-Es mi prometido –le espetó Dean, testarudo-.

-Lo sé. Lucifer me lo comentó. Pero ¿prometido? ¿Para qué? Todavía son muy jóvenes. Permítele retomar su camino. Eres un buen muchacho, pero Cas tenía planes antes de ti, e ir de bar en bar, drogarse… terminar así –Chuck apuntó a la habitación de Castiel-… no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Dean frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, pero sabía que Chuck tenía razón. De no ser por su estúpido plan de escapar, Anna y Gabriel estuviesen vivos. De no ser por su idea de ir a Las Vegas esos tipos del callejón jamás se hubiesen cruzado en la vida de Cas. De no ser porque esa noche después de la fiesta pensó que Castiel era demasiado lindo para dejarlo ir ebrio a mitad de la noche, de no ser porque lo siguió hasta convencerlo de subirse a su auto, su ángel habría terminado la preparatoria con honores, estaría en Harvard y no en un hospital, internado por sobredosis.

-Hablé con Bobby Singer y Ellen, tus padres adoptivos. Me dijeron que tenías grandes planes, que cuidabas de tu hermano menor, Samuel; que querías abrir un taller mecánico cuando salieras de la escuela. Tus planes y los de Cas no encajan, y tratar de abandonarlo todo por estar juntos… -continuó. Dean sentía que se le encogía el estómago, que se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos, porque, maldita sea, Chuck tenía razón-… está destruyendo a Castiel. ¿Quieres una mejor vida para él que moteles de carretera y una sobredosis? Déjalo ir, Dean. Te lo ruego, como padre, como amigo, por favor, déjalo ir.

-Pero… lo amo. Lo amo, de verdad, lo amo –Fue el argumento que tembló en los labios de Dean conforme una lágrima descendía por su mejilla-.

-Entonces dime: ¿Sabes cuánto ama escribir? ¿Sabes cuánto quería seguir la universidad? Quizá me entrometí demasiado en decidir su carrera, pero él estaba empecinado con Literatura… Por favor, Dean, ya basta –suplicó Chuck-.

Dean dio un paso atrás.

-Sólo… sólo déjeme despedirme. Me iré cuando despierte –intentó ir hacia la habitación-.

-Dean –lo detuvo Chuck, por el brazo, con una mano fuerte-, será más difícil si le dices adiós. Vete antes de que despierte. No le causes más dolor.

Dean se sacudió la mano de Chuck, porque detestaba cómo ese hombre tenía la maldita razón. Titubeó, mirando a la habitación de Cas, y a su chaqueta de cuero en la silla donde había dormido. Finalmente devolvió su mirada al padre de Castiel.

-Me iré, pero debe prometerme dos cosas. Cuídelo –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en un movimiento brusco-. No tiene la culpa de lo de Anna y Gabriel, y ser homosexual…

-Jamás lo culpé de Anna y Gabriel. Pero ya perdí a mi esposa… mis hijos son… mis hijos lo son todo para mí, Dean. Y a quién ame o no Cas, eso es asunto suyo –Chuck estuvo de acuerdo-.

-Y –continuó Dean, llevándose ambas manos alrededor del cuello y retirándose el pequeño amuleto que le había regalado Sam cuando eran unos niños-, por favor. Cuándo despierte, entréguele esto –lo depositó en la mano de Chuck-.

El padre de Castiel asintió.

Antes de perder el poco valor que le quedaba, sin dirigir otra mirada a la habitación de Cas porque sabía que entraría corriendo a él; Dean salió de la sala de emergencias. Sin mirar atrás, agradeciendo porque estuviera lloviznando en el exterior, para que sus lágrimas no fueran notorias.

Caminó acelerando sus pasos hacia el bar donde había dejado su auto. Caminó alejándose de Castiel. Caminó sin mirar atrás, sintiendo que el alma se la hacía pedazos.

 **Continuará** …


	23. Ojos Azules (7 años después)

**Las palabras o nombres que tengan (*) éste símbolo tienen una pequeña explicación al final.**

 **Capítulo 22**

" **Ojos Azules"**

 **7 años después…**

El cielo azabache estaba salpicado de jirones grises de nubes, el murmullo agitado del océano se escuchaba cada vez más cerca por lo que Dean supo que había llegado. El auto traqueteó al descender por el Boulevard Ocean Park iluminado por unas cuantas farolas públicas. Giró el volante y el asfalto crujió bajo los neumáticos.

Dean apretó un poco más el acelerador e ingresó en la Avenida Colorado, donde el Impala pareció volar… al menos por un momento hasta que, tuvo que describir una curva en una zona atestada de turistas y demás transeúntes. Estaba cerca a la playa, por lo que prefirió aparcar a su bebé. Retiró las llaves del auto y bebió un trago de su café.

Habían sido semanas muy ajetreadas desde que Sam y Jess fijaron la fecha de su boda. Dean, como padrino de Sam, había llegado un par de semanas antes, dejando su taller en Lawrence a cargo de uno de sus mejores empleados, para ayudar con los preparativos. Pero a esas alturas estaba arrepentido.

No entendía porque las flores tenían que ser lilas y no violetas, y después de todo ¿Qué diferencia tenía el lila del violeta? Y ¿Qué diferencia hacía que las servilletas estaban dobladas en forma de cisne o de conejo?

Dean comprendía que la boda se celebrara en un hotel de Los Ángeles, ya que su hermano y Jess estaban viviendo en la ciudad desde que Sam había conseguido un buen trabajo con una importante firma legal, allí. Pero de haberse imaginado que organizar una boda era tan complicado, habría aparecido el día anterior al "gran día" con una sonrisa y una excusa que seguramente Sam hubiese creído. Pero no iba a juzgarlos. Si Jess estaba nerviosa; Sam parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso por lo que él había tenido que hacer la de asistente de ambos durante esos últimos días.

Suspiró, se terminó el café que llevaba en el tablero y bajó del auto. El aire tibio de la noche costera lo envolvió al igual que las deslumbrantes luces del lugar y el bullicio de las idas y venidas de los tantos turistas.

La boda era, precisamente la razón por la que estaba perdido en Santa Mónica a las siete de la noche. No había estado allí en años, y Sam iba a tener que perdonarlo por no asistir a la cena con los padres de Jess, pero Dean necesitaba un respiro.

Esa tarde sólo había tomado el auto y empezado a conducir como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba regresando a Los Ángeles, cuando decidió detenerse allí. Con la excusa de comer algo. Sin embargo primero se la pasó yendo y viniendo entre las aceras, mirando la playa de arenas blancas, el océano oscuro como el horizonte, sin atreverse a dar un paso más hacia el muelle; tratando de ignorar el aroma a palomitas y salitre que flotaba en el aire.

Finalmente soltó un resoplido y se decidió a ir al muelle. Una vez rodeado de la pululante multitud, de las deslumbrantes luces parpadeantes de la feria, y de los deliciosos aromas a hot dogs, dulces y frituras, decidió que no saldría de allí hasta probar un par de esas hamburguesas que vendían en un puesto junto al barandal de madera, y quizá conseguir otro café para el regreso a Los Ángeles.

Resultó que tres hamburguesas tuvieron que encargarse de su hambre, mientras observaba con sus ojos verdes la larga playa extenderse bajo el muelle y el reflejo de la rueda de la fortuna mecerse al ritmo de las olas. Arrojó la envoltura de la última hamburguesa a un bote de basura y tras ver su reloj, decidió que el café quedaría para la próxima. Debía dormir bien porque al día siguiente era el ensayo de la boda y sólo Dios sabía si a Sam Winchester, un gran abogado de California, no le iba a dar el ataque nervioso en lugar de a la novia.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, algo distraído, quizá demasiado por lo que un sujeto pasó golpeando su hombro. Dean apenas lo vio y quiso pasar del largo, sin embargo no pudo evitar reconocerlo. Por un segundo deseó haberse vuelto loco, pero al volverse a mirar por donde aquel hombre se había marchado, no le quedó la menor duda de quién era, y sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

Por su parte, el sujeto, de casi su misma estatura, cabello negro revuelto, amplia espalda y brazos musculosos, apenas si lo miró. Iba camino a un café, con el celular apretado contra su oreja derecha. Traía traje y una gabardina, lo cual le arrancó una estúpida sonrisita al rubio.

-No, Balthazar –lo escuchó decir- Cinco mil copias o no habrá contrato. La portada debe tener un diseño sencillo. No puede pasar lo que con el último tomo –continuó, con tono relajado y hasta divertido-. Sí, tuvieron que reeditar el manuscrito dos veces, e hicieron esperar tanto a las librerías que habían pagado por anticipado, que casi nos meten en un lío legal. Sí, precisamente eso quiero evitar. No, Balthazar, y deja de llamarme Cassie.

Dean dejó caer los hombros, y sacudió la cabeza por la ridiculez que estaba pensado. Habían pasado tantos años, tantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, y aquel chico a quién abandonó en la sala de emergencias por pedido Chuck jamás había vuelto a llamar ni a buscarlo. No podía ser él; no precisamente en Santa Mónica.

Finalmente Dean dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria a la de aquel hombre, pero la curiosidad lo venció. ¿Y si era él?

-¡Castiel! –exclamó, casi en un tono demasiado bajo. Se sintió un idiota cuando el sujeto ni siquiera se inmutó-. ¡CAS! -Dean escuchó su propia voz gruesa atravesar el bullicio de la gente y se preguntó de dónde había sacado fuerzas para gritar así-.

Pero sucedió. Los hombros se tensaron bajo la gabardina y la mano alrededor del teléfono se aflojó. El sujeto volteó y a pesar de haber transcurrido siete años Dean sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, que su razón se nublaba y que esos ojos imposiblemente azules le miraban hasta el alma.

-¿Dean?

La voz de Cas seguía siendo la que el rubio recordaba, rasposa y grave. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho salvo por un par de arrugas en torno a los ojos. Incluso la sombra de su barba continuaba allí, aunque quizá estuviese un poco más bronceado.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrumados por la mirada contraria, ignorando a la multitud que iba y venía a su alrededor, como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido.

-¿Balthazar –musitó Castiel, casi sin voz, después de que un murmullo sonase por el teléfono, sacándolo de su hipnosis- puedo llamarte en unos minutos? –Dijo-. Bien, adiós.

Dean no supo con exactitud cómo consiguió avanzar los pasos que lo separaban del moreno. Pero, con el corazón en vilo, de pronto estuvieron demasiado cerca, sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Castiel soltó un respiro tembloroso y tendió su mano, incapaz de resistirlo, Dean lo abrazó.

El rubio había supuesto que Cas permanecería de piedra, reacio al abrazo, odiándolo por haberlo abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. En lugar de ello, pronto, sintió los brazos del moreno rodeándolo con igual o quizá más fuerza que la suya.

Para cuando se separaron, Dean sintió que el alma se le llenaba; que de alguna forma la intensidad de ese par de ojos azules que lo miraban, le devolvían la vida. Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, Dean tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que a pesar de sus relaciones de una noche en Lawrence, de ese "algo" que había tenido con Lisa hace un año, nadie había conseguido sacar a Cas de su corazón, ni siquiera el tiempo.

-Me alegra volver a verte –dijo Cas, finalmente. Dean tragó en seco, asintiendo con torpeza; incapaz de asimilar las palabras de Castiel cargadas de sinceridad-.

-Yo… a mi… Quiero decir –balbuceó Dean, respirando profundo antes de recobrar la compostura-. No creí que…

-Entiendo –sonrió Castiel-. ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Dean se sintió apaleado. Se suponía que Cas debía odiarlo ¿No? Saludarlo con un tono frío y estoico, dar media vuelta y hasta dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. No preguntarle sobre su vida y caminar a su lado por el muelle de Santa Mónica.

Hasta salir del shock inicial, hasta mitigar los recuerdos de cómo se enamoraron en Lawrence, de ese año que pasaron viajando por la carretera, y de la terrible última noche en que tuvo que sacar a Cas de la bañera porque se había dado una sobredosis, Dean se limitó a responder lo que Castiel preguntaba, a escuchar lo que le comentaba, y a pasear sus ojos por el muelle de Santa Mónica y sus playas, sospechando que quizá todo era un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Cas preguntó por todos. Dean le comentó que Charlie estaba trabajando en Google como supervisora y prometida con una compañera de trabajo. Le comentó que él tenía un taller en Lawrence y que pensaba abrir una sucursal aunque eso todavía dependía de cuantas ganancias tuviera ese año. También le dijo que Sam se había graduado de abogado y estaba comprometido. Y se enteró que Castiel mantenía regular contacto con Crolwey y Meg, quienes se habían casado hace tres años, y ahora tenían una bonita casa en Woodstock, y un pequeño niño de dos años con el carácter de su madre y los rasgos de su padre.

-¿Y qué te ha traído a Santa Mónica a estas horas? –Preguntó Cas, mientras se inclinaba sobre la baranda del muelle mirando al agua-.

Dean se acomodó a su lado, con ambos codos y la espalda, apoyándose en el travesaño de madera.

-En realidad estoy quedándome Los Ángeles. Pero decidí darme un respiro hoy –soltó Dean, con simplicidad-. Han sido semanas estresantes. Con todos los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Boda? –Repitió Castiel, volviendo abruptamente sus ojos azules a Dean-. ¡Oh, felicidades!

El rubio soltó una risotada.

-No. No es mi boda –aclaró y, tal vez estaba loco u obsesionado, pero vio que algo en el rostro de Cas se relajaba-. Sam y Jess. Se van a casar el fin de semana. Soy el padrino de Sammy y ambos han estado tan insoportables con todos los preparativos que si no desaparecía hoy… me daría un ataque a mí con tantas cosas por hacer

Castiel sonrió. Hablaron y hablaron durante un largo rato, sobre Meg y Crowley, sobre Sam tan enamorado de Jess, y bromearon sobre Charlie y su cabello rojo recién cortado. Entonces se hizo un corto silencio, en el que ambos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte azul oscuro y el océano negro, entendieron que estaban allí… de verdad lo estaban, después de tanto tiempo.

-Cas.

-Dean.

Se voltearon para hablar, al mismo tiempo. Dean soltó una carcajada y Cas sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú primero –lo incitó Dean, Cas intentó negarse-. Dilo o juro que te arrojó del muelle, Castiel.

-Bien, bien –el moreno alzó las manos, rendido. Pero poco a poco la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, y al ver en sus ojos azules, Dean retrocedió siete años, a los días que pasaron en las carreteras, amándose, jurando que era para siempre, sintió un nudo en el estómago y los ojos escocer, hasta que escuchó lo que Castiel tenía que decirle-. Mi padre me lo contó todo.

-¿Qué? –el rubio parecía incrédulo-.

-Todo. Sobre lo que te pidió en el hospital, y… -Cas miró sus zapatos, como si fuesen algo muy interesante, luego clavó sus ojos en el océano-. Y quería decirte que lo lamento. Por todo. Lo siento, de verdad –su voz se tornó estrangulada-, fui un niño estúpido.

-Ambos lo éramos –afirmó Dean, algo descolocado-.

-Pero yo no supe cómo manejar lo de Anna y Gabriel, y me dejé caer y que tu cargaras con mi peso. Ni siquiera pensé en el infierno que debiste estar pasando. Fui un imbécil egoísta que trató de callarse todo y… -espetó sin hacer una pausa. Clavó sus ojos azules en Dean, y tomó un respiro-. Y la jodí. Y lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Fui yo quién rompí la promesa –se sinceró Dean-. Deberías odiarme, no es para menos. Y aquí estamos, siete años después, y tú pidiéndome disculpas.

-Dean…

-No, Cas. De no haber propuesto ese viaje, y discúlpame por desenterrar el pasado, pero de no haberlo hecho tú no hubieras perdido a tu familia. De no haber insistido en ir a Las Vegas no hubiera… -soltó todos esos años de culpa, de remordimiento, en esas palabras-.

-¿Crees que eres culpable? –Cas ladeó su cabeza al preguntárselo. Dean no respondió. La mano del pelinegro apretó su hombro, y se sintió como si todo ese tiempo quedase borrado-. No lo eres, Dean. Fueron decisiones estúpidas en el momento equivocado, pero nadie tuvo la culpa. Fui yo tratando de huir de mi familia, intentando librar una batalla solo, y haciéndote a un lado para protegerte de mis demonios.

-Pero tus hermanos… y lo que ocurrió en Las Vegas…

-Tú estuviste ahí para mí. Y yo simplemente decidí no hablarte, decidí que debías irte para salvarte pero aun así no quería que me dejaras. Como dije: era un niño estúpido –Cas esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Seamos sinceros, Dean. Si te hubieras quedado te hubiera arrastrado al agujero, conmigo.

-No es verdad –le espetó Dean, en el mismo tono de rabia contenida como cuando discutían-. No. Te hubiera logrado salvar.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres salvar a todos? –Cas rodó los ojos-. Sólo necesitaba tiempo, para sanar. Tiempo a solas ¿Sabes? Y me volví tóxico para ti. Cuando te fuiste… -confesó Castiel, en tono quedo. Suspiró-: cuando te fuiste no supe que hacer. Intenté escapar del hospital. Pero mi padre me llevó a Nueva York. Al principio intenté llamarte, contacté a Charlie, a Bobby, a todos, pero nadie me dijo dónde estabas. Nadie sabía de ti. Así que me di por vencido. Durante el siguiente año seguí llamando a Sam, por si volvías, pero no lo hiciste. Así que terminé la preparatoria y aunque mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo, me marché a Cambridge, a estudiar Literatura.

Después de dejar a Cas, Dean se había tomado dos años para continuar el viaje. Hasta que se sintió horriblemente solo y culpable y regresó a Lawrence. Suponía que para cuando lo hizo, Castiel ya debía estar del otro lado del Atlántico; eso explicaba por qué aunque Dean lo buscó por todos sus medios jamás volvió a saber de él.

-Lamento si te causé daño con toda mi depresión y mi estupidez… pero no supe cómo manejarlo. Estando en Londres… -Castiel sonrió-. Fue otro mundo. Gracias a ti me descubrí a mí mismo, pero allá… allá hice que eso valiera la pena.

-Lamento si te jodí la semana con esta conversación de mierda –farfulló Dean, con un sabor amargo en la boca-.

-No lo hiciste. De hecho, he esperado mucho tiempo por volver a verte pero… creí que sería imposible –admitió Cas, cabizbajo. Dean cerró los ojos y asintió-. Te merecías más que un niño tonto tratando de matarse.

-No, Cas. No es así –refutó Dean, y Cas lo miró asombrado-. Pero no pude sostenerte. Entré en pánico cuando… con lo del hospital, y supe que con tu familia estarías bien.

Castiel asintió un par de veces, asimilando las palabras. No parecía muy de acuerdo, pero si lo pensó no lo dijo.

-Supongo que en Cambridge las cosas mejoraron. Y para ti también deben haberlo hecho en Lawrence –musitó Cas, entre dientes-.

-Lo hizo. Ahora tengo un taller de autos clásicos en Lawrence. Nos va bien, a Bobby y a mí, quiero decir. En especial por que un amigo mío, Garth, nos está ayudando a abrir una sucursal. Bobby se quedará en Lawrence, pero yo no sé dónde abriremos el otro local así que –se encogió de hombros, entusiasmado. Amaba los autos viejos-.

-Y supongo que ahora tienes una linda esposa o… -Castiel entornó los ojos hacia la rueda de la fortuna-… ¿esposo? –preguntó.

-No –sacudió la cabeza Dean-, ninguno. Por ahí un par de relaciones. Nada serio –le dedicó un guiñó y después de sintió estúpido y dichoso porque Cas se ruborizó, como en Lawrence cuando eran un par de muchachitos-. ¿Y tú? ¿Conociste a un guapo inglés que te mueva le piso?

Cas estaba por responder pero un mensaje sonó en su teléfono. El moreno se distrajo contestándolo y Dean, sin mucha discreción, tuvo tiempo de observarlo. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, era Castiel, con ciertos detalles diferentes, con el rostro más curtido, pero lucía, en general, feliz.

Demasiado feliz. Dean trató de recordarse que no lo había visto en siete años, que no tenía ni una pizca de derecho de sentirse celoso, no obstante la sonrisa que Cas dibujó al responder el mensaje fue un trago amargo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó el rubio, cuándo Cas guardó su celular, intentando sonar despreocupado-.

-Balthazar –respondió el moreno, con la sonrisa aun en el rostro-. Es bastante fastidioso. Desde que lo conocí lo ha sido. A veces resulta obsesivo.

-¿Cuántos años llevan juntos? –preguntó Dean, sintiendo su propia boca tensa cuando intentó sonreír-.

-Desde que estuve en Londres –Castiel pareció pensarlo un momento-. Seis años ya.

El estómago de Dean dio un vuelco. Eso lo superaba. No sabía ni qué se sentía peor: el hecho de tener a la encarnación de su promesa rota contándole sobre lo que había hecho los últimos años, o escuchar a la persona que más había amado describiéndole su relación de seis con un Inglés que-sabe-Dios-de-donde-había-salido.

-Cuando fui a Cambridge pues… no poseo ese espíritu "social" y no tuve amigos pero entonces apareció Balthazar. Al principio no dejaba de fastidiarme en las clases que compartíamos, después empezó a leer lo que yo escribía. Él estaba empezando un postgrado en Literatura Victoriana por lo que teníamos tanto de que hablar. Dos semanas y era mi mejor amigo. Para el siguiente año compartíamos apartamento. Fue difícil, debo admitirlo, porque yo no había dejado todos "mis hábitos". Aun bebía demasiado pero Balthazar me ayudó con eso, incluso dejé de fumar. Pero a veces se ponía imposible –Cas rio, y eso hizo que Dean apretase la mandíbula-. Por supuesto que, como aun no sabía cocinar, hubiera muerto de no ser por su obsesión con hacer la cena, en lugar de ordenar algo por ahí.

Dean trató de mantener su expresión impasible pero a esas alturas de "Balthazar esto" y "Balthazar aquello" sintió que sería él quién vomitaría en los zapatos de Cas.

-Y, ahora es mi agente literario, lo cual es un pretexto para que me envíe un mensaje por minuto –el moreno suspiró-.

-¿Y… -Dean quería salir corriendo, o arrojarse por el muelle. Pero trató de recordarse que Cas, ya no era _su_ Cas-… qué has escrito hasta ahora?

-Unas cuantas novelas, compilaciones de cuentos cortos, un par de poemarios. Pero las más importantes ¿Crónicas Ancestrales *****? ¿La Saga de Myder *****? ¿Te suenan? –Dean lo miró boquiabierto. No era muy aficionado a leer, pero era imposible ignorar esos títulos así cómo era imposible no saber de Harry Potter o El Señor de los Anillos-.

-¡No! –exclamó-. Esos libros están por todas partes ¿No me digas que eres el maldito Charles Collins *****?

Castiel se ruborizó y luego se puso pálido, se relamió los labios, y forzó una sonrisa, luego entreabrió la boca.

-No se supone que lo divulgue –masculló, algo mareado-. Soy Castiel Novak, el maestro atolondrado de la secundaria de Santa Mónica, y eso es todo. Charles Collins está vivo a medianoche.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie –rio Dean-.

-Sólo Balthazar, mi familia y tú lo saben ¿Ok?

Dean asintió, tieso, con los hombros doliéndole. Ahí estaba San-Balthazar otra vez. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo Cas, después de hacer el amor con él, solía dedicarse un momento a escribir. Ahora Balthazar seguramente se lo cogía, y las palabras que Cas escribía en sus libros publicados, seguramente eran producto de sus noches con ese inglés. Dean sintió una mezcla de rabia y frustración con esa idea.

-¿Dean, te sientes bien? –Inquirió Cas-.

-Sí –respondió el rubio, tajante-. Sabes… ya me tengo que ir, mañana hay un ensayo de la boda de Sam y tengo que dormir un poco. –Otro mensaje volvió a sonar en la gabardina de Cas-. Además, Balthazar debe estar preocupado, y no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes…

-Espera –Castiel ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego abrió los ojos, como platos-. ¿Creíste que Balthazar, es mi…?

-Pues se ve que lo amas –Dean estaba seguro que le daría jaqueca. En especial cuando Castiel dibujó una sonrisa tímida-.

-No. ¡No, Dios, no! Balthazar… Balthazar se cogería a una escoba si tuviera falda. Sólo somos amigos.

Y Dean sólo se sintió más estúpido. Quiso golpearse por su imprudencia pero en lugar de ello dijo:

-Eso no impediría que lo ames.

-No, Dean -Cas se quedó mirándolo-. No lo amo –afirmó. Pero su voz triste trajo algo implícito. Algo que Dean se negó a creer, porque no podían haber pasado siete años; Cas no podía haber sido tan imbécil para seguir queriéndolo después de siete-jodidos-años-.

-Si tú lo dices –bromeó, haciéndose el desentendido-.

Cas medio sonrió, y la conversación retomó su curso. Hablaron del pasado, de hace siete años, de sus vidas ahora. Castiel le indicó a Dean el amuleto que el rubio le había dejado antes de marcharse del hospital. Hablaron de tantas cosas que la media noche llegó y pasó y la playa enfrió. Hablaron hasta que el moreno dijo que ya debía irse.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, y Castiel caminó entre la poca gente que quedaba. Mientras iba desapareciendo con su gabardina todos los recuerdos de su viaje regresaron a Dean, como una avalancha; todos lo que pasaron, todo lo que sufrió después de haberlo dejado en el hospital de Las Vegas.

Dean pensó en que él regresaría a Lawrence después de la boda de Sam, en que Cas continuaría su vida en Santa Mónica y quizá conocería a alguien especial… Verlo perderse entre las personas del muelle le hizo comprender que hace siete años lo había perdido. No dejaría que sucediese otra vez. Si aún quedaba una gota de amor entre ellos, Dean haría que bastase.

Corrió entre la gente hasta que tuvo el antebrazo de Cas en su mano. El moreno se volteó, sorprendido.

-Cas –espetó Dean, agitado- ¿Tienes tiempo mañana para ir por un café? –preguntó-.

Castiel titubeó. No porque no quisiera verlo otra vez, pero al día siguiente era la reunión de padres en la escuela donde trabajaba, y en la tarde debía encontrarse con Balthazar y el editor que estaba supervisando su siguiente publicación. Además, ya que había terminado sus novelas de fantasía, quería empezar una novela corta de un tema muy diferente a guerras épicas, y no tenía demasiado tiempo.

Al demonio el editor, que Balthazar lo arreglase en su lugar, decidió Castiel por fin.

-Por supuesto, Dean –respondió-.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

… **..pero habrá Epílogo.**

…

 **N/A: "Crónicas Ancestrales" y "La Saga de Myder" .- son dos títulos inventados.**

 **N/A (2): Charles Collins.- Se supone que es el pseudónimo de Cas pero como podrán haberse dado cuenta "Collins" es por nuestro querido Misha, y Charles…. Bueno porque se me ocurrió.**


	24. Epílogo

**Para quienes llegaron hasta aquí con la historia, de verdad les agradezco que hayan soportado todo lo que escribí, desde lo triste hasta lo meloso… pero es que de verdad, Cas y Dean se merecen el paraíso.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Castiel subió en el ascensor. Tenía los hombros doloridos y el cuerpo agarrotado. Había sido un día largo en el trabajo y aún más con su editor que lo tuvo hablando de presupuestos y ganancias de la última edición de su libro, hasta las ocho de la noche. Además el tráfico hasta allí no había ayudado a que se calmase.

Se pasó una mano por la parte trasera del cuello. Por suerte llegaban las fiestas, pensó, aliviado. Pasar la navidad con familia y amigos era una buena expectativa. Sam y Jess irían al día siguiente. Lucifer y su padre llegarían para el martes. Charlie y Dorothy, su prometida, estarían ahí para el miércoles. Balthazar aparecería en cualquier momento, seguramente. Y Meg, Crowley y su pequeño llegarían el día antes de la cena de noche buena.

Cas sabía que el pequeño Jake era un demonio travieso que pondría patas arriba todo el departamento en un parpadeo, pero incluso eso le parecía bueno.

Salió del ascensor, haciendo tronar las vértebras de su cuello para aligerar la tensión. Rebuscó las llaves de la puerta blanca al final del largo pasillo, en su gabardina. La abrió, entró en la pequeña estancia alfombrada. Dejó la gabardina y la chaqueta del traje en el perchero. Entornó los ojos mirando hacia la sala y por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y la cocina.

Había un profundo silencio. Pero no le extrañó. A esas horas Dean debía estar por llegar del trabajo. Tenía una entrega para antes de navidad, de un BMW del cincuenta, y estaba algo retrasado. Castiel sabía que abrir el nuevo taller había sido difícil pero ahora marchaba bien

Así que retiró la camisa, decidiendo que se daría una ducha, y entró en la habitación, en completa penumbra.

Se detuvo un instante. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas de par en par y desde allí se podía ver gran parte de Santa Mónica, sus playas, y la larga vía que las bordeaba con sus farolas encendidas.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, y una sonrisa amenazó con brotar a sus labios. Ya eran dos años desde que volvió a encontrarse con Dean. Llevaba un año viviendo en Santa Mónica, durmiendo con _su_ Dean, y despertando cada mañana a su lado. Esa, definitivamente no era la vida que imaginaron para ambos; era mucho mejor.

Desde que se encontraron en el muelle y compartieron un café al día siguiente, las cosas habían marchado bien. Dean iba cada semana a Santa Mónica para cenar o simplemente ver una película en el apartamento de Cas. Al comienzo de diciembre Dean abrió el nuevo taller y veía casi a diario a Castiel. Pero sólo fueron amigos, hasta que la noche de fin de año. Mientras celebraban juntos viendo los fuegos artificiales por esa misma ventana, Cas no lo había resistido más y lo había besado. Esa noche Dean se había quedado a dormir, a redescubrir el cuerpo de Castiel cuyos recuerdos eran hermosos, a rememorar los gemidos de su ángel. Un mes después el cepillo dental de Dean apareció en el baño de Cas, así como su ropa en el armario, y pronto el moreno ya no servía una taza de café, sino dos, para el desayuno.

Lo meses que le siguieron a aquello fueron extraños. A veces discutían por estupideces, o uno de los dos se molestaba con el otro por tocar temas del pasado pero otras, hablaban de ello sabiendo que las heridas habían sanado. Las cicatrices dolían, sin embargo un beso lento y una noche con Dean follandolo lento y profundo, hacían que los problemas desaparecieran.

No era el paraíso. Castiel estaba seguro. Pero se le parecía demasiado. Porque podía escribir por las noches hasta que Dean le pedía que volviese a la cama. Porque el moreno iba a ver a Dean en el trabajo, para almorzar. O el rubio lo acompañaba a los lanzamientos de sus libros, en los que "Charles Collins" por fin había decidido dar la cara. O bien, porque en los fines de semana caminaban por la playa riendo o conversando de la nueva alfombra del dormitorio, o de la cafetera dañada, y Cas se detenía para besar a Dean y recordarle que lo amaba.

El chasquido de la puerta del baño hizo que Castiel se voltease, sobresaltado.

-¿Cas? –era Dean, con su cabello rubio empapado, una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, y gotitas de agua escurriéndosele por el torso desnudo-.

-Dean –saludó Cas de vuelta-. Creí que aún no llegabas del trabajo. Iba a traer pizza pero no pensé que cenaríamos en casa esta noche así que comí algo en el camino y te traje un par de rebanadas –explicó, con naturalidad-, pero las olvidé en el auto.

-¿Un par? –Dean alzó las cejas-. ¿Crees que me conformaré con un par? No creo que eso me quite las ganas…

Castiel frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. Dean sonrió, pícaro, y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Tomó la mano de Cas, con suavidad y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¿Estamos hablando de la pizza? ¿Verdad? ¿Dean?

El rubio tomó ambas manos, sintiendo la aspereza de esos dedos que colocó sobre sus hombros, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Castiel con sus brazos, y lo hacía sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, con el pantalón del traje, y la toalla húmeda estorbando demasiado.

Paseó su mano por los costados de Cas, sintiendo como se estremecía. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de su ángel, y detuvo su pulgar en el labio inferior, deseando besarlo pero conteniéndose un poco. Ese cuerpo torneado aunque delgado era perfecto, pensó Dean, aunque ese par de ojos azules lo eran más.

-Dean –suspiró Cas, percibiendo la entrepierna dura de Dean, sobre la suya-.

-Eres hermoso –susurró el rubio-.

Cas se ruborizó, sin saber que decir, porque le faltaban palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando tenía a Dean, con los labios sonrosados cerca de los suyos, cuando sentía el cuerpo ajeno palpitando tan cerca, y veía esos orbes esmeraldas taladrarle hasta los huesos con una devoción de la que no se creía merecedor.

-Te amo –fue lo único que pudo articular antes de empujar a Dean sobre la cama y besarlo-.

Lo besó durante un largo rato, gimiendo en la boca de Dean mientras esas manos le retiraban el pantalón del traje y también se deshacían de la toalla. Entre caricias y el roce de sus entrepiernas despiertas, Dean fue empujado por Cas hasta el espaldar de la cama. Después tomó sus brazos y besó allí, donde las jeringas habían dejado cicatrices; su ángel tembló.

-¿Ha sido un día estresante? –Preguntó el rubio, mientras la mano de Castiel los masturbaba juntos y las piernas de su ángel se posicionaban a cada lado de sus caderas-.

-Mmmj –respondió el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos. Las manos de Dean fueron hasta sus hombros y empezaron a acariciar, a masajear suavemente hasta que los músculos se relajaron y Cas volvió a mirarlo –Ah… muy estresante….mmm

Dean le besó el cuello, mordió y saboreó la piel de Cas. Quien a su vez descendió sobre el miembro duro de Dean, penetrándose a sí mismo, con la respiración acelerada al igual que su pulso, y el cuerpo temblando mientras la habitación subía de temperatura.

Permanecieron un momento así, respirando entrecortadamente sobre los labios del otro. Cas enredó su mano en los mechones rubios de Dean, arrastrándolo a otro beso, donde sus lenguas danzaron en un encuentro húmedo. Las manos del rubio lo apretaron por las caderas, y lo atrajeron más hacia sí, provocando que la erección de Castiel quedase atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

-¡Oh, Cas… por el amor de Dios, muévete, ángel! –Suplicó Dean, sintiéndose imposiblemente enterrado en Castiel, en esa estrecha entrada que lo volvía loco cada noche-.

Castiel, que había estado tratando de acoplarse a las sensaciones, movió las caderas arriba y abajo, soltando un jadeo estertóreo. Arriba y abajo, empujando a Dean lo más adentro que podía. Sintiendo la polla de Dean palpitar en su interior, rozar con la punta algo que lo hacía sentir pecaminoso y excitado.

El amuleto que había sido de Dean y colgaba del cuello de Cas, empezó a rebotar entre ambos.

Aceleró los movimientos, esta vez con las manos de Dean en sus caderas guiando el ritmo. Empezó a mover las caderas en forma de círculos, arriba y abajo, descubriendo que se sentía mejor. El moreno arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las rodillas temblando en los costados de su rubio, y las manos ásperas de éste apretándole las nalgas, recorriendo con sus dedos la entrada de Castiel en donde se movía su dura erección, como intentando corroborar que se lo estaba follando.

-Mmm… ah, sí, Dean. Dios, santo, cómo te he extraño. Como te he extrañado –gemía Castiel, pero cuando hasta su mandíbula temblaba a causa de las olas de placer, exclamaba-: ¡Cómo te amo! ¡Te amo, Dean! ¡Dean, ah, Dean!

Castiel enterró sus dedos en los hombros del rubio, y las penetraciones continuaron por un largo rato, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes, con sus labios encontrándose, y el sonido húmedo de la polla de Dean enterrándose en Cas con movimientos cada vez más frenéticos.

-¡Castiel! ¡Ah, Cas! Eres tan apretado, joder. Joder, tan apretado.

Las manos del rubio estuvieron en las caderas de Cas para impedir que fuera más rápido, porque si lo hacía sabía que se correría. Pero el moreno le dio un apretón, meciendo del culo lo suficiente para distraerlo. Cas tomó esas manos y las llevó a sus hombros, liberando sus propias caderas. Apretó sus palmas sobre los dedos en Dean, manteniendo los brazos flexionados. Entonces aumentó la velocidad.

Dean no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. La cama crujió bajo sus movimientos. Cas gimió. Dean gritó ¿O fue al revés? Ninguno lo supo. Castiel sintió que una oleada eléctrica brotaba de su pelvis, azotándole las piernas y dispersándose por cada uno de sus huesos.

-¡Dean, estoy… voy… Dean! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –se corrió entre el cuerpo de ambos-.

Dean lo miró un instante antes de acelerar los movimientos dentro de Castiel, golpeando más y más la próstata del moreno. Liberó una de sus manos de los hombros de Cas y lo masturbó al ritmo de sus penetraciones; tan fuerte, tan bien… tan preciso, que su chico se corrió temblando, gritando, y casi sollozando, pero sin dejar de mover las caderas.

Castiel, a pesar de estar exhausto por el orgasmo, se movió hasta que sintió a Dean tensarse debajo de él y correrse en su interior, ahogando sus gemidos con una mordida en el cuello del moreno.

-Cas… oh, ángel.

Tras otros cuantos besos rodaron en la cama. Con las piernas enredadas y sus pechos apretados entre sí, continuaron acariciándose y devorando la boca del otro. Hasta que, demasiado cansados, se durmieron. Dean boca arriba, rodeando a su ángel con un brazo, y Castiel hundiendo el rostro en el regazo de su rubio.

Castiel no supo cuántas horas transcurrieron, pero debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando despertó. Dean se veía tan lindo dormido que el moreno se movió despacio para salir de la cama sin despertarlo. Tomó su bóxer del suelo y una camiseta de AC/DC que Dean había dejado por ahí.

Con el placentero dolor entre las piernas se sentó en la silla de su escritorio bajo la ventana de la habitación. Observó la playa desolada, y las olas bañando la arena blanca. Observó la avenida que llevaba al muelle, y cómo un auto pasaba por allí.

Suspiró.

Durante todos esos años había estado buscando las palabras para contar una historia que venía retumbando en su cabeza durante un largo tiempo. Pero sólo entonces, con Dean desnudo durmiendo plácidamente en la revuelta cama, Castiel sintió la inspiración arder en su piel junto con los recuerdos, y tuvo las palabras para empezar.

Castiel dedicó una mirada a Dean, que estaba abrazando la almohada. Sonriendo, tomó uno de sus cuadernos, encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara que lo acompañaba en sus noches, y escribió las primeras líneas:

" _La nueva mudanza de los Novak no tomó a ninguno de los hermanos por sorpresa…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
